The Way Of The Sword Meets The Way Of The Ninja
by princessHinatalovetonaruto
Summary: this is a cross over of Naruto and OC of my own, if you want to know more from my OC characters read the fanfic Luna Online the movie text version. AU, Rated M just for safety, hinata x Naruto ,OC x OC finished on 4/2/2016 9 :21 pm
1. prolouge

here is my fanfiction that I have been working on for a very long time, and its pretty long, anyways I hope you enjoy and review it, let me know what you think about it, I'm not the best writer, nor am I very good at fight scenes so I apologize if the fight scenes are poor/short/ or bad. I also apologize for any grammar error in case I missed anything, there was allot of dialogue to correct.

Disclaimer everyone form the Naruto universe belong to kishimoto and their respective trademarks. I only own my OC characters

Story: Prologue

Somewhere within a forest in the land of fire a fortress once ruled by people who worked for the lord of the land of fire was taken over by a group of thugs who wanted power. Countless attempts were made to take back the fortress by the lord of the land of fire and they lasted weeks but still couldn't take back the fortress. Days passed as the battle continues but the fortress still belonged to the thugs.

Lord Clint our numbers are decreasing what shall we do?

Hmm looks like we're going to need more men.

Sir should we hire mercenaries?

Yes but we need professionals not weaklings.

-Another of the thugs speaks-

I have heard about a swordmaster mercenary that suppose to be really strong and has a good reputation.

Is that so?

Although this person lives in a far of land

Send a message to this land and hire this swordmaster you speak off.

At once sir!

-The thug then sends this message by using a delivery ninja –

l

l

l

l

I will be posting the next chapters shortly, il be posting each chapter after checking for grammars error


	2. Chapter 1 a new job

If you wish to learn of the origin of my OC Narcia and Kurumi, read my story "Luna Online the movie" here's link s/11853420/1/Luna-online-the-movie

Chapter 1 A new job

At the land of blue –

Kurumi= Well that was a rewarding job right narcia?

Narcia= indeed, lets head home I could use one of your special cooking's

Narcia smiles-

Kurumi= hehe glad you like my cooking so much 3

-They head home and enjoy a good meal and rest to pick up their next job the day after. -

-Morning comes and they eat and head to the pub for their next job. -

Narcia: let's see what's up for today.

Pub manager Frank= ah narcia morning

Narcia= morning

Frank= hey a letter arrived for you yesterday

Narcia= a letter? Who sends a letter to a pub?

Frank= beats me, check it out

Narcia grabs the letter and reads –

Narcia: a job uh?

Kurumi: is it from someone important?

Narcia: says this person is form the land of fire, never heard of that place before

Frank = hmm I can get you some Intel if you like

Kurumi= hmm land of fire I think of heard of this place once

Narcia= you did?

Kurumi= yea back when I was working in Nera with my parents there were always a lot of travelers and they usually spoke of their homelands and such

Narcia= I see do you know where it's located?

Kurumi= let's see, uhm Frank do you have a world map I can borrow?

Frank= sure – gives kurumi the map –

Kurumi= if I remember correctly it should be somewhere around here

Narcia= to the south west crossing the ocean uh?

Kurumi= seems like it are we going to take the job?

Frank: a job from a far of land guess your reputations have gone a long way.

Narcia= hmm

Kurumi= why don't we go narcia? It be nice to travel the world a bit too don't you think?

Narcia= I guess so, let us prepare for departure then, kurumi you get our stuff ready at home, I will get us a boat ride to this land of fire.

Kurumi= all right

They both went their separate ways to do what they had to do to travel and they got on board the boat that would arrive in 4 days to the land of fire –

In the village hidden in the leaf –

Tsunade= naruto get back here! You failed yet another mission!

-Naruto running away -

Naruto = please not another lecture; it was an accident I swear!

Tsunade chased naruto around the village till she caught up to him and lectured him angrily for failing another mission the way he did. Few hours afterwards in the hokage's office.

Shizune= lady Tsunade we have an urgent notice from the lord of the land of fire

Tsunade= let me see that

Tsunade reads the notice –

Tsunade= I see, Shizune what are the ninja we currently have?

Shizune= let's see

– Looks in her files –

Shizune= at the moment we only have 1, naruto

Tsunade= only 1 gening? What about Neji or Kiba or shino

Shizune= Neji is currently out on a mission in the land of rice patties, Kiba and shino are on a mission with Kurenai in the land of candy.

Tsunade= -sigh- there's no way naruto alone will pull this off

Shizune= well my lady hinata should be arriving soon from her mission

Tsunade= hmm call her at once that she arrives at the village

Shizune= yes my lady.

Several hours passed and hinata came back to the village from her mission

Gate guard= ah hinata welcome back

Hinata= thank you

Gate guard= I know you just arrive but lady hokage has summon you so please go to the hokage's office.

Hinata= I... I see, i will be on my way then

then at the hokage's office –

-Knocks on the door –

Tsunade= come in

Hinata= excuse me lady hokage you summoned me?

Tsunade= ah yes hinata how was the mission?

Hinata= the mission was a success my lady.

Tsunade= good I know you just arrive but I have another mission for you

Hinata= I...I see

Tsunade= you will be sent on an assassination mission on a 2 man squad.

Hinata= only 2?

Tsunade= yes unfortunately this matter is important and most of the shinobi are out on other mission.

Hinata= I see who will I be paring with?

Tsunade= you will make a 2 man team with naruto

Hinata= (I get to be with naruto then 3)

Tsunade= since you just arrive I will give you full details tomorrow morning make sure you rest up well tonight.

Hinata= yes my lady

Tsunade= one more thing tomorrow make sure naruto arrives he hasn't been inform of this yet

Hinata= ok

Tsunade= that will be all your dismissed

hinata left and headed to the hyuga compound to get some rest for her mission tomorrow –

\- The next morning came –

-Hinata was preparing to set out-

Hinata= - while brushing her long hair -I can't believe I get to go on a mission with just naruto. I hope I can impress him with my skills.

she finishes getting ready and heads out of the compound –

Hinata= oh that's right I have to go get naruto he doesn't know of the mission yet.

Hinata heads over to the apartment and rings the doorbell –

*door bell rings*

Hinata= hmm he's not answering, could he have left early?

-Hinata tries to turn the nub –

Hinata= oh it's open

Hinata goes in –

Hinata= naruto I'm coming in

Hinata enters to see if naruto was inside the house –

Hinata= I hope this is ok, entering his house

Hinata looks around his apartment and sees the many ramen cups on the table-

Hinata= hehe naruto sure loves ramen

She headed deeper in the house and called out for him

Hinata= naruto?

She entered his bedroom and saw naruto in his boxers sleeping –

Hinata= n…n...naruto

Hinata's face turned read and fainted form having seen naruto in his boxer with no shirt and fell on the floor making a thump sound that woke up naruto –

Naruto= *yaaaawn* what was that?

He looks down at the door way and sees hinata on the floor unconscious –

Naruto= hinata!?

Naruto got out of bed and picked her up calling her name –

Naruto= hey hinata wake up, hinata

Hinata started opening her eyes again and saw naruto –

Naruto = hey you all right?

Hinata= (naruto is so close to me)

Her face turns red again and faints –

Naruto= what the? Maybe she's not all right after all

Naruto picked her up and laid her against the wall on the bed while he got dressed and then sprinkled little water on hinata's face to see if she woke up –

Hinata= mmh – wakes up –

Naruto= so finally awake

Hinata= n…naruto, good morning

Naruto= uh yea morning, so want to tell me what you were doing in my house?

Hinata= w…well you see we have a mission and you didn't answer the door so I...I went to check in if you were inside.

Naruto= ok and why were you on the floor unconscious?

Hinata= -embarrassed – w….well I... you … see….

Naruto= oh well never mind, so we have a mission?

Hinata= oh yes we must go to the hokage's office

Naruto= ok lets go

While in their way to the hokage's office hinata was thinking –

Hinata= ooo what was I thinking I made a fool of myself in front of naruto, I'm so embarrassed. I hope I do well on this mission I don't want to look bad in front of naruto again.

Then at the hokage's office –

-Knocks on door –

Tsunade= come in

-Hinata and naruto enters –

Tsunade = ah good you're here

Naruto= so what's this mission about grandma Tsunade?

Tsunade = this, you and hinata will make a two man team for an assassination mission

Naruto= who are we assassinating?

Tsunade hands hinata a scroll for both to view-

Tsunade= According to the notice send by the lord of the land of fire we are to assassinate the leader of a band of thugs who is currently occupying a fortress that belongs to the lord.

Naruto= thugs uh? This will be easy

Tsunade= easy uh? Well if it's so easy let me make it harder for you then. If you fail this mission both of you will be sent back to the academy and start your studies from day 1

Both= what!?

Naruto= that's no fair why would you do that?!

Tsunade= because naruto I've been looking at your records and whenever you team up with members of team 8, you have failed those mission!

Naruto= *gulp*

Hinata= - in low voice – oh naruto

Tsunade= I'm appointing hinata as team captain

Hinata= me my lady?

Tsunade = yes I hope your mission is a success.

Hinata= haii

Tsunade = now get be ready at the gate within the hour.

Both= yes mam!

The hour passed and they meet at the gate –

Hinata= n...naruto lets do our best.

Naruto= Right! We're not going to be sent back to the academy.

Naruto and hinata both set out for their mission –


	3. Chapter 2 confrontation

Chapter 2 confrontation

-Back with narcia and kurumi they had just reached the end of their boat ride and where on land once more -

Narcia= that sure was a long trip

Kurumi= it wasn't that bad 3

Narcia= yea well I don't like sitting around on a boat so long

Kurumi= hehe

Narcia= so down to business where do we find directions for this place that was looking to hire us

Kurumi= hmm… oh I see a pub over there maybe we can find some Intel there.

Narcia= I suppose, let's go

They both enter the bar with was full of different kinds of thugs. they went to speak to the bartender –

Narcia= excuse me could you gives us some directions?

Bartender= hmm? You folks are not from around here are you?

Narcia= no we've travel from far away

Bartender= I see, so where are you headed?

-Narcia showed the address that was written in the letter she had received.

Bartender= yes I know that place is not far away just head northeast you will see a road that divides in a fork, take the middle road and you should see the place.

Narcia= thank you for your help

Bartender= I don't know what kind of business you have there but be warned people around here don't take to kindly to foreigners specially of a different kind.

Narcia looked at the bartender and then turned around and leaved while kurumi was bit confused at the man's words –

Kurumi= narcia what did he mean by that?

Narcia = he meant our race is not welcomed by many here

Kurumi= oh

(Note both narcia and kurumi are elf's, not tiny elf's, normal size)

They both continued on and reached the fortress in a few hours –

Thug guard= halt who goes there?

Narcia= is this the fortress of Wind?

Thug guard = a woman? Who are you?

Narcia= My name is Narcia Striker and this is my Partner Kurumi Striker we are mercenaries and were sent this letter saying that our services were going to be hired.

Thug guard= let me see that letter

-Narcia hand him the letter –

Thug guard= all right please follow me

They followed the guards to the main chambers of the fortress –

Thug guard = wait here

The guard enters the chambers-

Thug guard= Lord Clint the mercenaries are here

Lord Clint= bring them in

Narcia and kurumi both enter –

Lord Clint= 2 weman's?

Thug guard= yes sir their the mercenaries

Lord Clint = I asked for strong people not weaklings!

Narcia spoke –

Narcia= if you think were so weak then test us

Lord Clint = who do you think you are woman

He stands up and looks at narcia with anger –

Lord Clint= those ears… what are you?

Narcia= that is none of your concern

Lord Clint = let's see how strong you two are – snaps fingers and 10 guards enter the chamber-

-Narcia smiles –

Narcia= lets show them how strong a woman can be kurumi

Kurumi= yea!

They both attacked 5 guards each and with ease defeated them all –

Lord Clint = it seem you are strong after all, I'm impressed.

Narcia= well since your impressed and all mind telling us why you want to hire us?

Lord Clint = ah yes you see we have been fighting to keep our fortress form enemy's that wish to take it from us and our Intel shows that they will be sending leaf shinobi as their last attempt to regain this fortress.

Narcia= leaf shinobi?

Lord Clint= they are ninjas from the village hidden in the leafs

Narcia= strange name. So how long till they attack?

Lord Clint = most likely within a day or 2

Narcia= I see. Tell us were you will station us and we will carry out our job then.

Lord Clint= you will guard the door to this room as our last line of defense as most likely they will be after me.

Narcia= very well, and our payment will be?

Lord Clint= I will pay you 500,000 ryo if you do your job right

Narcia= Ryo?

Lord Clint= It's this land currency; it is worth a lot what I'm paying you.

Narcia= all right, let's go kurumi

Kurumi= right

Narcia and kurumi both went to their stations and guarded the doors to the chambers –

Thug guard = sir are sure about paying them that much?

Lord Clint= you idiot as soon as their job is over were going to dispose of them

Back with naruto and hinata who stopped to rest for the day so they could attack at night –

Naruto = hey hinata how come were stopping? I'm not tired yet

Hinata= naruto we need to be ready for this assassination and our best chances are to attack during the night

Naruto= o I guess your right

They put up a tent and rest down –

Naruto= wish it was night already I don't like to…*yaaawn*… zzzzzz

Hinata= hehe he's sleeping already?

-Hinata exists the tent – I better practice a bit before resting up

\- Hinata then heads out away from the tent to not wake naruto while she trains –

\- Few minutes later naruto wakes up -

Naruto= *yaaaawn* I got to go

He heads out the tent and takes a leak in the forest not far from where they put up the tent –

Naruto= aaah couldn't hold it in anymore

He hears a waterfall nearby and zips his pants up-

Naruto= what's that sound?

Naruto follows the sound –

Naruto= oh it's a waterfall

He then notices something in the front of the waterfall. A figure of a woman. As the woman moved around the water, the water moved around her in a form of a sphere shining brightly –

Naruto= wow it's beautiful, who is she?

Naruto stood there watching as the water continued to move around the woman and it shined even more when the moonlight was not blocked by the clouds. Then the water started falling down as the woman remained still witch due to the moonlight still shining the image of the woman was beginning to be seen –

Naruto= T…that's – speaks loudly – HINATA!?

Hinata notices the voice and turns around –

Hinata= N…n…naruto!?

She then remembers that she's naked –

Hinata= KYAAA!

Hinata run away behind a rock -

Hinata= what are you doing here naruto!?

Naruto= s…sorry hinata I didn't know you were here I just had to go to the bathroom and then I saw this waterfall and didn't think you were here…naked…

Hinata's face turned completely red of embarrassment –

Naruto= honest I...I didn't mean to peek I just saw something… beautiful…. moving in the water I didn't know it was you.

Hinata= (he thought I was beautiful?)

Naruto= hinata?

Hinata= n...naruto pl….please leave…. i... need to get my ….clothes…. im freezing.

Naruto= I can get them for you if you want

Hinata=NO! , I… mean i will do it…please leave

Naruto= o…..ok

Naruto leaves and hinata dries up and gets dressed and meets naruto in the tent and they both laid on the beds not looking at each other with a blush look on their face -

Night came and they both continued on to infiltrate the fortress. They soon reach the fortress and made a plan –

Naruto= hinata about earlier….

Hinata= n...naruto maybe that should be left for another time….

Naruto= o….right…

(Meanwhile inside the fortress)

Kurumi= hey narcia

Narcia= yes?

Kurumi= uhm I'm not sure about this job

Narcia= because of the shinobi?

Kurumi= no not that, our client I don't trust him

Narcia= why's that?

Kurumi= I'm not sure but I get a bad vibe from him

Narcia= well were mercenaries we can't be to choosy about our client

Kurumi= I know but we should be careful

Narcia= don't worry I'm always on my guard even to our own client.

(Back to hinata and naruto)

Hinata= that's the plan all right?

Naruto= all right captain.

They both enter the fortress while hiding between the shadows to not make unnecessary contact with the enemy. As they went up the fortress they carefully examined every room around every floor until they reached the 14th floor and noticed to guards in front of a very large door –

Hinata= naruto I think that's where the boss must be

Naruto= only 2 guards this will be easy

Hinata= wait naruto

As naruto steps one foot in the hallway he is quickly hit by a sonic boom –

Naruto= arg

Hinata= naruto!

The guard passed by hinata with incredible speed -

Naruto= what just hit me?

He opens his eyes and sees in front of him very close the point of a sword –

Naruto= *gulp*

Narcia= so you're the leaf shinobi we were order to defeat?

Naruto= you caught me by surprised

A puff a smoke appears and leaves a log were naruto was-

Narcia= a log?

Naruto appears behind narcia and tries to hit her but narcia quickly used the handle of her sword to hit naruto in the stomach –

Naruto= urg

Narcia= don't think I'm so easily tricked

Naruto= not bad but I'm just getting started, hinata you go get the boss I'll handle this one.

Hinata= ok be careful

Hinata runs toward the giant doors –

Narcia= kurumi!

Kurumi= Roger!

(Naruto vs narcia)

Naruto= all right get ready

Narcia takes her fighting stance –

Naruto= multi-shadow clone jutsu

20 naruto appear, but narcia remains calms without flinching –

Narcia= (he multiplied? Or are they illusions?)

Naruto= let's go!

5 naruto's begin attacking and narcia's quick movements destroyed 4 of them –

Narcia= (so their illusions? … no I think there's more to it)

Narcia then lets the naruto clone attack her but still defending, witch her sword and the kunai clash –

Narcia= (hmm so their real but their just copies that disappear when damaged I'll have to be on my guard)

The remaining 15 shadow clones attack narcia –

Naruto= let's get her!

The shadow clones attack her 1 by one without letting narcia more than a sec to react but she quickly dodge, block and counter attack the shadow clones and destroyed them one by one –

Naruto = this is going to be harder than I though

Narcia attacks the real naruto doing her slash combo but naruto just barely was able to dodge each strike, he then jumps back and summons 20 more shadow clones to attack narcia which she one by one keeps destroying. While naruto's clones where being destroyed he charged up a rasengan with help of one of his clones. He then with the help of the clones was thrown to narcia –

Naruto= take this!

As narcia destroyed a shadow clone the puff of smoke created by its destruction gave naruto the surprise he needed –

Naruto= Rasengan!

The rasengan collided with narcia's armor in the stomach and she got send flying away by the rasengan and into a wall at the end of the hallway –

Narcia= urg!

She fell to the floor and coughed blood. Cause of the rasengan the armor around the section of her stomach was damaged and almost completely destroyed –

Narcia= dam

Narcia began standing up and naruto dash towards her to attack her again but as she got up she swinged her swords twice rapidly creating double sonic boom but naruto was able to dodge them just in the nick of time, however….. –

Hinata = aaahhh!

Naruto looked back –

Naruto= hinata!

(Hinata vs kurumi)

-hinata ran to the door were kurumi was still standing guard and she took out a kunai to attack –

Kurumi= you won't get passed me

-Kurumi got in her fighting stance and hinata jumped and attacked her –

Hinata- hyyaaa

Hinata's kunai and kurumi sword collided and both kept attacking each other over and over each defending each other's attacks –

Kurumi= she's good

Kurumi jumps back and swing her sword creating a sonic boom witch hinata dodges and then she throws her kunai which kurumi was able to block on time –

Hinata= she's good. Byakugan!

Kurumi= what happen to her eyes?

Hinata= gentle fist: palm heel strike

Kurumi= what?

Hinata hits kurumi on her chest witch knocks her back a bit –

Kurumi= urg, what was that? It felt like it went through my armor

Hinata= even with your armor my gentle fist can penetrate it

Kurumi= (this isn't good I should attack from a distance)

Kurumi jumps further back and releases 4 sonic booms –

Kurumi= (she can't evade them all)

-The sonic boom where heading straight to hinata –

Hinata= Protective 8 trigram; 64 palms guard

All 4 sonic booms were deflected and send back –

Kurumi= what!?

Kurumi quickly used her swords to guard herself from the returning sonic booms but was only able to block 3 because the 3rd knocked her swords away and the 4th hit her send her flying a bit back –

Kurumi= urg

Kurumi slowly got up holding her stomach –

Hinata= it's over your in range

Kurumi= urg in range?

Hinata= gentle fist … 8 trigram 64 palms!

Kurumi= n…not again…

Hinata= 8 trigram 2 palm!...4 palm!...8 palm!...16palm!…32 palm!...64 palm!

Hinata's 8 trigram 64 palm send kurumi flying back and hit against the wall of the hall way –

Kurumi: urg

Kurumi falls to the ground –

Kurumi= *cough* I…I can't move

Hinata= its over you won't be able to move for hours.

Right after that hinata was hit by 2 sonic booms on her back –

Hinata= ahhhh

Naruto= hinata!

Hinata was hit on the back with 2 powerful sonic booms witch send her flying hitting against the wall sideways and losing consciousness and landing next to kurumi-

Kurumi= that attack. It must have been narcia's

Naruto= you bastard!

Narcia was still weak form the rasengan hitting her –

Narcia= * breaths heavily* dam I took a lot of damage form that attack

Naruto= you'll pay! – Naruto's chakra of the nine tails was beginning to envelop his body and his hair nail grew and his wounds began to heal –

Narcia= what is that?

Naruto then jump forward with incredible speed –

Narcia= what!

Naruto punched narcia in the face breaking the wall behind her alerting all the guards outside. Narcia then hang from the outside edge of the wall of the fortress and one of her swords had fallen down so she could hold on and not fall to her death while her other hand still held on to her other sword-

Narcia= dam this is bad

-Naruto stood in the hole his punch made looking down on narcia in anger –

Narcia= ( how did he move so fast?)

Then guards spotted naruto –

Guards = there he is the intruder

Naruto= tch I better get hinata out of here

Naruto then quickly grabs hinata and carries her to somewhere safe and stays hidden –

Guards= quickly find the intruders

Narcia then tries to lift herself back in –

Narcia= urg

With a lot of effort she was able to get back in with the last of her strength before she couldn't move anymore –

Narcia= *breaths heavily * how did he….. became that strong… and fast all of a sudden…. and what was that red….. energy around him…

The guards kept on searching for naruto but couldn't find him or hinata –

After 2 hours of search narcia's and kurumi's body were put in front of Clint since they were too weak to move themselves –

Lord Clint= I see you've failed to stop the leaf shinobi

Narcia: I apologize they were stronger than I though

Lord Clint = no excuses you failed your job, we will no longer be using your services, I knew a woman couldn't be trusted with this.

Narcia= tch. Very well we will leave as a soon as were able to walk again.

Lord Clint= no

Narcia= what?

Lord Clint= for failing your job you'll be going to the dungeon

Narcia= why you, this wasn't part of our agreement

Lord Clint= I rule here I can do as I please.

Narcia= you will pay for this.

Lord Clint= guards take this woman to the dungeon

Guard= what about this other one?

Lord Clint = I think I'll keep her as my servant

Narcia= you bastard leave her alone

Lord client= quiet! Take her away

Kurumi= narcia….

Kurumi and narcia hands were cuffed and narcia was sent to the dungeon while kurumi's equipment was removed and she was left with the clothes she was wearing underneath -


	4. Chapter 3 join toguether

Chapter 3 join together

(Back to hinata and naruto)

Hinata= mm..mmm

Naruto= hinata are you ok?

Hinata= n…naruto what happen?

Naruto= you were knocked out by the guard I was fighting's attack

Hinata= I… I see , were are we?

Naruto= were still hidden in the fortress I needed to get you out of danger

They then hear a door opening –

Naruto= shh someone's here

Guard= get in there!

Guard pushes narcia into the floor of the cell –

Guard= enjoy your stay

Narcia= tch

The guard puts the sword in the wall and leaves and narcia sits down –

Narcia= you two can come out now leaf shinobi, I'm no longer your enemy.

Naruto and hinata come out of hiding –

Naruto= how did you know we were here? And how can we be sure you're no longer our enemy?

Narcia= I felt your presence the moment I got brought in here. And my contract has been cancel, your affairs with these guys are of no concern of mine anymore, however he has kurumi and I plan to get her back.

Hinata= contract? Are you a mercenary?

Narcia with her hands gets a bobbin pin from her hair and starts trying to unlock her cuffs –

Narcia= Yes.

Naruto= what are you doing?

Narcia=what's it look like I'm busting out of here

Naruto= with that little thing?

Then cuffs open –

Naruto= whoa

Narcia= you learn many things when you been a mercenary as long as I am. (Opens cell with a bobbin pin) If you'll excuse me I have someone to save

Naruto speaks as narcia picks up her sword and begins to leave –

Naruto= wait!

Narcia= what?

Naruto= if you're no longer our enemy then let's work together, besides your injured

Narcia= I'm not as weak as you think

Hinata= naruto is right we should work together it could increase the success of our mission and save your friend.

Narcia thinks for a bit -

Narcia= very well I'll accept your help

Naruto= all right then, hinata what's our plan of action?

Hinata= I should be able to locate the girl with my Byakugan

Narcia= the Byakugan?

Hinata= it's a special skill I posses that lets me see chakra points and through certain things

Narcia= not sure what you mean by chakra points but all right do you thing.

Hinata= right, Byakugan!

Hinata uses her Byakugan to locate kurumi –

Hinata= found her, She's on the 13 floor in a small room

Narcia= all right then let's go

Everyone follows hinata while remaining hidden to avoid detection and they reach the 13th floor

Hinata= wait

She looks around the edge of the wall-

Hinata= there's a guard in front of the door, we need to take him out without making noise

Narcia= leave it to me

Hinata= all right

Narcia stands still behind the wall for few seconds then quickly moves forward in the direction the guard is and unleashes her sword creating an agile sonic boom knocking the guard unconscious without much noise –

Narcia= it's clear

Naruto= whoa how'd you do that?

Narcia= never mind that lets go

They entered the room and dragged the body of the guard inside –

Narcia= kurumi are you all right? Did he do anything to you?

Releases kurumi that was tied up like a slave with a chain collar around her neck –

Kurumi= narcia! , you're here. I'm all right.

Kurumi notices hinata and naruto are in the room as well –

Kurumi= uh? Why are they here?

Narcia= don't worry they're with me. By the way where is your armor?

Kurumi= they removed my armor and kept it in the chambers where that jerk Clint is and he…

Narcia= what?

Kurumi whispered into narcia's ears –

Narcia= that scum!, don't worry I'll get it back

Hinata= we should move quickly before another guard shows up

Narcia= right lets go. Kurumi stay behind me till we get you your gear back

Kurumi= right

All 4 of them quickly set out the 14th floor to find Clint –

Hinata= Byakugan! , there are 2 more guards up ahead guarding the doors

Naruto= I'll handle this one – dashes forward -

Hinata= naruto wait!

Narcia= is he always so reckless?

Naruto throws a smoke bomb and knocks out the two guards -

Naruto= it's clear lets go in

Narcia= wait

Naruto= what?

Narcia= - talks to hinata – use your ability again and tell me what you see inside

Hinata= ok, Byakugan!

Hinata scans the room –

Hinata= there are no guards inside and on the throne is sitting Clint but something is not right

Narcia= what?

Hinata= according to what we were told these guys were suppose to be just a band of thugs but this man's chakras networks been altered

Narcia= meaning?

Hinata= that he's a shinobi like us.

Naruto= even so let's go in and kill him

Hinata= naruto we don't know his abilities and were not in peak conditions either

Naruto= so we just going to run away?

Hinata= no but…

Narcia= I will do it

Hinata= uh?

Narcia= I will go in first and see what abilities he has

Naruto= that's crazy your injured, I should be the one to enter first

Hinata= naruto wait

Naruto= hinata…

Hinata= how will we do this then?

Narcia= give me 2 of those smoke bombs you have when I use them I'll throw a sonic boom at him to distract him while you enter and remain in stealth while examining his abilities

Naruto= what about me?

Narcia= you will stay here and guard kurumi

Naruto= are you kidding me? Why only hinata?

Narcia= frankly I don't trust you to do a good job remaining hidden

Naruto= (grumble)

Narcia enters while leaving the door open and everyone else hiding behind it but quickly sets off a trap when she enters making 50 kunai drop on her but she deflects them with her sonic boom -

Lord Clint = so I see you've finally come…. How did you escape? (Clint thought it was naruto and hinata who entered the room)

Narcia= did I disappoint you? I told you not to underestimate me

Lord Clint= hmp indeed. Let me fix that and kill you now

Narcia= come and try

Clint creates many hand signs -

Clint= water style: Liquid bullet

Clint shoots out giant amounts of water that move with extreme speed but narcia reacts quickly and dodges then throws the smoke bombs and attacks with twin sonic boom giving hinata the signal to get inside and stealth herself while narcia fought –

Clint made more hand signs quickly before narcia's attack reached him –

Clint=water style: water wall

The sonic booms collided with the water but it didn't get through it only spread bits of water across the room –

Clint= you are no match for me. Water style: hidden mist jutsu

The room got filled with a fog blocking of any visual for narcia-

Narcia= a mist? I can't see anything

Clint= you won't be able to find me in this mist

Narcia remains calm and gets a feeling of her surroundings –

Clint= give up you cannot defeat me

Clint attacks narcia while hidden inside the mist but narcia's still manages to block his attacks without problem –

Clint= ( tch how is she able to block my attacks

He continued his attacks but was unable to land a hit –

Narcia= (this is starting to wear me down but I can't pinpoint his location I will have to use that attack )

Clint= you can't keep blocking forever!

Narcia crosses her arms and energy swords start appearing around her –

Clint= What!?

Narcia= *smiles* SWORD STORM!

The swords fly out in every direction around her –

Clint = arg!

The mist starts clearing but narcia didn't see Clint's body around her –

Clint= not bad it's a good thing they were only water clones

Narcia= water clones? – She looks around her noticing the puddles of water – I see

Clint= it's time to end this

– Creates many hand signs –

Clint= Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!

A giant water dragon is formed in front of Clint

Narcia= what the?!

She quickly throws a sonic boom but its ineffective –

Clint= you fool! Die!

The water dragon heads strait to narcia –

Narcia= ( it's too fast I can't doge it)

Hinata quickly steps in front of narcia-

Hinata= 8 trigram 64 palm guard

Hinata's jutsu is able to block the water dragons attack and protect narcia –

Narcia= thanks I owe you, did you gather the data you needed

Hinata= yes I have, in order to defeat him I have to get in range to be able to block he's chakra points to stops his jutsu's

Narcia= I will see if I can get you an opening

Hinata= right

Clint= so you joined forced with the leaf shinobi? I Knew woman's can be trusted.

Narcia= let's go!

Narcia dashes towards Clint to attack him with her slashes that were a tad slow because she's used the slash combo more often on 2 swords than on one. Clint takes out a kunai and blocks her attacks and then he counter attacks pushes narcia bit back and makes quick hand signs –

Clint= water style: liquid bullets!

The water style hit narcia and sends her flying to the wall, hinata then attacked Clint with her gentle fist trying to hit his inner organs with a blast of chakra that comes out of her hands. But when she hits Clint he turns into water –

Hinata=tch another water clone

Narcia=behind you!

Hinata looks back –

Clint= to slow!

Hinata closes her eyes as the kunai is about to kill her but she doesn't feel anything –

Hinata= uh?

Clint= Dam you woman!

Narcia had in time block the kunai with her sword saving hinata –

Narcia= I told you not to underestimate me!

-narcia kicks Clint in the stomach which sends him back on the floor. She then quickly puts her sword next to one of his fingers –

Narcia= I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you

Narcia impales her sword in his finger and cuts it off

Clint= you son of a *beep*!

Narcia picks up the finger and removes the ring and throws the finger aside –

Narcia= now die…

Narcia slices his head off. Since a minute passed and the body didn't turn to water again it was confirmed he was dead –

Hinata= you did it! I guess I wasn't much use to you uh?

Narcia= na thanks to you he lowered his guard and I got the real him and not some clone made of water.

Naruto and kurumi then enters –

Kurumi= narcia are you all right?

Narcia= more or less

Naruto= man I can't believe you took that guy down and didn't let me help

Hinata= do…don't worry naruto you did a lot during this mission

Naruto= *grumble* didn't feel like it

Narcia= here kurumi I believe this is yours.

Kurumi= o my wedding ring 3 thanks you 3

Narcia= don't mention it

Kurumi= uhm but narcia was it necessary to slice his head off?

Narcia= he pissed me off insulting us women

Hinata= well we still had to bring his head back with us

Kurumi= what!? Eeeeew. Why!?

Naruto= it's to prove the mission was a success

Kurumi= you're going to carry a severed head all the way back to where you came from?!

Hinata= no we use a scroll to teleport it to a different place and then re-summon it when we get to our village and report in

Kurumi= I…I see

Narcia= anyways kurumi go put on your armor so we can go I need to recover my sword

Naruto= where you girls going to go?

Narcia= well we don't have any money from this land and we don't know the exchange rate from our place to here so well just rest over a tree or something till we find a another job

Naruto= that's crazy you should come back with us to our village

Hinata= uhm naruto I'm not sure lady hokage would be pleased with that idea

Naruto= don't worry about it hinata I'll talk with grandma Tsunade.

Hinata= I… I suppose.

Naruto= see all is well

Kurumi joins them ready in her gears –

Kurumi= hey what going on what you all talking about?

Narcia= he wants us to come to his village since we don't have a place to stay or money for that matter.

Kurumi= that sounds nice

they all headed out of the fortress to walk back to the leaf village but narcia picked up her other sword before leaving –


	5. chapter 4 is the mission a fail?

chapter 4 is the mission a fail?

(naruto and hinata in the front )

Naruto= well since this mission is a success guess we won't need to go back to the academy will we hinata.

Hinata= uhm naruto about that

Naruto= yea what's up?

Hinata= the mission was that we made the kill

Naruto= yea so what's your point?

Hinata= well "we" didn't kill him, she did and with a sword the moment they confirm it they will notice it was done by a sword and not a kunai.

Naruto= and?

Hinata= the mission might be….classified as….failed…

Naruto= what!?

(Narcia and kurumi in the back )

Kurumi= so narcia how you feeling?

Narcia= I'm all right for now all though I'm going to need a new armor this one looks like it can fall apart at any minute

Kurumi= yea mine to, it got damaged a bit but not as bad as yours though.

Narcia= also these swords need some fixing the blade as lots its edge a bit. Wonder if there any good blacksmith in this village were headed.

Kurumi= guess we will just have to wait and see

they hear naruto scream –

naruto= what!?

Narcia= hey what's wrong?

Naruto = no no no no no no no! I don't want to go back to the academy!

Narcia= uh? What's he talking about?

Hinata= well remember when I said that we needed the head to confirm that our mission was a success?

Narcia= yea so?

Hinata= well uhm you see we were the one who had to kill him and since he was killed by you there is a chance they may considerate a fail….

Narcia= ok… that still doesn't explain what the kid is saying about going back to an academy

Hinata= well you see because naruto has failed a few missions and gloated that this was going be an easy mission, lady hokage gave us a warning that if we failed we both have to go back to the academy and study since day 1

Kurumi = o wow

Narcia= don't worry about it I'll talk to this hokage of yours

Hinata= o thank you

Narcia= one thing though

Hinata= yes?

Points at naruto –

Narcia= can you do something about him before I lose it and beat him up?

Naruto was still screaming freaking out –

Hinata= oh..uhm…..su…ure

After much trying hinata got naruto to calm down and they continue their walk back

Naruto= o yea now that I think about it. Hey lady

Narcia= what?

Naruto= we never introduce ourselves properly

Narcia= I guess we didn't

Hinata= oh his right how rude of us my name is Hinata Hyuga

Naruto= my name is naruto uzumaki

Narcia= my name is Narcia Striker

Kurumi= my name is Kurumi Striker

Naruto= oh you both have the same surname, are you two sisters?

Narcia= no

Naruto= cousins?

Narcia= are you just going to keep guessing?

Naruto= yep!

Narcia= sigh. Were married to each other

Naruto= uh?

Narcia= what do I have to spell it out for you? Me- and- kurumi – are- married –

Hinata and naruto = eeeeeehhhhhhh!?

Narcia= ow why are you two shouting?

Naruto= bu…but… your both girls

Narcia= and your point is?

Hinata= I didn't know a girl could fall in love with another girl and get married

Narcia= is it that strange?

Naruto= well…yea

Narcia= whether it's strange to you or not it doesn't matter I love her and I don't see a reason why I can't be married to her

Kurumi all happy puts her arms around narcia's left arm clinging to it –

Kurumi= hehe yea I love narcia lots and I'm very happy being married to her.

They kept on walking and eventually reached the village -

Naruto= all right home sweet home can't wait to eat at ichiraku's

Hinata= n...naruto we have to go report in first

Naruto= aww come on I'm hungry

Narcia= jeez your such a hassle reporting in of your job should be your first concern

Naruto= fine whatever (grumble)!

They all walk to the hokage office –

*knocks, Knocks*

Tsunade= come in

Hinata= hinata hyuga and naruto uzumaki reporting in my lady

Tsunade= ah hinata naruto how was the mission

Hinata= the mission was a success, the boss was eliminated but we ran into some trouble

Tsunade= I see and this trouble has something to do with the two person behind you?

Hinata= yes hokage-sama

Tsunade= please state who the two of you are

Narcia and kurumi bow in respect -

Narcia= my name is narcia striker

Kurumi= my name is kurumi striker

Narcia= we are both swordmasters and we are both mercenaries

Tsunade= I see, so what is your relationship with our leaf shinobi

Narcia= it's complicated

Tsunade= explain

Narcia= me and kurumi are from the land of blue as I mentioned before we are mercenaries for hire. I had received in my homeland a letter from the land of fire saying that they wished to hire us for a job. We took the job which was guarding the boss your leaf shinobi where assign to assassinate.

Tsunade= so you fought our ninjas

Narcia= yes

Tsunade=continue

Narcia= as you surmised we ended up fighting these 2 and both party's suffered some injuries but none life threatening.

Tsunade= I see

Narcia= after failing to defeat them our client turned against us and I was thrown in jail and kurumi was treated as a slave. I then happen to meet these 2 shinobi again and we decided to work together since our objectives became the same.

Tsunade= and what was the problem hinata mentioned?

Narcia= according to her the mission was that they had to be the ones to assassinate said boss but it was I who beheaded him

Tsunade= I see that would technically mean they have failed their objective.

Hinata and naruto both "gulped" in fear of being sent back to the academy –

Narcia= although I may have killed the man it wouldn't have been possible without their help so if possible I would take any responsibility of the trouble they could be in for not beings the ones to kill him

Naruto and hinata were realy surprised that a stranger would just take a punishment for them –

Tsunade= hmmmm

Naruto and hinata were waiting with anticipation Tsunades answer –

Tsunade= answer me one question.

Narcia=yes?

Tsunade= from what you were able to see how well did these 2 work as a team?

Narcia looked at both naruto and hinata and then looked back at Tsunade –

Narcia= the female shinobi urr hinata showed intelligence and leadership, the boy showed great strength and loyalty for his team mate however…..

Tsunade=however?

Narcia= he still need more discipline

Tsunade= I see. Hinata, naruto

Both= yes mam?

Tsunade= I won't be sending you back to the academy

Naruto= phew what a relieve

Tsunade= however, from now on till I say so you will train under narcia

Naruto= but she's not a ninja what can we learn from her?

Tsunade= it is as she says naruto you will require discipline and hinata will be part of it to so you can develop your skills as a team

Naruto= come on baachan I have enough discipline

Tsunade= naruto! You will follow my orders or I will send you back to the academy!

Naruto= y…yes mam

Narcia= if I may I would like to make a request

Tsunade= yes?

Narcia= since we just arrived here we have no money from this land nor do we have a place to stay. If possible we wish we could get some accommodation a small non expensive apartment will do, we wouldn't not like to impose.

Tsunade= very well I will arrange an accommodation, for the mean time you will stay at the hyuga compound. Hinata please see that they get the necessity they need

Hinata= yes hokage-sama

All four of them left the office –

Tsunade= this should be interesting


	6. Chapter 5 new training

Chapter 5 new training

(Just outside the hokage building)

Naruto= man why did you have to say I needed discipline?

Narcia= because you do

Naruto= im plenty disciplined believe it!

Hinata= now…now don't fight let's just go to ichiraku's and eat

Kurumi= but we don't have any money

Hinata= that's ok I can pay, it's the least I can do for helping us

Kurumi= are you sure?

Hinata = of course

Kurumi= all right then thank you hinata

They all went to eat at ichiraku's -

Teuchi= welcome to ichiraku, o naruto welcome

Naruto= hey teuchi serve me up some miso pork ramen

Teuchi= coming right up and for the ladies?

Hinata= i..il have miso pork ramen too

Kurumi= uhm well were new here so I'll just have what they having, how about you narcia?

Narcia= sure serve me same thing please

Teuchi= all right then 4 miso pork ramen coming up

Kurumi= so tell me hinata what's this hyuga compound like?

Hinata= o well it's were the hyuga clan, my clan resides within the village

Kurumi= a clan? Like made of different people?

Hinata= well yes you could say that. The hyuga are one of the most respected clan in the village

Ayame= here you go miso pork ramen steaming hot

Everyone= itadakimasu

Kurumi= looks delicious, never had ramen before

Kurumi starts eating –

Kurumi= mmm it's good

Naruto= yea ichiraku ramen is the best

-they all continue to eat and while kurumi narcia and hinata only ate 1 bowl naruto ate 8)

Kurumi: how can he eat that much?

Narcia= I'm surprised he doesn't get sick eating that much

Hinata= hehe

Narcia= by the way you two tomorrow we meet in front of the hokage's building

Naruto= why there?

Narcia= cause I'm new here and I don't know the places yet

Naruto= o….ok

Hinata, narcia, and kurumi left ichiraku and headed to the hyuga compounds –

Hinata= here we are

Kurumi= wow It's so huge!

Hinata= people seem to say that a lot

They enter the compound and as they enter they meet hiashi hyuga –

Hinata= oh father im home

Hiashi= welcome home dearest daughter, who are the people accompanying you?

Hinata= o these are kurumi and narcia

Hiashi= ah yes the hokage sent word about them, your room has been ready for you

Kurumi and narcia were shown to their room and the quickly went to sleep do to their long exhausting trip –

-the next day came and they met up in front of the hokage's office –

Narcia= alrigth everyone here?

Hinata= yep

Naruto= yep

Kurumi= haii

Narcia= well since everyone is here can either of you tell me of a place in this village where we can train without interruption?

Hinata= well we can go to one of the training grounds

Narcia= which is the closest one?

Hinata= hmmm well #7 is the closest

Narcia= all right may you please lead?

Hinata= of course

They all go to training ground #7 –

Narcia= now then for starts lets everyone introduce themselves properly

Naruto= but we've already know who everyone here is – naruto complained-

Naruto gets slaped in the head with a large paper fan –

Naruto= oww what was that for?!

Narcia= im showing you discipline now do as I tell you

Naruto= yes mam (grumble)

Narcia= now then I shall start, my name is narcia striker I am a swordmaster and I am also a mercenary, my style is dual wielder and I shall be looking after your training for the time being.

Kurumi= I am Kurumi striker I am also a swordmaster though not at the same level as narcia, I am also a mercenary and my style is dual wielder but I am quite capable with 1handed swords and a shield.

Hinata= my name is hinata hyuga my figthign style is the gentle fist, I have good chakra control and I am able to deflect certain attacks with my 8 trigram 64palm guard

Naruto= Right my turn! My names naruto uzumaki, I love ramen and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me Believe it.

Narcia= ( hokage uh?) well then now that everyone as introduce themselves let's see your lvl of fighting. Kurumi you will test naruto and I will test hinata since we alrigth fougth them vise versa.

Kurumi= ok

All of of them battled for an hour –

Narcia= all right that's enough

Hinata= all right

Naruto= what? But I have plenty of energy left

Narcia= kurumi and I will evaluate both of you performance give us a moment

-narcia and kurumi walked a little far and speaked among themselves –

Narcia= so what you think of the boy?

Kurumi= well without doubt he certainly has a lot of stamina but his coordination's with his attacks lack. What about hinata?

Narcia= her skills in hand to hand combat are decent but her skill with a weapon lacks a lot.

Kurumi= true their kunais are good for defense against a blade but on offence are not very effective.

Narcia= hmmm let's try something

-they walk back to naruto and hinata –

Naruto= well?

Narcia= each of you take one of kurumi's sword

Naruto= what for?

Narcia= just do it

Both hinata and naruto pick up a sword –

Narcia= now I want you to both come at me

Naruto= all right

Naruto runs towards narcia and tries to slash at narcia but she just moves to the side and avoids and naruto falls face down to the ground for not keeping well his balance , while then hinata tries to slash sideways but when collides with narcias sword she drops the sword cause of the pain in her hands –

Naruto= ow my face .

Hinata= ow my hands .

Narcia= hmmm, alrigth you two listen up

Both narcia and naruto sat down to listen –

Narcia= first of all you naruto

Naruto= yes?

Narcia= you lack coordination in your attacks making the enemy read your movements easily and also you put too much strength in attacking me which is why you fell down after swinging it.

Naruto= o

Narcia= now hinata

Hinata= yes?

Narcia= you have good hand to hand combat but your skill with a weapons lack that is why when the swords collided you could not hold on to it

Hinata= I see

Narcia= now there's something I will ask both of you in regards to your training

Hinata= what is it?

Narcia= since the method of training here is different than mine it is difficult for me to properly train you so I will ask you, do you wish to train to learn how to use a sword properly?

Naruto= a sword?

Narcia= yes as ive mentioned before we are swordmasters not shinobi we have our own method of training

-hinata raises her hands for a question –

Narcia= yes?

Hinata= well, will training this help us become better ninjas even if you're not shinobi's?

Narcia= hmmm well I suppose it could make you better ninjas but that's all up to your efforts in your training.

Naruto= sooo will I get to use two swords like you?

Narcia = no

Naruto= awww why not

Narcia= dual wielder is a dificult style and me and kurumi learned it on our own, I didn't teach her and no one taught me.

Naruto= o

Narcia= so what is your answer?

Naruto= I'll do it if it will make me stronger

Hinata= i..il do..it to

Narcia= very well now theres one more thing, both of you will have to buy the practice swords

Naruto= why can't we just use your swords?

Narcia= did you already forget the results of using a real sword in your current state?

Naruto=….. Point taken

Narcia= that will be all for today

Naruto= all right im going to get me some ramen

Hinata= na…naruto can I join you? we could go shopping for the swords afterwads to…toguether

Naruto= sure hinata lets go

Naruto and hinata both walked away -

Kurumi= so what should we do then?

Narcia= I need to go to the hokage's office a moment, I need more information on those two

Kurumi= o I see

Narcia= did you have any plans?

Kurumi= hmmm not really just thought we could walk around and know the village a bit more

Narcia= if you don't mind waiting we can go after I'm done

Kurumi= sure we would have a hard time meeting up again since we don't know the place yet

Narcia= all right

They both headed to the hokages and kurumi waited outside –

*knocks on the door*

Tsunade= come in

-narcia enters-

Tsunade= I's there something I can help you with?

Narcia= yes, its regard hinata and naruto

Tsunade= what about them?

Narcia= if it's not something I can't see I'll understand, but is there any way I can see some sort of document regarding their abilities?

Tsunade= why do you need such information?

Narcia= to better assess the training I am giving them, if it's something that's classified il understand and come up with a better training method.

Tsunade= you seem to be very interested in their training. Care to explain?

Narcia= im simply returning the favor

Tsunade= favor?

Narcia= they helped me save kurumi

Tsunade= your partner? I see you two must have a strong friendship together – drinks the tea she had next to her papers –

Narcia= well we are married after all

-Tsunade spewed her drink in surprise –

Tsunade= your married? But you two are woman?!

Narcia= why is that so surprising?

Tsunade= *ahem* I apologize that was rude of me

Narcia= that's all right

-Tsunade then take 2 files out and hand them to narcia –

Narcia= hmmm, is it ok to get a copy of this?

Tsunade= sure

-she calles for shizune –

Tsunade= shizune

Shizune= yes my lady

Tsunade= please make a copy of these 2 files for narcia.

Shizune= yes lady Tsunade

-shizune left the office to make the copies –

Narcia= if you don't mind me asking do you know of any blacksmith than can create armors around here? My armors and weapon were damaged and I need a fix

Tsunade= hmmm there is a popular blacksmith not too far from here that could help you he's allied with us, I'll write you a recommendation.

Narcia= thank you my lady

Shizune then came back to the office with the copies –

Shizune= here you are – hand them to narcia –

Narcia= thank you

Narcia left with the copies of the data on naruto and hinata and the recommendation letter –

Shizune= lady Tsunade

Tsunade= yea?

Shizune= was it wise to give her that information?

Tsunade= don't worry I have a feeling she can be trusted

Outside the hokage building –

Kurumi= oh narcia all done?

Narcia= yes let's just leave this documents in our room and we can go wherever you like

Kurumi= k

Narcia and kurumi headed to the compound to leave the documents there –

Mean while back with naruto and hinata –

Tenten= welcome! , oh naruto, hinata what a surprise to see you here

Hinata= hi tenten were looking for wooden swords

Tenten= wooden swords what for?

Naruto= our new sensei is going to train us to use swords and she asked us to buy wooden swords

Tenten= whoa whoa whoa what?! You have a new sensei and you and hinata are in the same team?

Naruto= yea

Tenten= what about team 7 and hinata's team?

Naruto= hmm I'm not sure but that's grandmas Tsunades department.

Tenten=oh

-naruto looks at the real swords around the shop and tenten wispers to hinata –

Tenten= hey hinata

Hinata=y..yes?

Tenten= is it true are you and naruto in a team now?

Hinata= yes for now

Tenten=Who else in on the team?

Hinata= just me and n..naruto-kun

Tenten= I guess you lucked out hinata

Hinata= l..lucked out?

Tenten= yea now you can spend more time with your crush and who knows maybe now he will fall for you

-hinata starting to blush –

Hinata= y..you realy think so

Tenten= yea now you get a chance to show him how great you are

Hinata= yo.. your right

Naruto came back close to them –

Naruto= what are you two talking about?

Tenten= oh nothing just girl talk

Naruto= oh

Hinata= y..yea just girl talk naruto-kun

Naruto= oh well, well tenten you're the weapon expert which sword should we buy there different types.

Tenten= let's see

-tenten helped naruto and hinata out by picking the best model for each to use –

*cashier ding sound *

Tenten= thank you for your purchase. See you around

Hinata= thank you for your help tenten see ya.

Back with kurumi and narcia –

They were just exiting the compound holding hands –

Narcia= so where should we go?

Kurumi= let's just t walk and see where it takes us ^_^

Narcia= k =)

They both start walking through the village and seeing the shops around. They spent hours walking around the village taking in the sites, shops, parks etc. while they were walking around the town naruto noticed them walking by –

Naruto= hey look its sensei

Hinata= o it is looks like they're on date

Naruto put a big grin on his face –

Hinata= naruto? – said confused at his grin –

Naruto= hinata-chan lets follow them

Hinata= what?! Why?!

Naruto= I want to learn more about them

Hinata= n..naruto I don't think it's a good idea

Naruto= ah don't worry about it come on

Naruto grabs hinata's hand and drags her with him. Hinata was surprised and was blushing a lot cause of naruto holding her hands to care about what he wanted to do –

-they tailed narcia and kurumi for few hours and it was starting to get dark. They continue walking and ended up at a summit, the sun was just setting and narcia and kurumi watched the sunset –

Kurumi= such a lovely sunset -holding on to narcia's arm while looking at the sunset -

Narcia= yea….

-narcia closed her eyes and remembered something from long ago and then she started to sing –

Narcia= "a twinkle in the night sky far far away, a golden star takes the part in my dreams, on a sleepless evening I sing alone, tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of the dream, on a sleepless evening I sing alone…, tomorrow I'll sing with you…. on the wings of the dream….., on a sleepless evening I sing alone…, tomorrow I'll sing with you… on the wings of the dream.

When she finished singing a tear fell down from her eyes -

Kurumi= that was a lovely song narcia

-She looked at narcia and saw a tear on her face –

Kurumi= what's wrong?

Narcia wiped the tear away –

Narcia= it's nothing I just remember something that made me sad

Kurumi= the song?

Narcia= yea my mother used to sing it to me when I was little

Little behind them naruto and hinata were hiding on a tree nearby –

Naruto= I can't hear what their saying

Hinata= naruto we better go before she catches us

Naruto= just a sec

-naruto leaned over more but the branch he was on broke and as he fell he grabbed hinata's sleeve and pulled her with him –

Naruto= ahhhhh

Hinata = kyaaaaa!

Naruto fell hard on the floor and hinata fell on top of him –

Hinata= ow *gasp* naruto are you all right?

Naruto= yea my face broke my fall and my back broke your fall

*ahem*!

\- Both were shocked and looked in fear to where the sound came from and they saw a really mad swordmaster –

Naruto= h..h…hey how…is..it going? – he said in fear –

Narcia stared at naruto and hinata with deadly looking eyes and then left –

Naruto= phew I thought she was going to kill us

Kurumi interrupted –

Kurumi= I wouldn't be relived if I were you

Naruto= *gulp* wh…what do you mean?

Kurumi made a sarcastic smile –

Kurumi= you made her mad so you better prepare for the worse

Kurumi left afterwards to follow narcia and looked back –

Kurumi= see ya tomorrow

Naruto and hinata where left there thinking –

Naruto= wh…what do ... you think she will do to us?

Hinata= i..i don't know she looked really mad. I told you this be a bad idea.

Naruto= sorry, well it's pretty late il walk you home

Hinata= ok

Naruto and hinata both walk to the hyuga compound –

Naruto= here we are

Hinata= thanks for walking me home naruto. See you in the training grounds tomorrow

Naruto= ok, bye hinata.

Hinata enters the compound to rest for the night –

-The next day at the training ground narcia was waiting for naruto and hinata to arrive while kurumi was going to come later bringing food for her and narcia. After about 30 min of waiting they both showed up-

Narcia= I see your finaly here

Naruto=(oh boy I wonder what she's going to do to us after last night )

Narcia= did you bring your gear?

Hinata= yes mam

Narcia= good before we begin I will ask you a question. What is your most favorite food and what is the worst food for you?

Naruto= (our favorite food? maybe she's not mad after all and just wants to know us better) – thought cheerfully –

Hinata= well I love cinnamon buns the most but I hate broccoli it's the only vegetable I dislike.

Naruto= as for me I love all kinds of different ramen but I hate all vegetables.

Narcia= I see. Let us begin

Narcia began their training in wielding a sword. 4 hours passed and hinata and naruto were exhausted practicing, kurumi who arrived an hour between those 4 hours that passed suggested to go eat –

Kurumi= hey why don't we eat?

Narcia= sounds good. All right you two rest for now.

Naruto= -sigh- im beat and starving I could go for 6 bowls of ramen

Hinata= *tummy rumbles* I'm really hungry to

Naruto= can we go eat now?

Narcia= sure there's just one thing

Naruto= what?

Narcia= you naruto will **ONLY** be able to eat vegetables and hinata will **ONLY** be able to eat broccoli for the next 4 days

Both= Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Narcia= it's your punishment for tailing us yesterday

Naruto= oh come on that's unreasonable!

Narcia= do you want me to extended to 7 days?

Naruto= no please I can't survive that long

Narcia= then do as I say and don't even try to eat behind my back just cause I'm not watching – stare with a killer intent –

Both=*gulp* yes mam

Narcia= you may go now

Both naruto and hinata left to try to go eat since it had to be what they hated-

Kurumi= don't you think you went a little over board

Narcia= maybe but it will teach him to be more disciplined

Kurumi= I feel sorry for hinata thought she doesn't need disciplined

Narcia= yea well cant spare one of them, so what you bring?

Kurumi= o yea I brought sandwiches, rice with meatballs and plenty of juice.

Narcia= sounds great lets dig in

Mean while elsewhere in town –

Naruto= im so hungry…

Hinata= and we can only eat things we hate…..

They entered a store and bought some prepared veggies for naruto and broccoli with cheese on it . they sat in the park after wards –

Naruto= *sigh* ok time to eat…

He was going to pick the veggies with his chopstick to eat but just left the hand trembling without moving it –

Hinata= naruto are you ok?

Naruto= i….

Hinata= ?

Naruto= I can't do it I hate veggies!

He got frustrated and left the plate next to where he was sitting and ran away in a panic –

Naruto= I just caaaaan't!

Hinata= naruto! Wait!

But he was already gone and left hinata there in the park –

Hinata= *tummy rumbles * im to hungry…..

She stared at the broccoli and painfully started eating it –

Hinata= *while chewing* yuck

-Hinata ate half of what she had and put it away for later because she couldn't keep eating it because she disliked it so much. She also put away what naruto left since it was untouched, she also picked up his sword which he forgot to take and walked back to the training ground by herself carrying everything-

Kurumi= oh look its hinata

Narcia= what's up

Hinata= uhm well naruto ran off in a panic after trying to eat this

Narcia= such exaggeration

-kurumi took the bag of food from hinata –

Narcia= kurumi and I will eat it itl just be a waste of food other wise

Hinata= o ok

-kurumi looked at narcia with a sad face of wanting to help hinata and after half a minute answer –

Narcia= very well

Hinata= uh?

Kurumi= here hinata

Hinata= but that's –eyes widen –

Kurumi= I saw this at a store nearby and bought some for dessert. Please have one

Hinata= are you sure but sensei said…

Narcia= don't worry about it just eat it

Hinata sat down and grabed what kurumi gave her, her most favorite food cinnamon buns. She was so happy eating it kurumi couldn't help but smile and laugh –

Kurumi= you realy do love those don't you

Hinata= their my absolute favorite 3

Narcia= after we done eating can you show me where naruto lives? By the way you told me he reacted he will probably starve before he eats vegetables.

After they were all done eating all 3 of them walked to naruto's apartment –

Naruto= im so hungry…

*hears door bell*

Naruto= so…hun….gry….

*hears door bell again*

Naruto= who is it….im coming..

-bearly able to stand cause of all the hunger he manages to open the door and gets hit on the head with a wooden sword –

Naruto= ow! Hey whats the big idea!

He then sees who hit him –

Naruto= oh sensei …its… you

Narcia looks around his apartment that is a complete filth and notices a ramen on the table, witch naruto then sees that she's looking at the empty bowl of ramen on the table and panics –

Naruto= I didn't eat ramen I swear that was from yesterday

Naruto gets hit on the head again –

Naruto= ow what was that for?

Narcia then shows him a bag of food –

Naruto= uh?

Narcia= here eat before you literally starve to death

Naruto= but you said…

Narcia= forget what I said

-naruto's eyes sparkled with happiness and took the bag and eat what was in it –

Narcia= one more thing this place is beyond filthy, clean it up by tomorrow or I **WILL** make you eat vegetables – leaves closing the door behind her -

Narcia= hinata you can do what you want for the rest of the day just make sure you rest up for tomorrow.

Hinata= ok I will

Hinata waited till kurumi and narcia left –

Hinata= I think il help naruto clean if he doesn't mind

*Knocks on the door *

Naruto= who is it?

Hinata= it's me hinata can I come in?

Naruto= sure come in

Hinata enters de apartment-

Naruto= whats up hinata?

Hinata= I just thought maybe you could use some help cleaning so she doesn't get mad again.

Naruto= are you sure?

Hinata= i. I don't mind naruto-kun

Naruto= ok thanks hinata-chan

After naruto finished eating he and hinata cleaned his whole apartment that took 6 hours because of the huge mess he had –

Hinata= phew finally done

Naruto= yea thanks a lot hinata-chan, sorry it was such a huge mess.

Hinata= your welcome naruto-kun. I guess I'll see you tomorrow

Naruto= see you tomorroww hinata-chan


	7. Chapter 6 new team's first mission

Chapter 6 new team's first mission

The next day came and they continued their training. They kept training for several days till one day –

Anbu bird= lady narcia you are requested at the hokage's office immediately

Narcia= I see. Kurumi can you take over for me?

Kurumi= sure thing

Narcia left for the hokages office and left naruto and hinata's training in kurumis hand –

-at the hokage's office –

Narcia= you called for me?

Tsunade= yes I need to speak with you.

Narcia= about what?

Tsunade= although you are not part of our military shinobi force you are in charge of 2 of our shinobis and will be able to participate in mission regular shinobi are tasked with

Narcia=so your saying you want me to participate in a mission right now?

Tsunade= yes but since you are not a shinobi you may decline of course if your wiling to participate you will be payed like any regular shinobi.

Narcia= how much exactly?

Tsunade= well each payment differs from rank in mission the harder it is the more payment you get and of course the harder it most likely will be.

Narcia= I see not that much different than my normal mercenary life.

Tsunade= so you wish to participate?

Narcia= yes I appreciate the hospitality the hyuga's have given us but I don't like mooching of them too long for free plus I need money to pay for my gear to be fixed

Tsunade= I see if that your decision…

Narcia=can kurumi also participate as well or is it only just me

Tsunade= hmm well she does work with you as well and that way you can be a 4 man team. Very well

Narcia= thank you

Tsunade= now then on to your assignment, I need you and your team to infiltrate a guild of mercenaries and learn if any of their plans involve attacking the land of fire it's a request from the lord of the land and its considered an A class mission and it does pay well

Narcia= all right what time do we leave

Tsunade= prepare yourself at the gate within the hour

Narcia= understood

Tsunade= oh one last thing we should give your unit a name

Narcia= if I may I would like to make a suggestion

Narcia then went back to the training ground were kurumi was still supervising the training –

Kurumi= oh your back

Narcia= yea and we have work to do

Kurumi= what kind of work

Narcia= about the same we always done only these 2 will come along

Narcia then stands in front of hinata and naruto –

Narcia= all right you two stop for a moment

Naruto= why whats wrong?

Narcia= we have an assignment and the hokage put all four of us in a unit to do it we have to be ready at the gate in an hour

Naruto= should we bring our swords?

Narcia= no you're not ready yet

Naruto= I guess your right wooden sword couldn't do much

Narcia= sigh you still need more discipline

Naruto= uh, why?

Narcia= never mind just go get ready

They all then met within the hour at the gate –

Narcia= all right team from this moment on we will be the STRIKER team

Naruto= cool name

Narcia= in case there are any question I will be team captain

All 3= k

Narcia= as for the mission we have to infiltrate a guild of mercenaries and find out if the plans they have are for attacking this village there will be no confrontation unless forced to understood?

All= yes mam

Narcia= all right then let's move out

Team striker moved out on their mission which took several days to reach their destination-

They reached their destination which was a town called "black gate" –

Narcia= here we are the town of black gate

Naruto= so what do we do now?

Narcia= first set up ur radio frequency at 165.3

Everyone set the radio at that frequency –

Narcia= now we split up and search for a building filled with mercenaries or if you see a peculiar insignia that's probably the place, call me or kurumi to verify, but keep a low profile.

Everyone entered the town and spread out in different directions –

After 5 min –

Naruto= I found it

-heard by radio –

Narcia= found what the guild

-naruto still talking to himself –

Naruto= It's the golden pureheartyfier ninja way ramen they're the best!

Narcia got so angry she was about to shout narutos ear off –

Hinata= oh naruto….

Kurumi: oh boy…..

-narcia speaked trying to control herself –

Narcia= if your done wasting time…..get back to work!

Naruto= yes mam…

They continued searching –

Hinata= hmm this is a strange insignia

-kurumi noticed hinata and walked to her –

Kurumi= hey hinata found something?

Hinata= I think so, is this the type of insignia we are suppose to be looking for?

-kurumi examines It –

Kurumi= yep thats the one, let narcia and naruto know

Hinata= ok

Hinata talked into her radio –

Hinata= miss narcia naruto-kun we found the place

Few minutes later they gathered at the place where kurumi and hinata were at –

Narcia= alrigth kurumi lets go in you two stay out here and keep a eye open for anything unusual happening

Narcia and kurumi enter the building which had a bar as an entrance. As they entered they looked around the place till they reached the table were the barkeep was behind –

Narcia= excuse me im looking for some work

Barkeep= you best go back from where you came from

Narcia= we don't serve mercenary work for woman around these parts and these guys don't respect woman very much so take my advice and leave.

-narcia looks slightly around her surroundings –

Narcia= noted.

She then turned around and walk towards the door while kurumi behind her but she is soon cut off by 2 tall with large arms –

Guy#1= now what are to pretty lady's like you hanging around in a place like this?

Narcia= move aside

Guy#2= now don't be like that lets share a few drink

-guy#2 put his hand on narcia's shoulder . narcia's eye looks instantly to the hand on her -shoulder -

Mean while –

Naruto= *tummy rumbles* im hungry wish I could eat this ramen I bougth

Hinata= naruto we have to remain focus, we wouldn't want sensei to…..

A man gets send threw the door of the guild –

Guy#2= ruuuaaaggg

Naruto= what just happened?!

Narcia and kurumi walk out of the store –

Guy#2= you bitch

The guy charges at narcia but she slightly moves sideway and trips him with her leg –

Narcia= you're not worth my time

Narcia and kurumi walked away and narcia signal naruto and hinata with her eyes to follow her -

They all went outside the village –

Naruto= so what happen?

Narcia= just some idiot thinking he's better than women

Naruto= oh

Narcia= anyways here's what where going to do. Naruto and I will create a commotion while Hinata and Kurumi will infiltrate during the distraction got it?

All= yes

Narcia= all right as for the distraction…..

Naruto= I know il use my sexy jutsu

Narcia= your what?

Naruto did the sexy jutsu to show narcia what he meant but he then got hit in the head by narcia –

Naruto= ow why you do that?

Narcia=don't ever do that in front of me again its degrading to women

Naruto= shes hard to please (grumble)

Narcia= what you say?

Naruto= nothing! So what's the plan?

Naruto and narcia planed out their plan and headed out they did their distraction while hinata and kurumi did their part in the infiltration, after that event was done they concluded that there was no attack planed against konoha by the guild of mercenaries –

-back at konoha –

*knocks**knocks*

Tsunade= come in

-narcia and her team enters –

Tsunade= I see your back

Naruto= mission accomplish grandma!

-narcia slaps naruto on the head –

Naruto= ow!

Narcia= please pardon him he still needs work with his discipline

Tsunade= right…. So report

Kurumi= we infiltrated successfully the guild and come to the conclusion that no attack are planned for this village.

Tsunade= very well you may leave

Narcia= as you wish

-they all started leaving the office –

Tsunade= hinata stay a moment

Hinata= yes hokage-sama

-everyone else finish leaving and hinata stayed back, naruto curious wanted to hear through the door but narcia dragged him by the shirt outside –

Hinata= what is it you wish to speak with me hokage-sama?

Tsunade= hinata I want to hear your opinion on how narcia and her partner handle this mission the team and how well all of you acted as a team

Hinata= ok but shouldn't naruto also give his opinion?

Tsunade= I could but I rather hear it from someone more…. Observant

Hinata= i..i see. Well she is tough and make sure we work together. I think she handled the team well even though she's not a ninja, I also think our team work was good at least for this mission since its our first together in this team.

Tsunade= I see, thank you that will be all you may leave

Hinata= yes

-hinata politely bows and leaves -

Tsunade= looks like this team will be able to take on more missions

Shizune= lady Tsunade im glad that this team works well but what do we do with team 7 and hinata's team?

Tsunade= well team 7 was only kakashi naruto and sakura just transfer to hinata's former team, kakashi barely trains them anyway just give him some other missions and disband team 7 for now.


	8. Chapter 7 new gear

Chapter 7 new gear

Outside the hokage building hinata had returned to her new team -

Narcia= welcome back

Hinata= here I picked up everyone's payment for this mission

-hinata handed everyone their payments –

Kurumi &narcia = thank you

Naruto= thanks hinata-chan

Kurumi= so what do we do now?

Narcia= well I'm going to search for a blacksmith the hokage recommended me to fix our gear

Naruto= guess I'll get some ichiraku and head home

Hinata= I'll be heading home I have practice with father

Kurumi= hey hinata can I see your practice I'm curious of your fighting style, if that's all right

Hinata= well I'm not sure we will have to ask father.

Kurumi= lets go ask then

Hinata= ok

Everyone went their separate ways for the day –

-narcia went to the blacksmith –

Narcia= this seems to be the place

-narcia enters a small house across a bridge

Narcia= excuse me

Blacksmith= yes what do you want?

Narcia= pardon me im looking for the blacksmith I need my armor to be fixed

Blacksmith = sorry but my services are for the leaf

Narcia= well the hokage told me to give you this letter

-the blacksmith reads the letter –

Blacksmith= very well then please remove your armor so I may inspect it

Narcia removes her armor leaving only her black short and short pants-

Blackmisth= hmmm this was a very good design of armor it is repairable but its durability won't be the same.

Narcia= I see, so if I get hit with this chakra attacks ninja's use it won't hold even a little?

Blacksmith= I'm afraid not…. However

Narcia=?

Blacksmith= I may be able to build an armor from scratch that is able to withstand certain chakra blasts. I can even copy the design of this armor if you like?

Narcia= I see, would that cost a lot?

Blacksmith= about 50,000ryos

Narcia=hmmm at the moment I have 23,000ryos from my last missions payment can I pay this and pay the rest after it's finished?

Blacksmith= sure not a problem

Narcia= how long will this take?

Blacksmith= I say about 5 to 7 days

Narcia= very well I'll see you then

-at the hyuga compound –

Hinata= father I'm home

Hiashi= welcome home daughter, it's almost time for practice be ready

Hinata= ok and father?

Hiashi= yes?

Hinata= well kurumi wanted to see us practice will that be ok?

Hiashi= why do you wish to see?

Kurumi= well I was interested in seeing how you two practice and maybe I could learn from it and it could also help me teach better hinata

-hiashi thought for a moment and decided to let her watch –

Hiashi= very well you may see

Kurumi= -bows – thank you

Kurumi watched hinata's spar with hiashi and watched carefully their moments trying to study them –

-at narutos place –

Naruto=zzzzz I can't eat anymore zzzzzz

The next day -

Everyone gathered at the training ground –

Narcia= all right now that everyone's here let's get started

Naruto= hey how come your not wearing your armor?

Narcia= its being repaired

Kurumi= oh how long till it's done?

Narcia= about 4-6 more days but I still need the money to pay for it I only gave him an advance. By the way later we should get yours upgraded to fit this place since most likely yours could shatter as well with this chakra attacks ninja use around here

Kurumi= o all right

Naruto= so uh what we going to do today?

Narcia= yes about that hinata can you show me and kurumi how to use our chakras like you do?

Hinata= uh you mean me teach you sensei

Narcia= sure you're a smart girl and I really doubt naruto can teach us well

Naruto= hey I can teach to!

Narcia= all right then explain in full details how to use chakra

Naruto= sure…no problem… chakra is….uhm…

Hinata=naruto-kun…

Narcia= sigh thought so, hinata if you please.

Hinata= yes of course

Narcia= naruto you will listen to this lecture as well

Naruto= but I already know how to use chakra

Narcia= since you couldn't explain it your taking this class to

Naruto= oh man….

For the rest of the day hinata gave a class on how to use chakra. This classes continued for few days while they were freed form missions but they had to go to two missions between those few days –

-a week after the missions and chakra classes –

Narcia= my armor should be ready by now let's go pick it up

Kurumi= ok

-narcia and kurumi went over to the blacksmith's house –

Narcia= excuse me is my armor ready?

Blacksmith= ah welcome, yes it is finished take a look

Narcia saw the armor and it was almost an exact replica of the original only it had a larger shoulder pad inform of a scale, the skirt of the armor had similar designs at the buttom of it, the arms and legs had a hard but not to heavy exterior with a wing pattern on it all colored in Red and golden lines –

Narcia= wow looks great, beautiful craftsmanship

Blacksmith= why thank you there was little spare part so I fixed your old armor a bit as well no extra charge.

Narcia= thanks

-narcia payed the man and tried out her new armor –

Narcia= fits nicely and only a bit heavier than my last one but I'll adjust

Blacksmith= if need anything else I'm your man

Kurumi= well actually can you make one of that armor for me to? If you can do same design for my measure id be grateful 3

Blacksmith= sure remove your armor and let my assistant measure you

-kurumi removes her armor only wearing pink shirt and black short pants and lets the assistant measure her. Afterwards the blacksmith looks at the results –

Blacksmith= all right then seems I'll need less materials for this one so the charge will be 35,000ryo

Kurumi= oh I'm 5,000 short can I pay you when I come pick it up?

Blacksmith= certainly, it should be finished within the week

Kurumi= ok see you in a week then

-narcia and kurumi left to return to the village, narcia wearing her new armor and kurumi wearing her old one till they pick up her new and old one next week -

At the training ground –

Naruto= their late…

Hinata= well they did say they had to go pick something up before we began training

Few minutes later narcia and kurumi had arrived –

Narcia= good your both here

Naruto= we been here for over an hour

Narcia= sorry going to blacksmith to pick my new armor took a while

Naruto= o, looks pretty cool

Kurumi= I ordered mine today 3

Narcia= all right then lets continue your sword training

Naruto= you got it!

Hinata= ok

Narcia and kurumi both instructed naruto and hinata in their swordsmanship training and after they left them practicing narcia and kurumi both concentrated on practicing their chakra control. Kurumi was making a lot of progress she was reaching the same level of chakra control as hinata, however narcia chakra control was proving difficult for her to control. After a few hours everyone stooped their training –

Kurumi= good work everyone ^_^

Naruto= im beat

Hinata= im exhausted to

Narcia= all right you can all take a break for today

Naruto= ok see you tomorrow sensei

Hinata= guess I'll head home and rest

Kurumi= I could use a good shower, hey why don't we all go shower together.

Naruto=uh?

Kurumi= us girls naruto, no boys allowed

Narcia= you go on ahead I'll stay training a while longer

Kurumi= are you sure you look a little tired

Narcia= I'm fine just go enjoy yourselves

Kurumi= ok if you say so

Everyone left and narcia continued training for hours –

Narcia= why can't I seem to control it. I put too much energy in it

-at the hyuga bath –

Kurumi= this water sure feels good for my skin

Hinata= yea it helps relax muscles

Kurumi= say hinata

Hinata=yes?

Kurumi= I just noticed but without your usual clothing your breast look really big

Hinata= the….they're not that….big….

Kurumi= are you kidding they way bigger than mine what size are they

Hinata=…. D cup

Kurumi= wow, bet lot of guys must fall for them hehe

Hinata= yes but I don't want just …anyone

Kurumi= o is there someone you like?

-hinata noded with embaressment –

Kurumi= tell me tell me what's he like, what's his name, why you like him?

Hinata= his …kind and…gentle…

Kurumi= hehe and his name?

Hinata face was so red you could see fumes appear around her as she tried her best to say the guys name –

Hinata=…..naruto-kun

Kurumi= what? I couldn't hear what you said?

Hinata= n…nn….naruto…-kun

Hinata fainted –

Kurumi= wa! Hinata you ok?!

-kurumi shakes hinata up but no response, she takes her out of the bathroom and puts her in a towel and she also uses a tower to dry up –

Kurumi= hmmm wonder when she's going to wake up never seen someone faint like that before. I should dry her up so she doesn't get sick.

-kurumi dried hinata's body with a towel and dressed her and carried her to her room. A few minutes after she was put on her bed she woke up –

Hinata= nnn..nnnn

Kurumi= hey you finally woke up

Hinata= w…what happened?

Kurumi= you fainted; I got you out of the bathroom and dried you up and dressed you so you wouldn't get sick.

Hinata= o thank you

Kurumi= so how come you fainted like that?

Hinata= well….i…

Kurumi= uhm are you so shy to talk about naruto in a relationship way that you faint

-hinata nodded with embaressement –

Hinata= I don't know why but I can't help it. It always happens and because of that na…naruto thinks im weird….

Kurumi= hey how about if I help you?

Hinata= help…me?

Kurumi= yea I'll help you two get together since you have trouble cause of the fainting

Hinata= i…I wouldn't want to…cause you any trouble

Kurumi= don't worry about it. We girls got to look out for one another ^_^. Besides if he hasn't noticed your womanly features he must be pretty dense, no offense. So I'm going to be your cupid 3

Hinata= thank you kurumi.

Kurumi= speaking of girls looking out for each other I wonder where narcia is, its getting really late and she hasn't come back.

Hinata= you don't think she's still training do you?

Kurumi= she could knowing her. She's still having trouble with the chakra training.

Back to narcia in the training fields at night –

Narcia= sigh still no progress

She head the grass moving –

Narcia= whose there?

Asuma= easy there I'm just a fellow leaf shinobi

Narcia= I see

Asuma= what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?

Narcia= trying to control my chakra

Asuma= chakra control? are you a ninja?

Narcia= no im just a mercenary in charge of training two leaf shinobi

Asuma= o you're the new team the hokage made

Narcia= yea

Asuma= so what's the problem?

Narcia= I can't seem to keep chakra control I keep using too much energy and it unbalances

Asuma= hmm here try this

Asuma tooses her one of his chakra weapons –

Narcia= what's this for?

Asuma= try channeling your chakra

Narcia channels her chakra in the blade which makes the blade shine with chakra around it –

Asuma= these are special made chakra blade than can channel our chakra and make the blades twice as deadly

-asuma throws the blade threw a rock and goes completely through the rock –

Narcia= I see. Though these blades are not my style perhaps I can order ones with a sword design

Asuma= the longer the blade the more chakra you must infuse it with.

Narcia= I see

-narcia stands up –

Narcia= thank you for the advise. I must be going now it's really late

Asuma= sure thing

Narcia left –

-at the entrance to the hyuga compound –

Narcia= im back

-no one was there to greet her –

Narcia= everyone must be asleep by now it's pretty late

She enters her room and takes everything except her clothing's off while trying not to make to much noise –

Kurumi= nnn…

-narcia lays in bed –

Narcia= sorry did I wake you?

Kurumi= narcia, where you been its so late

Narcia= sorry I got caught up in what I was doing. Go back to sleep

Kurumi=mm ok

-They both drifted to sleep –


	9. Chapter 8 operation love

Chapter 8 operation love

\- the next day –

-kurumi wakes up and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. She notices that no one was up –

Kurumi= hmm guess it's earlier than I thought. I should make breakfast for everyone.

Kurumi starts cooking a big breakfast for many people. Few minutes after she started cooking she hear someone showing up in the kitchen –

Hinata= *yaaawwnnn* good morning

Kurumi= oh hinata your up I'm making breakfast for everyone

Hinata= you didn't have to do that I usually make breakfast

Kurumi= don't worry about it. If you like you can help me set the table

Hinata= ok

-kurumi kept cooking while hinata set the table –

Kurumi= you should go wake everyone up and get dressed properly hehe

-hinata was still wearing her night gown wich was color lavendered –

Hinata= oh right im not properly dressed yet hehe

-hinata goes to her room to get properly dressed and wash her teeths and then goes to wake everyone up –

-She goes to hiashi's room and knocks on his door –

Hinata= Father time to get up breakfast is ready

-she goes to hanabis room and does the same and then goes to narcia and kurumis room and calls her but narcia doesn't respond –

Hinata= narcia ? are you in there?

-she gently slides the door open and sees narcia sound asleep –

Hinata= guess she must be tired from coming back late last night, il leave her rest –

-hinata then went back to the kitchen –

Kurumi= hey hinata foods almost ready did you wake everyone?

Hinata= narcia didn't wake up she looked deep in sleep so I let her rest

Kurumi= hmm must be from coming back late yesterday let's let her rest

Shortly after hanabi and hiashi had joined in for break fast –

Hanabi= *yaaawwwn* what's for breakfast?

Kurumi= there's scrambles egg, bacon, toast, pancakes and some freshly baked cinnamon rolls –

-hinata quickly grabbed one of the cinnamon rolls cause she loved them so much –

Kurumi= hehe don't worry hinata I made plenty of them

They all continued eating until they were finshed-

Hiashi= thank you for breakfast

Hanabi= thank you for breakfast!

Hiashi and hanabi left to do whatever they were going to do today –

Kurumi= now then once you finish up breakfast let's get ready for operation "LOVE"

Hinata= uh what do you mean? – still munching on the cinnamon bun –

Kurumi= don't you remember? I'm going to help you and naruto get together

Hinata chokes on the cinnamon bun -

Hinata= *cough**cough*

-kurumi hands her the glass of milk and pats her on the back. Hinata drinks the milk –

Kurumi= are you ok?

Hinata= h..haii. when did we talk about this?

Kurumi= last night in the tub before you fainted remember

Hinata thought back and remembered which made her look down with a blushed face –

Hinata= o….

Kurumi= don't worry hinata I got your back

Hinata= uhmm but what about training?

Kurumi= I don't think she's going to wake up early and don't worry I'll leave her a note

Hinata= o…ok

Kurumi went to her room to write down the note and change clothes, she kissed narcia on the forehead and made her way out to not wake her, she and hinata left the compound to work on operation "LOVE" –

Kurumi= let's see what to do first

Kurumi thought as they walked around -

Kurumi= ok tell me if you can remember the time you feel shy around naruto

Hinata= uhm..well… usually when I rarely am with him alone and I think of things as a couple. And also he…..

Kurumi= he what? – asked curiously –

Hinata= the mission that day were we met you before we arrived there we had made camp and I was practicing my fighting techniches in a nearby waterfall without my clothes and he …..saw…me….n..n..n…na…kk…eed….

– hinata was blushing a lot her faced turn red and kurumi's eyes widened at what she heard –

Kurumi= are you serious?

Hinata nodded -

Hinata= he wanted to speak to me about it that day but I said it was best left for later since we were on a mission and could not get distracted but we never got to talk about it, I'm not even sure how to talk about it with him anymore.

Kurumi= how dense can a boy be seeing a beautiful girl like you and not notice you?! Especially after seeing something like that

Hinata stayed quiet and embarrassed –

Kurumi= I should go straight to him and give him a talk

Hinata= wh…at!? No wait

Kurumi= uh but hinata?

Hinata= please miss kurumi I don't want to force naruto into liking me

Kurumi= it's not like I'm going to force him but if he's that dense then it's obvious he's not going to figure it out himself

Hinata=s…still…..

Kurumi= look how about this we wear our radios and I'll guide you on what to say or do if that doesn't work well were going to go together to make it clear to him ok?

Hinata=o..k I guess….so

Kurumi= good now let's get going

Meanwhile back at the hyuga compound was almost 12 pm narcia was waking up –

Narcia= *yaaaawn* what time is it?

She looks at the watch and sees that its 12 –

Narcia= I must have been more tired than I thought if it's this late, hey what's this?

She sees the note kurumi left her and reads it –

Narcia= "dear narcia since you look so drained I let you sleep more me and hinata will be busy today I'm helping her with an issue she has so I told her today is ok to skip training. I also made you breakfast but it might be cold by now so remember to heat it up 3. Love kurumi 3"

Narcia= wonder what issues she's talking about o well

Narcia got up and brushed her teeth and combed her hair and then made her usual hair style look; a large pony tail with her hair twisted like a swirl –

Narcia= well since she's busy with whatever the issue is I'll work on my own, but first some breakfast I'm hungry.

She goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast and then heads out with normal clothes but keeps her swords with her –

Narcia= let's see if that blacksmith can craft me one of those chakra weapons in form of a sword

While narcia headed to the blacksmith kurumi and hinata were reaching naruto's apartment –

*static sound*

Kurumi= hinata can you hear me?

*static sound*

Hinata= yes Miss Kurumi, are you sure this is a good idea?

*static sound*

Kurumi= trust me hinata the more you prolong this the worse it will be

*static sound*

Hinata= ok il try…

Hinata stands in front of naruto's apartment door –

Hinata= ( ok hinata you can do this, believe in yourself)

Hinata rings the door bell but no answer –

*static sound*

Kurumi= ring it a few time fast maybe he's napping or something

Hinata does as instructed and rings the door bell few times fast –

-Meanwhile inside the apartment –

Naruto= mmmh wheres my stupid alarm clock…. Stop ringing…

The door bells keeps ringing faster –

Naruto= uh wait that's not an alarm…..whose at my door? I wana sleep zzzzzz

He keeps hearing the door bells and gets up to open the door –

Naruto= urg who is it?

He opens the door and sees a tall girl with long dark blue hair and purple clothing –

Naruto= hinata? Do you need something? Isn't it kinda early to be up?

Hinata= uhm …naruto-kun….it's almost 1 in the afternoon

Naruto= eh seems to early still, so how come you're here do we have a mission or something?

Hinata= uhm…well…..

Naruto=?

*static sound*

Kurumi= hinata just repeat after me " naruto-kun would you like to go watch a movie with me?"

-hinata tries to repeat the words –

Kurumi= naruto…kun wou…would you like to….to watch a movie with…..me?

Naruto= uh? Uhm sure I guess just give me a few minutes

-naruto closes the doors and go gets changed –

*static sound*

Kurumi= all right phase one done hinata ready for the next one?

She got no response –

Kurumi= hinata hello?

She check with her binoculars and sees hinata fainted on the ground –

Kurumi= oh boy I'm going to have to stick closer to her to keep her from doing that

Kurumi hurry's up over to her before naruto finds her lying on the floor -

-when she arrives she slaps hinata on the face few times to try to wake her up but to no avail so she used one of her emergency items she readied for this operation. She sprays water to hinata's face which seems to have done the trick in waking her up –

Hinata= nnngg uh?

Kurumi= good your awake

Hinata= miss kurumi? What happened?

Kurumi= you fainted again after naruto agreed to go to a movie with you so hurry up and get up before he comes out.

With an embarrassed face she nods and gets up and dusts her clothes off in case any dirt got on it when she fell unconscious –

Kurumi= I'll try to stay hidden and close to you in case you faint again but try not to if you can help it, it won't be easy always to wake you.

Hinata= I'll… try

They hear the door knob sound and kurumi quickly leaves before she's spotted –

Naruto= sorry for making you wait

Hinata= n..not at all…naruto-kun

Naruto= shall we get going?

Hinata= y…yes

They both left and headed over to the movie teather –

Naruto= any movie in specific you want to watch?

Hinata= uhm I guess maybe this one?

Hinata points at the "the legend of the ultimate shinobi" film –

-they entered to go buy popcorn –

Employee= what would you like?

Naruto= uhm lets see we will have the special combo

(Special combo is 2 big popcorns and 1 giant bottle of pepsi )

Employee= would you like some candy as well

Naruto= let see I'll have a "crunch bar" what about you hinata?

Hinata= uhm.. oh can I have this mini cinnamon buns

Naruto= sure, this cinnamon bun please

Employee= ok that will be 34 ryos

Naruto pays –

Employee= enjoy the movie

-naruto and hinata head over to the theather room –

Hinata= you didn't have to pay for all of it naruto-kun I could pay for half

Naruto= no worries lets just enjoy the movie

Movie starts playing and hinata and naruto eat from their popcorn and giant pepsi bottle with 2 straws. The movie went on for an hour and 35 min –

-naruto and hinata exit the theater –

Naruto= expected a bit more from that movie but o well, what you think of it hinata?

Hinata= well it wasn't too bad I guess

Naruto= so what should we do now?

Hinata= uhm can you wait for me , I need to use the little girls room

Naruto= o uhm sure il wait

-hinata enters the girl's bathroom. Once inside she radios to kurumi –

Hinata= Miss Kurumi? Miss Kurumi are you there?

*static sound*

Kurumi= oh movie finally over? Where you at?

Hinata= in the theaters bathroom what should I do now?

*static sound*

Kurumi= let's see uhm why not take a walk around the market?

Hinata= o….ok

-hinata exits the bathroom –

Hinata= thank you for waiting naruto-kun

Naruto= no problem, so where should we go?

Hinata= w..want to walk around the market place

Naruto= I guess

The exited the theater and walk to the market district. Their they simply just walked around the market, and kurumi noticed they didn't even stop at a store –

Kurumi= why aren't they window shopping at least?

*static sound*

Kurumi= hinata ask him if he would like a snack, a book, something? Just walking around isn't very romantic show your charm more

Hinata= nn…aruto-kun would you like a snack or something?

Naruto= no not really

Hinata= o…ok

Kurumi= oh boy this guy needs help in being romantic

*static sound* hinata since things don't seem to be going to well although I don't like much using this method try showing of your breast a little guys seem to like that

Hinata= ( show of my breast? but how? And in front of naruto-kun?! Oooh I can't it's too embarrassing)

Few seconds passes and hinata is still not doing what kurumi advised –

Kurumi= hmm I guess its to much for her to do that, looks like it time for plan B

*static sound*

Kurumi= hinata you and naruto head to the park, were going with plan B, I'll communicate with you soon

Hinata=( uh what's plan B?)

A few minutes later hinata managed to get naruto and her to walk around the park. Kurumi notices them and begins her plan. She walks over to naruto and hinata who sat in a bench while she was using the transformation jutsu that she learned during her chakra control training, which made her look like an 8 year old girl –

8 year old kurumi= hey mister want to have your fortune read?

Naruto= uh fortune?

8 year old kurumi= yea I'm pretty good want to try?

Naruto= I don't know I don't really believe in fortunes

8 year old kurumi=oh come on pleaaaaaseeee?

-kurumi was trying to give hinata a hint on what to do without blowing her cover –

Hinata= naruto-kun why not let her, I mean…. It's not like it does any harm right?

Naruto= I guess so, all right how do we do this?

8 year old kurumi= first I shuffle my cards – shuffles them –

8 year old kurumi= now pick 5 the cards form the top and don't look at them

Naruto picks 5 cards –

8 year old kurumi= now shuffle them and put them in a diamond form

Naruto does what kurumi told him –

8 year old kurumi= ok let's begin

She flips the upper card –

8 year old kurumi= ok according to this you're a person that likes ramen a lot

Naruto= hey you're right I do like ramen

Kurumi flips the next card –

8 year old kurumi= this card says there's someone who likes you a lot and has been watching you for a very long time, a very beutyfull and kind person

Naruto= oh she must mean sakura shes kind and beutyfull

Hinata got sad after hearing that and kurumi a little annoyed at how dense he was. She then flipped the 3rd card –

8 year old kurumi= according to the 3rd card she has long hair and shines below the moonlight

Naruto= hmm well sakura had long hair maybe it still her?

Kurumi= (are you kidding me!?)

Kurumi started to lose her patients and flipped the 4rth card –

8 year old kurumi = the 4rth card says your making someone close to you really sad

Naruto= uh who can I possibly be making sad?

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and stood up –

Naruto= hinata what's wrong?

Hinata= sorry naruto-kun i… I got to go

Hinata quickly left –

Naruto= that's odd why she leave?

8 year old kurumi= *sigh* you're a dummy

Naruto= what's that supposed to mean?!

-over to where hinata was walking –

Hinata= he won't ever notice me over sakura *sob*

Hinata kept walking and kiba was passing by and saw hinata so he saluted her –

Kiba= hey hinata

Hinata was to sad and crying to notice kiba calling her and kept on walking –

Kiba= uh was she crying?

-kiba noticed naruto was near and went to investigate to see if he was responsible. As he was nearing he heard the little girl call him a dummy –

8 year old kurumi= *sigh* you're a dummy!

Naruto= what's that supposed to mean!? – said angrily –

Kiba= hey naruto!

Naruto= uh kiba?

Kiba= did you see what happen to hinata she just passed me buy and seems pretty upset

-akamaru then started barking at kurumi for some reason –

Akamaru= *bark* *bark*

8 year old kurumi= uh?

-akamaru then started chasing kurumi which made her run away since she was still in disguise –

8 year old kurumi= waaaa keep him away from me !

-kurumi ran away and akamaru chased –

Kiba= hey akamaru what's wrong with you leave the little girl alone!

Kurumi ran till she passed a side of a building which she then de-transformed there. And just as she finished changing back akamaru reached her but then kurumi gave him a very angry looked that spooked akamaru and he ran away –

Kurumi= oh my I think I'm developing narci's scary angry face

Kiba was searching for akamaru –

Kiba= hey akamaru where you go?!

He then spots akamaru running back to him scared –

Kiba= there you are, uh why you look scared?

-back with kurumi –

Kurumi= now that crazy dog is taken care off I have to find hinata poor thing must feel devastated. That naruto really is so dense, can't believe what he said right in front of her.

Kurumi went in search of hinata –


	10. Chapter 9 kind people can be scary to

Chapter 9 kind people can be scary to

Back with narcia –

Narcia= hey old man

Blacksmith= hmmm? What can I do for you today?

Narcia= I wanted to ask is it possible to create a chakra weapon in form of a sword?

Blacksmith= hmmm a sword eh? Can't say I have tried it before, usually people order small ones like kunais or brass knuckles one like asuma's

Narcia= do you think it's possible?

Blacksmith= hmmm hard to say but I'm always up for a challenge, tell you what I'll let you know if I make a breakthrough and the first one will be on me if you can show you me can control it.

Narcia= deal

Blacksmith= all right then I got some work to be done I'll send a carrier pigeon when it's made

Narcia= ok thanks again

Narcia leaves and heads back to the village -

Narcia= I wonder what kurumi is up to

(With kurumi )

Kurumi= I wonder where she went.

Kurumi calls out to hinata –

Kurumi= hinata! Where are you?!

She keeps searching for hours till she ends up in front of the academy gates –

Kurumi= boy either I'm slow or that girl runs fast I can't find her.

She then hears crying –

Sound= *sob* *sob*

Kurumi= what's that?

-She looks over the gate and spots hinata on the academy swing –

Hinata= *sobs* *sobs*

Kurumi= there you are , ive been looking all over for you

Hinata= miss kurumi *sobs*

Kurumi embraces her and caresses her hair –

Kurumi= there there, let it all out

-hinata returns the embraces and cries more –

\- after a few minutes hinata calmed down –

Kurumi= feel better?

Hinata= *sniff* a little

Kurumi= why don't we go back home for today

Hinata= *sniff* ok

They both went home. Later at dusk narcia arrived back at the hyuga compound –

Narcia= im back

She looked around but didn't see hinata or kurumi –

Narcia= hmm wonder if they still outside

She walked back to her room and heard a voice talking so she leaned over by the door and opened it a little to see inside and hear better –

Kurumi= wait till I get that boy

-said as she was sharpening her sword and looking mad –

Kurumi= making her cry like that, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

Narcia still looking then closed the door and went to the kitchen for a snack –

Narcia= boy and people think I'm scary

The next day comes and everyone meets at the training ground

Narcia= all right everyone for today's training we will each spar one of you individually as for who will spar who…..

Kurumi= naruto will spar with me

Narcia=…okay then hinata your with me

Hinata= yes mam

Both team separated a good distance to not disturbed the others sparing match –

Naruto= ok then so how do we….

-naruto gets hit with a sonic boom wave –

Naruto= urg

Kurumi= always keep a mind clear

Naruto=r…right

Narcia while sparing with hinata slightly looked at kurumi –

Narcia=( wonder what that boy did to upset her that much )

Kurumi attacked naruto strongly pushing him back a lot –

Naruto= aren't you going a little to strong for a sparing match!?

Kurumi= nope

-throws another strong attack –

Naruto= waaaaa

Both team trained for few hours. After few hours training had stoped and naruto was pretty beat up –

Narcia= ok I think that's enough for today

Kurumi= ok but I still have to have a little talk with a certain someone

Kurumi drags naruto by the collar and drags him away –

Naruto= waaa someone save me!

Hinata was going to try to stop her but narcia intervene –

Hinata= but

Narcias moves her head sideways saying no –

Hinata=….

(With kurumi)

Kurumi= now then lets talk

Naruto= a..about what?

Kurumi= about hinata

Naruto= about hinata?

Kurumi= yes tell me what do you think of her?

Naruto= what do you mean?

Kurumi= I mean as a girl what do you think of her

Naruto= uhm well uhm I guess I never realy thought about her that way

Kurumi= *sigh* I can't believe how dense you are. Let me guess the only friend you thought of as a girl is this sakura.

Naruto= so? Shes pretty and smart and…..

-kurumi intervenes –

Kurumi= and from what I hear she beats you up all the time

Naruto= well yea but….

Kurumi= look I can't tell you who you wish to go after but at least be considerate of those around you when you say things without thinking

Naruto= what do you mean?

Kurumi= I mean hinata

Naruto= what I do to hinata?

Kurumi= you hurt her feelings

Naruto= I did? How?

Kurumi= well for one thing you don't even acknowledge her as a girl

Naruto= o

Kurumi= also since you fail to notice no mater the poor girls tries, shes loved you for a very long time and wishes you return back her feelings or at least acknowledge her, shes been trying hard to earn your respect, she do anything to make you happy.

Naruto= I…. i didn't think she would feel that way about me

Kurumi= shes really heart broken so you better take responsibility for hurting her feelings like that

Naruto= ok…. I'll try to talk to her about it

Kurumi= good, also there's the mater of a certain waterfall incident that was left untalked you better straitened that out to!

Naruto= *gulp* yes mam

Kurumi= good you can leave then

Naruto leaves towards town and kurumi goes back to where narcia was waiting for her –

Narcia= are you done?

Kurumi= yea we can go

-narcia puts her arm around the back of kurumis neck –

Narcia= you know I think that was a little overboard for you

Kurumi= what was?

Narcia= the harsh treatment you gave the boy, you shouldn't intervene in other peoples personal affairs like that

Kurumi= *little embarrassed* i…I know it's just didn't want poor hinata to suffer like that, I kinda feel like….

Narcia= like a mother to her?

Kurumi= a little yes

-narcia kisses kurumi on the lips –

Narcia= still your not so don't get to into it ok?

Kurumi= I know…. Narcia?

Narcia= yes?

Kurumi= you…you ever feel like adopting someone?

Narcia stayed silent for a moment then answered –

Narcia=can't say I have, where mercenaries it would be dangerous to have a boy or girl to take care off

Kurumi= but still i…. I want us to have a family one day and its not like one of us can bear a child

Narcia= I now kurumi

Narcia and kurumi both headed back to the compound –

-3 days passed, it was Sunday and there was no training session today –

\- Kurumi knocks on hinata's door –

Kurumi= hinata where going out. Want to come with us?

Hinata= no I think I'll just stay here…..

Kurumi= come on hinata you been cooped in your room come with us and get some fresh air it will do you good.

Hinata= …all right if you insist, il be out in a moment

After a few minutes hinata left her room and joined narcia and kurumi –

-Location shopping district –

Kurumi= I wish I could cheer her up

-kurumi is looking back at hinata who is just spacing out as she walks –

Narcia= hmm hey there's an ice cream stand why don't we sit down and get her one

Kurumi= ok

-kurumi grabs hinata's hand and takes her to a nearby bench and sits down with her-

Kurumi= hinata were getting ice cream what flavor you want?

Hinata=…

Kurumi= - pokes hinatas cheek – hello?

Hinata= uh? Oh im sorry what you say?

Kurumi= I asked what flavor ice cream you want

Hinata= vanilla I guess

Narcia= ok il go get them you two can wait here

narcia heads over to the line to buy ice cream

-mean while with naruto whose walking around aimlessly around the village –

Naruto= I wonder how im going to talk to hinata….

Naruto= maybe I should apologize first, but what then? How do I answer to her feelings? I've only looked at her as a friend and a fellow shinobi, plus I love sakura and…..

-thinking kurumis words –

Naruto= maybe going after sakura is a lost cause.. she does hit me a lot and all i've tried to do is make her feel special. Most of the time she does treat me like dirt….. arg what do it?!

He kept on walking and ended up in the shopping district –

Narcia= hmm? Hey naruto

Naruto= uh?

-naruto looks to his side –

Naruto= oh sensei

Narcia= why are you walking all spaced out?

Naruto= well…sensei maybe you can help me

Narcia= with what?

-naruto explains his situacion-

Narcia= why are you asking me this for?

Naruto= cause you're my sensei aren't you suppose to give me guidance?

Narcia= in combat not in your personal life

Naruto=…

Narcia= look il tell you this time, but because if this keeps up teamwork is not going to be possible. I suggest you first of all apologize to hinata and tell her that you know about her feelings for you, if you don't know how to feel that way about her then tell her. The rest is up to you

Naruto= ok thank you sensei now I need to find her

Narcia= she's right over there – points at kurumi and hinata-

Naruto= oh

Narcia= hold the line here il get kurumi so you two can talk

Naruto= ok

-narcia headed over to kurumi –

Kurumi= hey they out of ice cream or something?

Narcia= come with me I need us to "talk" just the "Two" of us.

Kurumi didn't quite get what she meant but followed her –

Kurumi= be right back hinata

They headed back to the ice cream stand –

Kurumi= so what do we need to talk about?

Narcia= nothing just need you to come with me so he can talk with her

Kurumi= he?

-She notices naruto waiting in line –

Kurumi= oh naruto

Naruto= hey your back

Narcia= now go straighten things out with her now

Naruto= ok thank you sensei

-Naruto heads over to hinata –

Kurumi= I thought you said we shouldn't meddle into others affairs?

-Narcia blushes a bit and looks away –

Narcia= I was just…doing it to not have problem when we go on missions….

Kurumi= riiiiight -sarcastic-

Kurumi hugs narcia by her arm –

(with naruto)

Naruto= can I sit with you?

Hinata= uh?

Hinata looks up –

Hinata= naruto…-kun? W…why are you here?

Naruto= I need to talk to you, may I sit with you?

Hinata= yea…sure

Naruto sat next to her, the tension in the air made it hard for neither to speak but after 3 minutes hinata broke the silence –

Hinata= uhm naruto-kun…. what you wish talk about?

Naruto= well uhm you see….im sorry!

-hinata little surprised -

Hinata= wh…why are you apologizing?

Naruto=im sorry for hurting you feelings yesterday

Hinata= but naruto….

-naruto intervene –

Naruto= please let me talk first

-Hinata remained quiet-

Naruto= i..i'm sorry that I never treated you like a girl, and that I never answered to your feelings.

Hinata=naruto-kun….

Naruto= hinata im not sure I can return your feelings.

-hinata's eyes started to water and her heart was breaking in two to hear those words she feared , she just wanted to leave –

Hinata= if that's how…

-naruto stoped her –

Naruto= wait im not done

Hinata=…..

Naruto= hinata for years I've always followed sakura and thought I was in love with her and she could be the only girl I could like but I'm not sure anymore. I don't know what is like to love someone I thought I did but I think I was wrong. I don't know if I'm in the wrong saying this but hinata if you like and if its not to late maybe we could uhm date and see if I can answer your feelings towards me. I cant promise you that I will end up loving you but I do promise that will give us a try if you'll have me.

Hinata=n..naruto-kun – on the verge of crying out loud –

Naruto= w..what do you say hinata? Will you give me another chance?

Hinata=Naruto-kun!

-hinata hugs naruto tightly –

Naruto= - scratching the back of his head – is that a yes?

Hinata= yes naruto-kun

Naruto= great! Oh by the way I forgot something else to tell you

Hinata= what?

Naruto= it's about the waterfall incident I wanted to apologize for that. Although I got to say I never though I see you naked hinata haha you have one hot body

Hinata=/ - faints

Naruto=hmm? Hey hinata whats wrong?

Narcia and kurumi returned with the ice cream for hinata and theirs and they notice hinata fainted while naruto held her –

Kurumi=naruto what did you do!?

Naruto= waa… nothing I swear! I just apologized about the waterfall incident and then this happened

Narcia=waterfall incident?

Kurumi= jeez

-kurumi takes out a mini bottle spray and sprays it on hinatas face to wake her up –

Hinata= nnng….uh?

Narcia= why do you have a bottle spray on you?

Kurumi= cause I brought it in case she fainted

Narcia= what do you even have in….never mind I don't think I want to know

Hinata= what happened?

Kurumi= you fainted..again

Hinata= oo why do I keep doing that ..?

Narcia= well besides that did both of you talk things out?

Naruto= yea were gona date for now but it's not official of me returning her feelings

Narcia= are you ok with that hinata?

Hinata= yes I'll do my best to to win naruto-kuns heart for sure –blushed –

Kurumi= good now then heres you ice cream

Hinata= o arigato –takes ice cream –

Naruto= heyyyy don't I get one?

Kurumi= nope :P

Naruto= awwww

Hinata= here naruto-kun we can share mine 3

Naruto= thanks hinata-chan

Everyone sat on the benches and enjoyed their ice cream –

Naruto= hey hinata-chan

Hinata= yes naruto-kun?

Naruto= well since it's only the afternoon why don't we continue our date that I had ruined last time? If you don't mind

-hinata blushes –

Hinata= oh uhm.. ok naruto-kun 3

Naruto= sensei where going to go is that ok?

Narcia= you can do whatever you want just be ready for tomorrows training

Naruto= ok

Grabs hinata's arm –

Naruto= lets go hinata

Naruto and hinata left –

Narcia= so are you happy?

Kurumi= about?

Narcia= about hinata and naruto working things out. Isn't that what you wanted?

Kurumi= o haii I did

Holds kurumis hands –

Narcia= why don't we go on a date to?

Kurumi = hehe ok 3

After their dates everyone went home to rest. Hinata had fallen asleep with a smile on her face-


	11. Chapter 10 trouble with training

Chapter 10 trouble with training

-a week passed and kurumi had gotten her new armor. Naruto and hinatas training had advanced greatly; narcia was still having trouble with her chakra control –

Kurumi= still having problems?

Narcia= yea

An anbu showed up –

Anbu boar= lady narcia your teams presence is require at the hokages office

Narcia= I'll see be right there

-the anbu left –

Kurumi= wonder what's up

Narcia= probably another mission lets go

-Narcia, kurumi, hinata and naruto all went to the hokage's office –

naruto= reporting in

Tsunade= hmm? you seem more refine; looks like your training is progressing

naruto= believe it

Tsunade= now on to matters at hand, as a team you have worked splendidly and will be considered to be assign on more difficult missions.

Narcia= I see, is that all?

Tsunade= no this part concerns naruto and hinata

Naruto & hinata= us?

Tsunade= yes as I've just said you have worked splendidly in this new team and given your still gennings the council and I have decided on giving you two a special exam for the promotion of chunnin.

Naruto= what do you mean? Whats so special about it

Tsunade= normaly chunnin exams are held on a certain village of choice and done around many genning however this special exam will be just the two of you as a team.

Naruto= o

Hinata= uhm excuseme lady Tsunade?

Tsunade= yes hinata?

Hinata= is our current team work and mission success the only reason why you considered only us? Im sure there have been other team with equal or better performance

Tsunade= yes you see it is also because of your recent training method

Hinata= our training method?

Tsunade= yes perhaps you unaware but most of our village ninjas specialize in one form of fighting style, for example the hyuga style specializes in hand to hand combat rather than use weapons or long range attacks. However due to your new training, specifically hinata, you have learned to fight both in hand to hand combat and specialize using a weapon as well.

Hinata= i..i see

Naruto= so what about me?

Tsunade= well….

Naruto= come on tell me what special about me?

Narcia= lady Tsunade shall I explain it to him?

Tsunade= yea sure

Naruto= hmm?

Narcia=naruto in your case you were chosen for this special exam because your on the same team as hinata, while your skills have improved their about as average as any other shinobi.

Naruto= that's it?!

Tsunade= that's it

Naruto= o come on!

Narcia= stop complaining naruto you can't expect to get better just by a few praises you gota keep working hard and get stronger

Naruto= if you say so – says it with a pouty face –

Tsunade= now the exam will begin in one week so both of you prepare well

Narcia= will that be all lady Tsunade?

Tsunade= everyone but narcia can leave I have something to discuss with her

-everyone but narcia left –

Narcia= what is it you need to discuss?

Tsunade= two things; one is that your going to be the proctor of naruto and hinata, I trust you can judge them correctly?

Narcia= yes

Tsunade= the second thing I wanted to discuss is this

-Tsunade snaps her fingers and an anbu bring a large item clovered in cloths, then he quickly leaves –

Tsunade= I receive this from the blacksmith I recommended to you

Narcia= I see, is there a problem?

Tsunade= while you are here for special reasons I have to always be sure what you do around the village in case you cant be trusted you understand?

Narcia= yes I understand

Tsunade= now I would like to know why you request this specific type of sword

Narcia told Tsunade the reasons –

Narcia = if it's a problem for the village I can forget about the sword, I don't wish to oversetp my boundaries.

Tsunade= I will let you keep the sword but I will watch closely what you do with it

Narcia= that's fine

Tsunade= you may go

Narcia left the office –

-as narcia leaves she passes by a man covered in bandages on part of his face an his right arm. They pass each other without even having a sinle look at each other, but after they kept walking narcia averted her eye to her left –

Narcia= hmmm

-hokages office-

-knocks on the door –

Tsunade= come in

-a man enters –

Tsunade= what do you want danzo?

Danzo= hello hokage, im here to speak with you about a certain matter

Tsunade= and what mater would that be?

Danzo= the special exam you given the new team you created

Tsunade= I am not changing the exam danzo it was decided by the counsil and myself

Danzo= that boy is dangerous to this village and to leave it to that stranger to train him? What would happen if she learned of whats inside him and tries to use the boy against us?

Tsunade= the boy has a name danzo and hes not a helpless child that will succumb to power and be a danger to this village. And regarding his teacher that is a business that I handle on my own you have no say in this!

Danzo= ….very we Tsunade, you will be held responsible if the village's safety is compromised by your actions. If you'll excuse me.

Danzo leaves –

Tsunade= that man really irritates me


	12. Chapter 11 surprise party

Chapter 11 surprise party

(back with narcia and the others )

Kurumi= welcome back was something wrong

Narcia= nope everything is fine

Naruto= so what we do now?

Narcia= for today you are both to rest up we will train harder to prepare you for the test

Hinata&naruto= yes mam

Naruto and hinata received hard training for 5 days straight –

-meanwhile on the 6th day-

Tsunade= there the document for the mission is finished. Shizune call the messenger

-shizune did as told -

Messenger= yes lady Tsunade?

Tsunade= see that this arrives to narcia it's of up most importance

Messenger= yes my lady

The messenger takes the document and leaves the office throught the door. As he was about to exit the building he was stoped by danzo –

Danzo= you there, is the hokage in her office?

messenger= yes lord danzo I just camee from her office to deliver an important document.

Danzo = I see

-danzo used a genjutsu on the messenger to think he went and delivered the document without any trouble –

Danzo= foolish hokage il make sure she looses her position so then I can control this village.

Meanwhile narcia and kurumi finshed training hinata and naruto for the day –

Narcia= all right everyone that's enough

Naruto= im beat

Hinata= me to

Kurumi= you both did great and we have a surprise for you

Hinata= a surprise?

Kurumi= yep we throwing you two a good luck party for your exam

Naruto= wow cool

Kurumi= so go get clean at meet us at this destination in less than 2 hours

Naruto & hinata= ok

-naruto and hinata left holding hands –

Kurumi= hehe they seem happy

Narcia= yea

Kurumi= shall we get things ready?

Narcia= yea il go get the gifts, you get the place ready

Kurumi= ok

Both went their separate ways –

-with narcia-

*enters store*

Tenten= welcome how can I help you?

Narcia= hi im here to pick up an order

Tenten= o your hinata and narutos sensei, your order is ready let me bring it

Tenten whet to the backroom to get the items and then came back –

Tenten= here you go

-gave narcia the items and she examined their quality and then payed for then –

Tenten= thank toy for your shoping with us

Narcia headed to the place where they were gona have the party and helped kurumi finish setting things up –

After an hour and 35 min hinata and naruto arrived outside the place holding hands –

Naruto= is this the place?

Hinata= I think so

-naruto knocks –

Naruto= hello?

Naruto turns the nob –

Naruto= it's unlocked

They both entered then then the lights turn on and they hear a pop and confety raining on them –

Kurumi= surprise!

-hinata and naruto were surprised –

Narcia= don't just stand there, come in

They did as told and the party went on for 2 hours with eating,talking and playing some games –

Kurumi= you guys enjoying yourself?

Hinata= yes I am

Naruto= me to

Everyone sat down to eat some cake when suddenly narcia notice a presence and took out her blade to stop whoever came –

Man= my my the rumors about you where true I see

Narcia= who are you?

Danzo= my name is danzo and I am here to deliver the documents regarding the special exam that is tomorrow

Narcia=….

-narcia put away her blade –

Danzo= now then this one is for you and this one are for the gening

Narcia= two documents? I was not told about this

Danzo= since you will be evaluating them you have received instructions on what to do while theirs is the mission they must do for this test, however you are not permited to see their document and they cant see yours, it wouldn't do to take favors now would it?

Narcia=….very well

Danzo= I shal take my leave then

-leaves-

Danzo= all is in place for their demise and you hokage along with them

-back with narcia and the others, narcia was outside –

Narcia= I don't like this

Kurumi comes out -

Kurumi= whats wrong?

Narcia= that man, something about him doesn't feel right

Kurumi=o, well lets not make naruto and hinata worry

Narcia= allright

-they both go in –

Naruto= sensei is something wrong?

Narcia= its nothing, anyways we got you two something

Hinata= what is it?

Narcia and kurumi hand out a long item wraped in cloth to both hinata and naruto –

Naruto= what this?

Narcia= unwrap it and see

They unwrap it and revealed a well crafted sword similar to the ones narcia and kurumi have but have slightly different design, in the middle of each sword there was a symbol one had a red swearl that rezembeld the one naruto wears and the other on had the hyuga symbols for hinata, hinata's sowrd was painted in the color lavender while naruto was painted in color orange instead of the usual grey color –

Naruto= wow looks cool

Narcia= think of it as an early present, I know you two can pass this exam

Hinata= thank you sensei

Narcia= one more thing

Naruto and hinata= ?

Narcia pull out 4 neklaces with a special symbol that look like it was hand carved and handed one to everyone even kurumi-

Hinata= its pretty

Narcia = keep those around you at all times

Kurumi= how come

Narcia= put it close to your heart

-kurumi puts it close and feel a warm presence –

Kurumi= it feels like you 3

Narcia= yes I made them myself and infused them with my chakra for when you are lost or in danger I might be able to sense where you are

Naruto= wow how you managed that?

Narcia= lets just say my training has gotten better

The party whent on for bit longer till it was time to hot the hay –

Narcia = allright its getting late well clean up here you two get to bed early you got an exam to pass

Naruto & hinata= k

Outside –

Naruto= hey hinata il walk you home

Hinata= t…that's ok naruto-kun I don't want to trouble you

Naruto= its ok besides I don't mind

Hinata=o…ok if you insist

They walked to the hyuga compound –

Hinata= here we are

Naruto= hey I just thought of something

Hinata= what naruto-kun?

Naruto= Whe should read this document to at least know where we are supouse to show up tomorrow

Hinata= o I guess so

-both read the document to know where they have to go –

Naruto= seems test will be far from th village

Hinata= seems like it

Naruto= well we better get to bed, gn hinata-chan

Hinata= gn naruto-kun

Naruto-kun kissed hinata on the cheek and left. Hinata stood there for a bit with a huge blush but did not faint and went inside to sleep –

-the next day –

\- kurumi wakes up -

Kurumi=*yaaawwn* narci are you awake?

-turns to look but saw no one –

Kurumi= gues shes up already

-kurumi notices a note

"dear kurumi sorry if im not there when you wake up but gota start early for today,have a good breakfast and be ready for today I feel something is wrong but idk what it is please keep your necklace with you at all times, love narcia"

Kurumi= I wonder if shes still worried about that man, well lets just get somebreakfast first

She opens the door and notices hinata just passing by –

Kurumi= o hinata good morning

Hinata= good morning kurumi sorry I can't stay I have to go

Kurumi= o right the test best of luck

Hinata= thank you very much, bye

Hinata left to go to the main gate and wait for naruto, naruto arrived about 25 min after hinata did –

Naruto= sorry for beign late hinata-chan where you waiting long?

Hinata= a little but we still got time shall we get a head start?

Naruto= ok

Naruto and hinata left the village and kept on walking down the road. Meanwhile narcia was waiting at the spot the document said she should be at –

Narcia= this seems to be the place but somethings not right it's to quiete

-narcia was currently in the middle of the woods 3 hours on foot away from the village –

Narcia= I should have verify with the hokage first. Dam

-suddenly 3 kunais with explovices where thrown at her but she used her sword to create a dimensional hole and the kunais went inside the whole then narcia created another hole and the kunais flew back to where they had come from hitting a tree and making them explode a body fell down to the floor after the explosion –

Narcia= that was to close

-narcia went to inspect the body –

Narcia= that mask aren't this the anbu

Suddenly 6 anbus surrounded narcia. And she carefully looked around her –

Narcia= one of you plan to explain your reason for attacking me? – still in battle stance not letting her guard down –

She got no reply from any of them –

Narcia= fine then

Narcia slashes the floor and opens a rift that she quickly enter and then closes –

Anbu(1)= she vanished!

Anbu(2)= search the area she may still be around

-the anbu spreaded to search, meanwhile narcia was behind a tree not to far from the position she was earlier

Narcia=( somethings not right why are these guys after me? and why was I sent out here? I need to find some answer)

Narcia tries to look for some answers –

-meanwhile with hinata and naruto where waiting at their destination wich was pretty far away from the village –

Hinata=naruto-kun

Naruto= yea?

Hinata= doesn't this seem strange?

Naruto=what does?

Hinata= well we where sent nearly to the boarder of the fire nation and yet to have a single contact from the village, even in the normal official way for the chunnin exams we get some kind of notice.

Naruto= maybe it's different this time?

Hinata= I don't know I have a bad feeling

The location they were at was at a small closed off patrol station due to a new one that was built for cheking of suspicious objects or people around the area and the patrol station was sealed off, there is also a large river close to a waterfall-

Suddenly hinata sensed several presences getting near and she readied her fighting stance and then 6 anbu showed up –

Hinata= anbu?

Naruto= hey maybe their gona tell us what we need to do

-naruto aproches one of the anbu –

Naruto= hey so what do we have to d….

-naruto was punch hard in the gut and fell on the floor trying to grab some air but the anbu was about to stab a kunai through the back of his head until a sword had stoped the kunai –

Hinata= I wont let you hurt naruto!

-hinata quickly changed from the blade stance to her jukken stance and pushed the anbu back and quickly grabing naruto and moving him away from them –

Hinata= naruto-kun are you ok?

Naruto= yea he just…caught me off guard

The anbu hinata hit with her jukeen was already up like nothing hapend –

Naruto= we are leaf shinobi why are the anbu fighting us?

Root Anbu leader= you are a threat to the village and must be eliminated

Naruto= what?!

The anbu started attacking them and they retaliated however they were outnumbered 6 to 2 and they where not skilled enough to take on the anbus let alone 6 of them –

Hinata= - breath heavy – naruto we cant keep this up where no match

Naruto= I know il create a distraction and you escape

Hinata= no! im not leaving you!

Naruto= we don't have time to argue about this!

3 anbu throw bombs at them wich collapse the floor beneath them making them fall into the river –

Hinata= ahhh naruto!

Naruto= hinata!

The currents where strong so they carried naruto and hinata down the waterfall –

Anbu= sir should we proceed to look for them?

Anbu leader= no we do not have permission to cross the border. Let us return to lord danzo anad report in.

The anbu squad leaves –

(few seconds before naruto and hinata fell on the water fall)

The floor beneath them crumbles and they fall into the rivers strong current –

Hinata= ahhh naruto!

Naruto= hinata!

Both were falling down the water fall –

Naruto= hinata grab on to me!

Hinata=naruto!

Naruto stretches his arm in order to catch her and just bearly reaches her and embraces her as they hit the end of the waterfall –

Few seconds later hinata rises from below the water in the river gasping for air –

Hinata= *GASP*! Naruto?!

She searches around her and notices narutos body lying still on the water with his head inside the water –

Hinata= oh no naruto!

She reaches his body and turns his body around to keep the head out of the water –

Hinata= naruto? Naruto wake up! Oh no I got to do something

Hinata drags narutos body out of the river and on to the shore –

Hinata= naruto! Can you hear me?

-she checks him –

Hinata= I dont think hes breathing

-hinata quickly removes the small backpack he had on him and unzips his jacket and starts performing cpr –

Hinata= naruto please wake up! Please

-she continues giving cpr until naruto coughes out water –

Naruto= *cough**cough*h….i..na…ta…

Hinata= its ok naruto im here

Naruto fall unconscious again –

Hinata= naruto?!

She notices that hes breathing but unconscious –

Hinata= hes unconscious, I better make a camp ground, I wonder if anything in our bags is usefull

-she searched both hers and narutos and found some first aid the documents of the so call special exam wich didn't get wet thanks to the bag wich was completely water proof small rations and a pair kunais with paper bomb tags and a towel in each bag –

Hinata= its not alot but I better get some firewood its getting dark fast

Hinata was able to find firewood quickly without leaving narutos side to long and started a fire-

Naruto= all right I have to get naruto-kun out of this wet clothes or he will get sick

she then procced to undress him use the first aid kit to patch up naruto who was pretty hurt and herself with what was left –

Hinata= allrigth the only thing left are his boxers

-hinata was about to remove them when she notices what she was about to do –

Hinata= w…wait if I do that then I would see his…..

-hinata blushed at the the thougth of seeing narutos private area and was tempted a bit –

Hinata= (wait what am I doing!? Bad hinata this isn't the time for that)

She left his boxers on and finished patching herself up and removing her wet clothes to dry and coverin herself in a towel –

Hinata= o I should have brought longer towel or at least more clothes but I didn't think I would need them for today… none of this was sopouse to happen….

She sat by the fire keeping an eye on naruto and warming herself up hoping as well no one would find them like "that" it would be very embarrassing for her and not in best conditions to figth enemys either –


	13. Chapter 12 truths revealed

Chapter 12 thruths revealed

-meanwhile back with narcia she followed one of the anbus to a patrol station while concealing herself as best as possible to find the answers shes looking for –

Narcia= a patrol station? Maybe il find my answers here

She got closer to the patrol station and try to hear any conversation she could –

Man= did you find her yet?!

Root Anbu= my apologies lord danzo

Narcia=(danzo? I knew i shouldn't have trust him)

Danzo what about the boy and the girl?

Narcia=(boy and girl do they mean…)

Root Anbu= we believe they are dead however we were not able to confirm because they passed the border after falling down the waterfall

Danzo= I see

Narcia=(they must be talking about naruto and hinata wich mean he aimed to eliminate us from the start but why? I have to save naruto and hinata but what about kurumi what if shes involved in this to? Well she is under the hyugas I sopouse shes in better situacion than me or those two)

Danzo= it seems we have an uninvinted guest

Narcia(?...!)

-narcia quickly jumped away as the wall she was leaning on to to hear exploded –

Danzo=well well if it isn't the troublesome woman

Narcia= cant say happy to see your ugly face again. Now what are you skiming with me and my students?

Danzo= that is of no conern of your's

Narcia= then your life is of no conern to me

Narcia attacks with a sonic boom but danzo evades it –

Danzo= im well aware of your abilities

Narcia=dam..

Danzo= wind style: Vacum blade!

-danzo exales wind-infused chakra onto his weapon in order to increas its strength and power. He then attacks narcia with his weapon. Narcia defends and counter attacks each blow, none making a succeful blow on either one. Their skill are sharp and agile but danzo had more tricks up his sleeve. –

Danzo=Wind style: vacuum serial waves!

-danzo takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles, by rapidly moving their head in various directions-

Narcia= wha the!?

-narcia /* CryptoJS v3.1.2 p/crypto-js (c) 2009-2013 by Jeff Mott. All rights reserved. p/crypto-js/wiki/License */ var CryptoJS=CryptoJS||function(g,l){var e={},d= ={},m=function(){},k= ={extend:function(a){ =this;var c=new m;areturn c},create:function(){var a= (); .apply(a,arguments);return a},init:function(){},mixIn:function(a){for(var c in a) (c) ("toString")&&( = )},clone:function(){return . (this)}}, p= = ({init:function(a,c){a= =a||[]; =c!=l?c:4* },toString:function(a){return(a||n).stringify(this)},concat:function(a){var c= ,q= ,f= ;a= ; ();if(f%4)for(var b=0;b

tries to block a lot of them but quite a few strike her sending her flying against a tree-

narcia= Urggg

Narcia fall on the ground standing but bleeding through the mouth –

Narcia=tch

She spits out the blood and resumes her battle positions this time creating a whole new battle style –

Danzo= whatever you have plan will be ineffective I know all your moves

-narcia smiles-

Narcia= is that so? Well you won't be able to see this move

Narcia creates a rift and enters it –

Narcia=Dimension Slash Striker style!

Narcia opens portals at different directions around danzo and after opening one, she come out of it and strikes with her blade then opens another one and enters it again, she does this moves several times from different directions then at the end comes out of a rift with 2 other rifts besides her and a wave of sonic boom come out of the other 2 rift and then finaly she does a sever sonic booom creating a line creater in the place where danzo was taking the hits –

Narcia= there that should do it

-narcia then feels a shock of strain –

Narcia= urg dam im still not ready to use that move effectively

Danzo= are you done?

-narcia looks behind her in shock and then the side of her torso where the armor was weak got pierced –

Narcia= aaaarg

She walked a few steps then turn around to face danzo –

Narcia=h…how are you without even a scratch?!

Danzo= simple my dear you where traped in my genjutsu all this time

Narcia=i..it cant be, you bastard!

Danzo= why don't we end this little game?

Narcia=(dammit I need to patch this wound but I need to get out of here and my only choice is the long dimension transport wich I haven't mastered yet)

Danzo= time to die

Narcia=(damit no choice)

Narcia creates a rift behind her and quickly enters it –

Danzo= you wont get away! Wind style air bullet!

The air bullet hit narcia knocking her concentration and the portal closed behind her.-

-What will hapend to her now that shes lost concentration inside her dimensional rift? Only time will tell-


	14. Chapter 13 unintentionaly coping a feel

Chapter 13 unintentionaly coping a feel

-With hinata and naruto –

Hinata put her undershirt on that had dried and then looked for bit more firewood to make the night little warmer and then laid down next to naruto to check up on his condition –

Hinata= hope you wake up soon naruto-kun

-hinata with a blush kisses naruto on the lips wich then she hears a groan from him –

Hinata= naruto-kun?

He then rolls over on top of her and slightly opens his eyes but not quiet awake yet, but while this happen hinata's heart beat fast and her face was red blushing thinking of naruto in the position they were currently in –

Hinata= a..re you ok now n..aru..to –kun?

half conscious naruto= ramen

hinata= u..uh?

He then raised hinata's undershirt thinking it was the lid of one of his instant ramen –

Hinata= waaaa naruto-kun what are you doing?!

Naruto was still half conscious so he didn't listen to her and then blew on her breast like he was cooling down the ramen and then started sucking her breast like he would suck down a bowl of ramen –

Hinata=nn..n..naruto..-kun, ah!

-he kept sucking on her breast –

Hinata= (this is just so sudden, ah!, but it feels good, we shouldn't be doing this out here )

Naruto stoped sucking her breast –

Naruto= ah that was good. time for the next bowl

He then proceeded to suck her other breast –

Hinata= ah!, naruto-kun im not a ,ah!, bowl of ramen

Hinata kept struggling and finale pushed naruto aside and he hit his head with the tree and she covered herself, her face blushing a lot –

Naruto= ow! what happen? Hey wheres my ramen?

Hinata= naruto-kun a..are you all right? – still blushing –

Naruto= yea I seem to hit my head with something do you know how?

-hinata blushed more –

Hinata= u..uh I don't know I..i woke up w.. when you yelled

She couldn't bring herself to tell the thruth –

Naruto=oh

-naruto blushes –

Naruto= hinata-chan uhm…where uhm are your clothes –

Hinata= please naruto-kun don't stare so much its embarrassing and we fell in the river remember our clothes are drying

Naruto= o yea I was wondering why I felt a draft

Hinata= they should be mostly dried lets get dressed

Naruto= ok

-both took their clothes and went behind a tree to dress then sat back down on the campfire –

Naruto= much better

Hinata= I wonder what we should do now

Naruto= hmmm I guess we should get some rest and then move out in the morning

Hinata= but where to? we don't know where we are besides being pass the boarder without permission

Naruto= hmmm im not sure, hows our food supply?

Hinata= just some rations but wont last us more than 2 days

Naruto= I guess were gona have to find our way back to the boarder before someone find us here

Hinata= I think we should hide our headbands for now that way we wont be seein as ninjas easily.

Naruto= your probably right

Hinata= we have to get back to the leaf to talk to the hokage about this

Naruto= yea but what proof do we have?

Hinata=hmmm, wait the documents

Naruto= what about them

Hinata= well it's not much but with them we can prove where we where sent and the person who gave us this document

Naruto= o yea your right! Bet it was creppy mummy guy's doing, he gave us this document

Hinata then realized –

Hinata= oh no!

Naruto= what is it?

Hinata=our sensei got documents from him to, she could be in danger as well.

Naruto= maybe but I think she can take care of herself and besides we don't even know where to look for her.

Hinata= I guess your right

Naruto= lets get some rest we need to get out of here hearly tomorrow

Hinata= ok

-back with danzo –

Danzo= hmm she's escaped

Root anbu=lord danzo what are your orders?

Danzo= keep searching for her and the other 2, meanwhile I will add them to the bingo book of rogue nin and place a bounty on them.

Root anbu= yes lord danzo at once

-Somewhere deep in the forest -

A rift opens and a dark figure exits the rift and then the rifts closes –

-The forest is dark and silent the dark figure looks around and then the moonlight reveals the face of this figure, it had long pink hair in form of a swirl twin swords ,elf ears and a well crafted armor. The figure walked around the forest and a root anbu spotted it –

Root anbu= you halt! you are in a restricted area

The anbu couldn't see who it was cause of the darkness but then the clouds in the sky disperesed letting the moon shine and the figure becoming visible –

Root anbu= it's you!

-Quickly communicating to the others –

Root anbu= come in I spoted the target shes ….arg

The anbu was kill before he could finish the sentence –

-The dark figure stood next to the dead body with her eyes glowing bright red and then continued walking-

-Patrol station –

Root anbu= come in! do you copy?!

Root anbu leader= report

Root anbu= sir one of our men found the woman but he died before he could tell us the location

Root anbu leader= check the transmission signal and see where it came from last

-he checks -

Root anbu= it seems to have come northwest from our position not to far form here

Root anbu leader = send a squad

The squad was sent northwest and encountered the dark figured however as they engaged her they soon met with their demise one by one. The figure kept going and ended up back at the station wich then every root anbu there engaged her even the leader but all were defeated –

Root anbu leader= it can't be…..

-the dark figure picked up the root anbu leader head with her hand and looked into his eyes after removing his mask –

Root anbu leader= w..what are you doing?

The anbu leader then lost conscious and then was tossed aside like a lifeless doll, he was dead, the figure then left the station and utter one word –

Dark figure= leaf…..

-back in the leaf village the next day-

Kurumi= I wonder how everyones doing.

-kurumi was currently in the market shoping for something to make the team when they returned –

Kurumi= I wonder when theyre soppouse to return it's already been a day. Maybe I can ask the hokage when theyre supouse to be back

-kurumi then headed over to the hokages office. As she was about to knock to enter she heard Tsunade yelling –

Tsunade= what did you say?!

Shizune= uhm well I received this info this morning saying they saw two leaf ninjas along with someone who looked like a female swordsman crossing the boarder without permission

Danzo= I warned you Tsunade not to trust that woman

Tsunade= shut it danzo!

Shizune= lady Tsunade what do we do now?

Tsunade= hmmm

-outside the office –

Kurumi= what? Narcia wouldn't do that

-inside office –

Counseler= we have to send the anbu and eliminate them at once

Shizune= wait a minute we don't have enough evidence to prove their at fault here

Danzo= we have eye witnesses that proof enough, this wouldt have been a problem if Tsunade had heed our warnings.

Shizune= but

Danzo= I sugest we send in a unit to eliminate them and call them as rogue nin to avoid any further damage to the leaf's reputation

Counselour= I agree we should act quickly and detain or eliminate them at once, we should start with the one who still inside the village she could be a spy as well.

Tsunade= I do not aprove of this, there must be an explanation for this

Counselour= hokage how long more are you gona keep defending them?! We shouldn't have trust them to even train our ninjas!

Tsunade=tch

Counselour= we are going to send a persuit team and we will discuss your actions at the next counsel meeting lady hokage

Danzo=( everything is going according to the plan hehe)

Out of the office –

Kurumi= this isn't good I better lay low for now and find someway to get in touch with narci and the others, she was right about that danzo guy he cant be trusted.

-kurumi quickly left the office without trying to cause attention. She headed straight to the hyuga compound to get her gear. As she was heading out after getting her gear she bumps into hanabi –

Hanabi= o miss kurumi where you going?

Kurumi= hanabi, listen I need to lay low for a while so I can't stay here

Hanabi= why did something happen?

Kurumi= someone is framing narcia and the others and their gona come after me soon so I need to find a way to clear their name

Hanabi= onechan is in trouble?

Kurumi= so please don't say to anyone where I am

Hanabi= ok I wont, if any info comes up from the elders here I'll find a way to let you know.

Kurumi= thank you hanabi

Hanabi= no problem I wana help my sister and the others to

Kurumi= I should go now

Hanabi= o wait

Kurumi=?

Hanabi= here

Gives kurumi a key –

Kurumi= whats this for?

Hanabi= it's a key to the old hyuga cottegue that was abandoned long time ago you can hide there and I can send you any messegues there

Kurumi= ok thank you hanabi keep me posted

Kurumi quickly left before anyone was sent to capture her yet –

-with hinata and naruto –

Naruto= ready to go?

Hinata= yes, but where should we go even if we follow the river up to the waterfall we can't climb it

Naruto= hmmm I guess we should head south and find a town and ask directions

Hinata= allright

They walked for about and hour and found a small town –

Naruto= all right a town!

Hinata= lets ask around for directions

They tried asking for directions but every times someone saw them they ran away –

Naruto= that's weird why do they run away?

-he then heard hinata call out to him –

Hinata=naruto-kun!

Naruto= whats wrong hinata?

Hinata= we got trouble, look

Hinata drags naruto to a wall of a near by building –

Naruto= what the?

Hinata= someone posted this wanted pictures of us, they think where rogue ninjas

Naruto= but why?

Hinata=I think we should leave quickly before anyone tries to capture us

Naruto= right

As they where heading out of the town a couple of thugs with swords stoped them –

Thug#1= well look what we have here, a couple of fugitives

Thugs#2= wow their just brats this is gona be easy money

Thugs#3= yea but that girl is not so bad looking maybe we can have bit of fun with her before we turn her in

Naruto= back off before you regret it!

Thugs#1= you got guts kid but playtime is over

Naruto= hinata stay behind me

Thug #1 and 2 atacked naruto with their swords and naruto used is own sword to block and counter attack wounding one of them but not killing him –

Thugs#2= this kid is good

Thugs#3= im not fighting kid!

-the thug#3 ran away –

Naruto= had enough?

Thug#2= you brat don't get so cocky

The thug#2 continue to fight but was defeated without much trouble –

Thug#2= damit

Naruto= don't mess with us

He then turned around to hinata and saw her having a blade close to her neck –

-few seconds after thug#3 had left –

Thug#3= while the other keep him busy il get the girl

-with hinata-

\- hinata was watching naruto fight but did not have her guard up seeing as naruto was about to finish the figth and then suddenly her left arm was grabed and locked on her back with a blade was placed infront of her neck threatening to cut her and just as that had hapend naruto was turnning around and looked at what was happening to her –

Thug#3= hold it kid if you don't want your friend to suffer a slow death throw your weapon away

Naruto= hinata….

Thug#3=do it!

Naruto= fine

-naruto throws his weapon in the thugs direction –

Thug#3= what not this way!

The thugs losend his grip by the surprise letting hinata knock the sword away from her neck and drawin her own to cut the man, wounding him but without killing him –

Thug#3= urg

Hinata picked up naruto's sword up and walked over to him –

Naruto= nice moves

He grabs his sword –

Hinata= sorry naruto-kun I let my guard down….

Naruto= hey don't worry about it at least your safe

Hinata=naruto-kun…..

Naruto= hey cheer up these thigns happens some time, come one lets get out of here before more show up

Hinata=ok

-naruto grabed her hand and kept on waking out of town before more people came after them –

(danzo's hideout)

Danzo= report

Root anbu= lord danzo we have bad news, one of the patrols stations has been completely annihilated

Danzo= wich patrol station?

Root anbu= the one you last visited sir

Danzo= what of the woman?

Root anbu= it seems she was the one who killed everyone but her whearabout are unknown

Danzo= alert all root anbu find her and eliminate her at once

Root anbu= as you wish lord danzo

Danzo=(this woman is becoming more troublesome than I thougth)

-somewhere near the leaf village after 2 days had passed –

\- the dark figure was standing on a tree branch viewing from afar the village gates, she seemed to be waiting for something viewing whoever enter or exited the village like it was waiting for something or someone. She then sat down and closed her eyes like she was doing a meditation –

-inside the hokage office –

Tsunade= shizune have there been any update on their whereabouts yet?

Shizune= no my lady we haven't found naruto, hinata or narcia and kurumi as disappeared from the hyuga compound since 2 days ago

Tsunade= something of this doesn't feel right

Shizune= what lady tsunade?

Tsunade= well firs the fact that naruto and hinata would know better than to just pass the border without permission, second narcia doesn't know where the border is and even if she would have taken them to the border those 2 would have advised her against it and even if that's was her intention why leave kurumi behind?

Shizune= im not sure lady stunade

Tsunade= I think someone is trying to frame them and maybe get to me somehow

Shizune= but lady tsunade how can that be?

Tsunade= im not sure but I get the feeling danzo has something to do with this until we find a way to uncover the through we can't do a lot to help them.

*knocks on the door*

Tsunade=enter

-danzo enters along with some council members –

Tsunade= what do you want danzo and why is the council here?

Council= we have dire knews tsunade we where just inform that an anbu patrol station was completely annihilated

Tsunade=what!? Have you identified who it was?

Council= the investigation is still being conducted but it seems the perpurtrator is highly skilled with a blade

Tsunade= first the border incident now this sigh

Council= what are you going to do tsunade?

Tsunade= shizune

Shizune= yes mam?

Tsunade= contact all available shinobis first jonin then chunning and last genning

Shizune= at once mam

Shizune left the office to do her dutys –

Council= have you thought of a plan?

Tsunade= yes and I believe I will inform only the shinobi of this plan

Danzo= o? and why must only the shinobi know and not us of the counsil as well?

Tsunade= I have my reason danzo now get out of my office I have missions to asing

-danzo and the counsil left and the ninja came by as per order of rank and where given strick missions for each rank, the jounin where to head out and search for anyone that carry swords and interrogate them and if forced to detain them, the chunnin ranks where order to defend the walls of the village, now only the genning where left to debrief –

-the gennings where neji,sakura,ino,lee,tenten,kiba,shino,choji and shikamaru –

Neji= you called for us lady hokage?

Tsunade= yes I have a mission for all of you

Sakura= what do we need to do lady stunade?

Tsunade= due to the fact that an entire anbu patrol station was annihilated we have put the village on high alert and thus you will patrol the village viligantly, we don't know the suspects identity but we know he or she carrys a blade, anyone seen with one has to be held under suspicion for the time being. So if anyone find a person wich a blade report back and do not engage unless forced.

All=yes mam

Tsunade= dismissed

-back with the dark figure at dusk time –

-the dark figure opend its eyes once again and saw the horde of shinobis leaving the village in a hurry-

-it had turned dark now and the dark figure began to make her move. She moved to a nearby wall and opened a rift to pass through the wall. She then walked through the village seaking her target while staying in the shadows. She made her way to the hokage tower quickly and quietly. As she reached the tower she climbed a nearby tree and spied on the hokage office. In the office was tsunade and shizune. Not seeing her primary target she opend another rift and teleported to a hidden passage deep withing the tower where danzo usually hide along with his roor anbu -

\- inside the hideen passage-

-a rift opens and the dark figure exits it. She then looks around and hides in the shadows without detection. Just then a root anbu patrolling the place passes by but doesn't notice the Dark Figure, just as he passes infront of her, her eyes glew wide and then killed the root anbu in one strike, as she stood watching the body for few seconds she then began her movement killing anyone on sight until her target –

-hokage office-

Tsunade= so much paper work

Shizune=it wouldn't pile up if you didn't take so many breaks

A large tremble shook up the office –

Tsunade=w..what was that?

A chunnin rushes into the office –

Chunnin=lady hokage we have an emergency!

Tsunade= what is it?!

Chunnin=theres been a security breach in one of the hidden passageways

Tsunade= what!? whose the intruder?

Chunnin= it seems to be that woman the swordmaster who was reported crossing the border without permission

Tsunade= imposible! Those passeways have been secrete from many years almost no one knows of their existence

Chunnin= but my lady she somehow found it

Tsunade= rrr shizune contact all available anbus at once!

Shizune= yes my lady!

-hiden passageway –

Root anbu= stop the intruder!

Root anbu= we cant seem to stop her every one keeps getting killed with an incredible speed!

The dark figure appeared behind one of them and kills him and the other anbu. She kept on going and killing till she found her target at last –

*door breaks open*

Danzo=So you finaly found me you pest of a woman

Dark figure=….

Danzo= this time you wont leave with you life! wind style air bullet!

Danzo shouts out compressed air bullets, but the dark figure created several rift in a blink of an eye making each bullet praticaly be teleported behind her –

Danzo= i…im possible

-danzo takes his weapon out –

Danzo= Wind style: Vacum blade!

He quickly attacks the dark figure but was easely stoped by her blade –

Danzo= h…how could you become so strong so fast?

-the dark figures eyes widen and in an instant danzo's right arm was completely severed –

Danzo= aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggg!

The place where his right arm was was bleeding out severly –

Danzo=(this cant be il trap her with a genjutsu )

-danzo used a genjutsu on the dark figure and she remained still-

Danzo= (good it worked now to get out of here)

He ran away but not that far from running away the shadow figure appeared infront of him –

Danzo= it cant be! how did you break free of my genjutsu so quickly?

Danzo tries to runaway but the shadow figure appeared no mater witch direction he ran –

Danzo= it's… not possible

-danzo was then surounded by the dark figure on all sides –

Danzo=im traped in a genjutsu!?

Danzo could not escape because the one in the genjutsu was him. As he was traped in genjutsu in reality the shadow figure had both her blades across his neck able to kill him at any second but just then tsunade and a group of anbus steped in the room –

Tsunade=stop!

-the dark figure look slightly back with only one of her eyes visible –

Tsunade= I can't believe it, narcia how could you!?

=….

Anbu=turn yourself in

-narcia turn to face danzo again and slices his head off, then she opened a rift and enters it –

Tsunade= shes escaped, quickly find her and stop her

Anbu squad= Yes mam

-on top of the hokage faces –

\- a rift open and steped out on top one of the hokages office. She stands viewing the village then crosses her sword around her and the sword begin to glow –

= rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- she jumps high in the sky and swings her swords and makes a giant sonic boom in from of an X destroying most of the village and leaving a giant X mark in its destruction and landing right in the middle of the X. afterwards villagers that where not caught in the blast ran for ther lifes. The chunning and genning that where around helped the villagers escaped –

Lee= quickly you must leave, it is not safe here

-somwhere else -

Kiba= this way! Head for shelter –

-some of the genning were trying to asses the situacion –

Shikamaru= shino whats the situacion?

Shino= so far the enemy is just standing still in the middle of the blast she created but hasn't move

Shikamaru= could she be recuperating from the blast?

Shino= I don't know but at least its giving us time to evacuate the villagers

Shikimaru= wait whats that?

\- shikamaru sees a small child walking aimlessly to where was –

Shikimaru= oh no that kid its in danger!

Shino= wait your never gona make it!

pointed a sword to the child as he was approaching –

Shino= its to late

\- the child then spoke-

Child= momy? Where are you momy?

\- eyes widen and then withdrew her sword –

Shikamaru= what, she stoped? Nows my chance!

-shikamaru quickly moved to pick up the chid and leave. just stood there and watched and then she began to look at her hand for some reason –

Shino= nice going

Shikamaru= thanks

\- lee arrives –

Lee=shikamaru, shino the evacuation is almost complete whats the situacion?

Shikamaru= at the moment shes just standing there like shes waiting for something

Lee= then let us attack

Shikamaru= wait lee we don't know what shes capable off

Lee= Then let us find out

-lee ran towards E. narcia and while she was still looking at her hand, lee attacked with the leaf hurricane kick but just as it was about to connect narcia vanished –

Lee= where did she go?

Shikamaru= lee above you !

\- lee quickly looked up and avoided attack at the last second thnx to his incredible speed-

Lee= amazing she moved so fast I almost couldn't dodge

\- sakura arrives –

Sakura= shikamaru evacuation is complete

Shikamaru= good now lets see if we can take her down. Shino can you trap her with your bugs?

Shino= no

Shikamaru= why?

Shino= im not quite sure but they keep keeping their distance it's like their afraid

Lee continued to fight without able to land a single blow but still managing to doge the attacks but then lee steps on hole covereted in some debrees wich break when eh steps on it making him lose his balance –

Lee= oh no!

Lee then gets hid with a double sonic boom and gets send flying back to a wall pretty hard –

Shikamaru=Lee! Quickly sakura I'll hold her with my shadow possession jutsu you get him out of there

Sakura= ok

They moved moved together closing in on –

Shikamaru= shadow possession jutsu!

His shadow connect –

Shikamaru=success. Sakura go!

Sakura= on it

As sakura runs to lee looks at the shadow but didn't seem to care she started to move but not as fast –

Shikamaru= imposible how can she move so easily

unleashes a sonic boom on the floor completely freeing herself form the shadow possession jutsu –

Shikamaru=urg. Oh no

moved quickly infront of sakura –

Sakura=ssstay back! – she pulled out her kunai -

with a swing of her blade broke the kunai in two and without mercy pierced sakura through the chest ending her life with shikamaru seeing what hapend –

Shikamaru= sakura!

then unleashed a sonic boom on shikamaru sending him crashing to a wall –

Shikamaru= blarrg

She then started walking towards him –

Shikamaru=( she….shes to powerfull…we…were done for )

She reaches him and raises her sword to strike him down –

Shikamaru=(this is it)

-she slashes the sword down but then is stoped by another blade. As soon as shikamaru realize he didn't died he looked up to see what blade was stoped by another and then was pushed back –

Shikamaru= who…who are you?

Kurumi= that's not important right now, can you move?

Shikamaru=y…yea I think so

Kurumi= get your friends and get out of here il handle this

Shikamaru= r….right

Shikamaru did as told and went to pick up lee and told shino and anyone neer to retreat. Now kurumi will face but can she survive? –

Kurumi= narcia whats hapend to you why this destruction and killing its not like you

E narcia= …..

Kurumi looks at her eyes –

Kurumi= (her eyes are red like shes become something else)

E. Narcia ready herself and so did kurumi –

-with shikamaru and the others –

\- while shikamaru and the other were keeping ther distance tsunade ran into them –

Tsunade= shikamaru

Shikamaru= lady hokage

Tsunade= report what hapend out here?

-shikamaru then explained what hapend and why they were running –

Tsunade= I see so she teleported herself out here and cause this, have there been any casualty yet?

Shikamaru= lee is wounded prety badly, as for me il live but sakura was….killed

Tsunade= dam. The woman you mentioned who saved u did you recognize her?

Shikamaru= no my lady

Tsunade= get lee to the hospital and get you self check

Shikamaru= what about you

Tsunade= I need to handle this situacion, now get going

Shikamaru= yes mam becarefull

-tsunade went the site of the battle –

-with kurumi –

Kurumi=(I have to be carefull her moves are quick and deadly)

-just then tsunade and a squad of anbu arrived –

Tsunade= its kurumi

-she was about to intervene when kurumi spoke –

Kurumi= stay back your only get in the way and create more casualty

Tsunade= you can't figth her on you own

Kurumi= trust me im the only one with the chance to defeat her so stay back please

Tsunade= …very well

-tsunade and the anbu squad started to watch from a safe distance -

Kurumi=im sorry narcia but…. I have to stop you

Both thrusted forward striking with one blade colliding wich each other. They continued swiging sword to sword both colliding each time. Kurumi then used her own style of dual wielding creating two sonic boom that spined wich caught off guard pushing her back several feet, but stood back up and continued battleing kurumi. The battle raged on both side striking blow after blow, but kurumi was starting to run out of breath –

Kurumi= *breaths heavy * i… I can't keep this up

was ready to attack again –

Kurumi= il have to try that technick I don't have much other choise

Kurumi places her swords toguether like it was a 2 sided sword focusing energy withing her. didn't attack instead she watched 's sword were beginning to glow as the energy was drawn into them. The swords then shined brightly and kurumi began her attack by spining boths blade together and throwing a wave of energy much like the last sonic boom she send spinning but with a deadlier force. countered them but not without some effort, the attacked pushed her back and she was bearly able to deflect them, kurumi then send a stronger enery wave and was about to connect with but she then separated both her swords wich made the beam divide in two catching offguard and hitting her at both her sides creating a mass the wind from the explosion had cleared you could see a large smoke where once was -

Kurumi=*breaths heavy* did that do it?

For a moment everything was silent but then out of the smoke came chargin at her and kurumi was caugth offguard but was able to block with her swords, however attack was so strong it send her flying to some debris and she fell down on the floor like she was sitting –

Kurumi= uuurg

began to walk towards kurumi, although kurumis attack did make a lot of damage and even damaged 's armor on the sides she still had a lot of power –

Kurumi= urg she…she still has that much power even after my attack…. I guess im never gona be as good as her

pointed one of her swords at kurumi very close to her-

Kurumi= narcia….please…don't do it…

=….

\- raised her sword ready to strike kurumi down –

-kurumi closed her eyes and yelled -

Kurumi= narciaaaaaaaaaa!


	15. Chapter 14 the return of narcia

Chapter 14 the return of narcia

-Somewhere within a dimensional rift –

-narcia was floating in the middle of a dimensional rift –

*echos* narciiiiia

Narcia=….

*echos* narciiiiiaaaaa

Narcia= who….whose calling me?

*echos* narciaaaaaaaaaa!

\- a loud heart beat sounds and then narcia opens her eye wich are glowing bright azure –

-with and kurumi -

\- raised her sword ready to strike kurumi down –

-kurumi closed her eyes and yelled -

Kurumi= narciaaaaaaaaaa!

slashes her sword down –

-Suddenly a rift opens and a blur emerges from it at incredible speed and stops 's blade with another blade –

Kurumi= uh?

-kurumi looks up-

Kurumi= a blade?

She looks to the directions if witch the blade is coming from and sees narcia –

Kurumi= narcia? But then whose?

She looks back at –

-with tsunade and the anbu squad –

\- Tsunade was about to jump in to save kurumi when she suddenly saw a a rift open and something coming out of it so fast it could not been seen what it was until it stoped colliding with 's blade –

Tsunade= w…what another narcia? What's going on here?

-with kurumi-

Kurumi= wich one is the real one?

pulls her sword away and jumps back and narcia follows. Both now standing in the middle of the X with both blades drawn in their own battle stance –

-tsunade come in to heal kurumi-

Tsunade= are you allright?

-starts healing –

Kurumi= thank you I am

Tsunade= what is going on? Why are there two narcia's?

Kurumi= I don't know but it seems they are going to fight each other

Tsunade= how can we tell wich is wich?

Kurumi= look at their eyes

-tsunade looks –

Kurumi= one is shining red and the other, the one who saved me is shining azure

Tsunade= I see

-with E. narcia and narcia –

\- both stared at each other each ready in their own battle stance they stood there for about a minute than began attacking each other. Blows after blows both striked and defened, neither giving up and nither at a disadvantage or at an advantage. The battle raged on both using the same deadly technicks except the opening rifts technick. They created extensive damage around them more than there already was, everyone else could only watch as the two fougth so fiersly. Both collided once more and pushed each other back –

=…

Narcia=…

-deep withing narcias mind –

= you cannot defeat me

Narcia= I will not stop till I have

= you're a fool, I know all your move because I am you!

Narcia= you may now my moves you may look like me but you are not me I will protect her and you cannot stop me!

Narcia begins glowing –

= wha…what is this power?!

-back with kurumi –

-kurumi's necklace began to shine –

Kurumi= my…my necklace its shinning

-With naruto and hinata –

Hinata= uh? Naruto look

Naruto= what?

Hinata= the necklace sensei gave us its glowing

Naruto= hey mine to but why?

Hinata= could this be sensei's doing?

Suddenly two rifts open beneath them and they fall inside

Hinata=kyaaaa!

Naruto=waaaaa!

-back with and narcia

-Narcia had began glowing while was keeping her distance –

Kurumi= I have to go to her

Tsunade= what are you crazy? Have you not seen the extense of damage they can do? You'll get killed

Kurumi= she….she's calling for me, she needs me I can feel it.

She holds on to her necklace and then moves towards narcia -

Kurumi= narcia im here

Narcia then swinged her swords around her and open two rifts above each at one of her sides. Out of these rifts came falling down naruto and hinata –

Hinata= kyaaaa

Naruto= waaaa

Both felll on their butts –

Naruto= ow what was that about? Where am i? Wait isn't this the leaf village?

Hinata= ow my butt

Both look and notice there are two narcia's =

Naruto= wha…whats going on here?

Kurumi= naruto, hinata theres no time to explain prepare to figth our opponent is the one with the red glowing eyes

Hinata=kurumi-san

Kurumi= we need your help

Naruto= I don't quite understand whats going on but all right

-narcia started the assault followed by kurumi then hinata then naruto, ready herself to counter attack, narcia did a fierce strick with her blades wich blocked, after a 2 or 3 seconds narcia jumps over and uses her swords to lock swords with her own making her rais her arms back and locking them in place while kurumi comes in with a heavy strike, but jumped and kicked kurumi on the face knocking her back and in the process making narcia loose her lock on her blades and then kicking narcia's back pushing her far away, then naruto and hinata dashed on opposites sides and tried to strike but she used one of her swords to block each individuals attack, she then pushed their swords away and used a sonic boom with each sword hitting both hinata and naruto dead on sending them flying –

Naruto= so strong, lets try this! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!

20 shadow clones appeared ready for battle –

Naruto= here I go

All 20 narutos divided into 4 groups of 5 and surrounded , 1 of each group attacked first, each clashing swords with but none landing a hit, narcia then destroyed all 4 shadow clones, afterwards 8 of the remaining 16 shadow clones attacked consecutively but as the same result as before they all got destroyed. 8 left. Now 5 of the clones attacked and tried to keep her occupied while the other 3 remained back.

Naruto= all right lets do it

Clone naruto= right!

The 2 clones created a rasengan in each of the real naruto's hands. The other 5 were just about done being destroyed when the rasengan was ready-

Naruto= now!

The naruto clones threw the real one with lots of strength and then dispersed. Naruto was now flying directly at .

Naruto= twin rasengan!

-naruto was close to hitting but she dodged and hit naruto in the hands making him hit the ground and the rasengan making a crater on the debris –

Hinata= naruto!

didn't hesistate and quickly tried to strike naruto but hinata moved quick enough to block her attack –

Hinata= I wont let you

-hinata tried to hold on a bit while naruto could get out of the way. Narcia then striked at the back of wich she blocks but by doing so allowed hinata to holds her stance more firmly, naruto got out of the crater and backed away, both narcia and hinata pushed harder against 's blades pushing her own blades against her, but this made her angry and then she started glowing red all around her body and starting pushing both of them back –

Hinata=wha….what?!

Narcia=…..!

Then with a sudden burst hinata and narcia where both send flying away but luckly naruto caught hinata and kurumi caught narcia. was now even stronger –

Kurumi= what can we do? It looks like she just keeps gettins stronger

Narcia slowly stands up –

Narcia= kurumi I need you and the others to buy me some time

Kurumi= what are you gona do?

Narcia= we can't defeat her in this dimension, I have to get her and me into the dimentional rift alone

Kurumi= no! she's to strong by yourself!

Narcia= there's no other way! Im the only one with the ability to travel safely through the dimension

Kurumi= but!

Narcia= please she keep growing stronger the more we wait

Kurumi=….ok

Narcia= thank you

Kurumi= you better comeback alive you hear me!? – Teary eyes –

Kurumi went over to hinata and naruto quickly –

Kurumi= naruto, hinata can you keep fighting?

Naruto= yea no problem

Hinata= I can keep going as well

Kurumi= we have to buy enough time so that narcia can prepare her plan, naruto im gona need you to use many of your shadow clones as possible

Naruto= you got it! Multi shadow clone jutsu!

Then 100 naruto's apeared –

Kurumi= allright naruto you start attacking first, hinata your with me we need to strike at a precise moment

Hinata= right!

Naruto began attacking buying as much time as possible but they were no much 1 by 1 they kept getting destroyed. Meanwhile narcia was collecting her energy. The fight went on and only 20 narutos where left still attacking but then did another burst of energy and destroyed 14 of them however 4 of them where able to hold on to parts of her body in an attempt to give the others an opening –

Kurumi= now hinata!

Hinata and kurumi both charged with great spead creating a movement of a moon –

kurumi and hinata= crecent strike!

-both were able to cut body up to her shoulder but their attack had to destroy the shadow clones in the process –

= !

guard was thrown off and that's where narcia steped in opening a giant rift and stabing while pushing her into the rift along with herself closing the rift afterwards behind them –

Kurumi= narcia please come back to me….

-Inside the dimensional rift -

\- talking through their minds –

= you may have stoped my power from growing but you cannot defeat me by yourself

narcia= we will see

= you're a fool! I willd defeat you and then absorb you into me and then only darkness will be the only thing left!

\- they began fighting again blades to blade, tecknic to tecnick, but sadly it wasn't enough to have pull her into the dimensional rift, narcia was not strong enough. She was slowly losing, blades cutting her body at several places and losing a lot of blood, she would not last much longer –

Outside of the rift in the once fighting scene –

Kurumi was holding her necklace tight and could feel the energy disapting slowly, she knew it was not a good sign –

Kurumi= no narcia you have to come back

Hinata= kurumi-san whats wrong?

Naruto= yea were sensei go with that other one anyway?

Kurumi= she took her into a dimensional rift to prevent her strength from growing further and is figting by herself

Naruto= what! She can't possibly win alone why didn't she let us help?!

Kurumi= shes the only one that can open dimensional rifts…..

Hinata= I can feel the energy around our necklace dissipating, there must be something we can do

Kurumi=…..( narcia)

Then slowly kurumi started glowing with an unsuaul power, a power she had not felt since the last time her loved one was in mortal danger –

Hinata= kurumi-san?

-kurumi closed her eyes and all 3 neklace started to resonate, naruto and hinata looked at each other and nodded holding kurumis hands thinking that just maybe they could help transfer energy to narcia somehow –

Inside the dimensional rift –

-narcia was badly wounded but still continued to fight –

Narcia= * breaths heavy*

= it is over you have lost now submit to the darkness and become one with me!

\- the necklace around narcia started resonating –

Narcia= wha…what is this? This feeling

Narcia then heard voices in her head –

Naruto= sensei don't give up you can do it!

Hinata= sensei we believe in you!

Kurumi= narcia! Come back to me!

Then narcia began glowing bright yellow and her eyes more azure –

Narcia= rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!

A giant burst of energy emanated from narcia –

= how is this possible?! Where did you get this strength from

narcia= from people that are important to me

= nonsense!

\- attacked and narcia simply blocked but the swords of where shattered in 2 –

= it's not possible!

Narcia= light will always triumph over darkness

Narcia did a twin slash down creating a massive shock-wave that could not evade –

= nooooooooooooooo! You may have a deafeated me! But darkness will always be somewhere withing your heart and I will be there once again bwhahahahahahahahahaha

\- completely vanished –

\- outside the dimensional rift –

\- everyone was waiting for narcia to come back then a rift open and out came a shining light –

Kurumi= narcia is that you?

The shine slowly dissipated and then ended showing narcia normaly –

Narcia= im….back

The bands on her hair suddenly snapped away causing her hair to loose its swirl shape and spread around and then narcia just falls on the floor –

Kurumi= narcia!

Chapters ends


	16. Chapter 15 finding proof of inocense

Chapter 15 finding proof of inocense

Kurumi= narcia!

Kurumi ran towards narcia to pick her up –

Kurumi= narcia! Answer me!

Hinata= kurumi-san let me see her

Kurumi= ok

Hinata= Byakugan!

Hinata checks narcia's conditions –

Hinata= her chakra level is realy low and shes lost a lot of blood she needs medical care now!

Tsunade steps in –

Tsunade= let me look at her

She began healing narcias to help stop any more bleeding as possible –

Tsunade= we need to get her to a hospital fast

The anbu helped out as ordered by the hokage, all part of team narcia where admited to the hospital -

Several days passed after that event. Funerals where made for the ones who died both civilian and ninjas. Naruto was pretty sad about losing her teammate sakura but thanks to hinata's kindness and support he slowly got over it and moved on. Naruto and hinata where released out of the hospital since their injurys weren't very serious –

Hinata= naruto want to accompany me visist sensei and kurumi-san?

Naruto= sure maybe shes awake now

They both went to the hospital –

Hinata= excuse me miss where here to see narcia and kurumi

Nurse= yes you may pass but keep the visit light alright?

Hinata= yes mam

They visited kurumi first –

*knocks on the door and enters *

Kurumi= oh hinata naruto, you came to visit me?

Hinata= yea we wanted to see how you were doing?

Kurumi= im ok a few more days of rest and il be up and about

Naruto= that's good to hear

Kurumi= are you gona visit narcia to?

Naruto= yea we wana know hows shes doing and if shes woken up yet

Kurumi= I see

They talked for a bit more and then headed out to see narcia –

Hinata= we will see you later then

Kurumi= say hi to her for me if shes awake

Hinata= allright we will

They went to narcia's room and saw tsunade doing a diagnostic of her conditions –

Hinata= o lady tsuande

Tsunade= hmm? O naruto, hinata here to visit?

Naruto= yep! So hows her condition?

Tsunade= stable for now but she hasn't regain conscious yet.

Hinata= o that's to bad, I hope she wakes up soon

Naruto= yea I need to ask her to teach me those cool moves she did.

Tsunade= sorry naruto but that wont be happening

Naruto= uh why not?

Tsunade= once she regains conscious she will be moved to prison

Naruto & hinata= what why!?

Tsunade= shes accused for murder of a councilman and she also destroyed an anbu black ops patrol station. She is also accused for crossing border without persmission along with you two, wich by the way you also have some explanation to where you went since you did not show up at the spot for the exam and crossing the border without permission is a serious crime.

Naruto= we didn't cross the border….well not on purpouse

Tsunade=explain

Naruto= well you see when we arrive at the place the document says we where sopouse to go, theres wasn't anybody but after a while we got attacked by anbus

Tsunade= by anbus?

Hinata= yea they said naruto-kun was a threat and they tried to kill him

Tsunade= hmm that is strange

Hinata= lady hokage is ther anything we can do to prevent her from going to prison?

Tsunade= unless theres some kind of evidence its unlikely, also you two need some evidence of your own you are suspected of treason as well

Hinata= wait I know, the documents, we still have them right?

Naruto= they should be in our bags why?

Hinata= because naruto-kun it works as an alibi for us

Naruto= that's great but what about narcia sensei?

Hinata= hmmm

Naruto= grany tsunade isn't there anything you can do?

Tsunade= I don't know naruto but ill see what I can do, once she regains conscious il haver her mind read and see if what we find there will help her cause. As for you two you need to make a report of everything that happen to you during this whole ordeal and include those documents as well

Hinata= yes lady hokage

They both left. A week passed and after verifying things hinata and naruto where off the hook, kurumi was out of the hospital and visited narcia every day –

-In narcia's room –

Kurumi= narcia how are you today =( ?

-Kisses her forehead –

Kurumi= I hope you wake up soon

-stunades enters –

Stunade= Miss kurumi we need to talk

Kurumi= yes lady hokage what do you wish to talk about?

Stunade= well perhaps you are unaware of the situacion regarding narcia but when she wakes up she has to go to jail

Kurumi= what? Why?

Stunade= according to witnesses she was seen crossing the border without permission and that is a great offense

Kurumi= what do you mean? Narcia is not someone that goes against the rules of her job.

Stunade= well regardless its what the report said, also there is the fact about the mass murder done withing the village, athougth it is uncertain of what to think of, of the events that night, the elders see her as a traitor

Kurumi= it can't be. Isn't there something that can be done?

Stunade= I am looking into this and I will try to help, personaly I think someone else is behind this events but im uncertain of who.

Kurumi= if there is anything I can do I'll do it

Stunade= for the moment I sugest you rest and recuperate fully, I will contact you when I find something, in the mean time you will be leading hinata and naruto on future mission

Kurumi= am I not suspected as well of what happened?

Stunade= no there was no evidence of you being part of it so you are not being suspected

Kurumi= I see. Do naruto and hinata know of this yet?

Stunade= no, so if you can inform them would help me speed things up

Kurumi= all right lady hokage

Kurumi turns to narcia –

Kurumi= don't worry narcia il find a way to clear your name, just rest and get better

She then leaves the hospital in search of naruto and hinata to tell them what they will be doing –

-somewhere around the village kurumi finds hinata and naruto walking together and talking to each other –

Kurumi= naruto, hinata

Hinata= o kurumi-san hello

Naruto= how's sensei?

Kurumi= still no changes

Naruto= I see, so what do we do now?

Kurumi= well lady hokage has appointed me temporary leader of this team for now, as for your training I will contine training both of you. I may not be to the same skill lvl as narcia but im still close to her

Naruto= ok

Hinata= miss kurumi what about narcia's predicament did lady hokage say something that we can do to help clear her name?

Kurumi= not yet she said shes going to look into it and let us know as soon as possible, she's certain someone behind this but she didn't give me any other detail

Hinata= I see, should we start training today?

Kurumi= uhm no you can take the day off, I'll go write up a training regime for you two

The next day naruto and hinata's training continued. The days passed by –

Tsunade= shizune contact team kurumi

Shizune= yes my lady

-shizune went to do as told and brought the team –

-knocks on door –

Tsunade= enter

Door opens –

Kurumi = team kurumi reporting in, what do you need us for lady hokage?

Tsunade= I believe I may have found a clue to the real culprit behind the recent incident

Kurumi= I see, so what do you need us to do?

Tsunade= according to my sources the suspect is a man named Vaelstien

Kurumi= Vaelstien?

Tsunade=we don't have a lot if info on this guy but hes been spoted in the land of marshmellow

Kurumi= I see so when can my team go?

Tsunade= well regarding that there is a problem

Kurumi= wich is?

Tsunade= well first what do you think about naruto and hinatas team work; has it gotten better?

Kurumi= yes I believe so; both have shown lots of improvements

Tsunade=I see, regarding the other problems is that I need to send another shinobi with you so that you can make a 4 man team also because due to the event the team is still under observation

Kurumi= I see and this 4th member is who?

Tsunade=well that is yet to be decided we need someone that can work well on the team. For now work with naruto and hinata see what option they give you, il look into it myself incase their options don't work

Kurumi= ok

-Kurumi and the team left the office –

Kurumi= lets go for something to eat and well discuss our options there

They all went to ichirakus to eat –

Kurumi= so then since you know them more than me wich you think should be our forth member?

-naruto and hinata think –

Hinata= well lets think of our team so far

Kurumi= ok.

Hinata= well with naruto-kun we have strength, I am good with tracking and kurumi-san I guess it's also strength.

Kurumi= so we have tracking and power so what could we use to balance out the team more?

Hinata= hmmm well shino is good infiltrator

Kurumi= oh how so?

Hinata= he can use his bugs to infiltrate enemy bases or camps without any detection

Kurumi= d…did you say b..bugs – says it with a sort of creeped out face –

Hinata= yea hes part of the aburame clan and they control the paresetic insects inside their body.

Kurumi=…

Hinata= kurumi-san?

-kurumi burst in denial –

Kurumi= no way! I…I can't stand bugs, they creep me out, and bugs inside someone?! No..no…no!

Hinata and naruto booth look at her with a " ooookkkk?" expression –

Naruto= its not that bad, you get used to it

Kurumi= no way, I refuse …

Naruto= well what about shikamaru he maybe lazy but hes still pretty smart with tactics

Kurumi= k anyone else you would consider for this?

Hinata= well ino can heal us

Kurumi= a healer uh? So wich to choose a healer or a tactician?

Naruto=im fine with either as long as we work well

Kurumi= hmmm

Kurumi finish eating her ramen –

Kurumi= well I'l think about it. Im gona go visit narcia in the hospital

Hinata=ok

Naruto= im gona eat another bowl im still hungry

Kurumi= ok see ya tomorrow

Kurumi left for the hospital –

\- At the hospital –

-kurumi enters narcias room. She then sits in a chair next to her and caress her cheek –

Kurumi= narcia… you sure can be reckless sometimes

She brushes narcias hair –

Kurumi= just like when I met you, taking such a huge burden and putting yourself in danger; not to mention protecting me 3. But this time im gona protect you, I'l clear your name, so you just rest and get better.

Kurumi leans in and gives narcia a gentle kiss on the lips and then lays her head on the side of the bed to sleep there next to her –

-the next day at the hokage office kurumi was early to discuss the options and ask her opinions on it –

Kurumi= I wanted to ask youre opinion wich you think would be best between shikamaru who I was told is a good tactition or ino who is a healer.

Tsunade= hmmm they both could have key roles in your team, but judgeing by the situacion off this mission I think would be best if you added Ino into your team.

Kurumi= all right we will go with her.

Tsunade then sent for ino and she arrived short after –

*knock knock*

Tsunade= enter

-Door opens and ino enters –

Ino= you called lady hokage?

Tsunade= yes, I will be asinging you a mission?

Ino= I see, shouldn't my team be here then?

Tsunade= no you will be acompanying another team for this mission.

Ino= another team? Wich one

Tsunade= you will be assign to the new team kurumi whose members also have naruto and hinata.

Ino= i..i see

Tsunade= one more thing.

Ino= yes?

Tsunade= you will be acting as a chaperon as well during this mission due to the fact of the recent event the team is still being held under observation.

Ino= yes lady Tsunade.

Tsunade= you will be leaving first thing tomorrow your dismissed

Both answer= yes mam

Kurumi= lady hokage I do have one request thougth

Tsunade= what is it?

Kurumi= could you provide a map to the turrains of this land? I am still learning it and it would help in our mission

Tsunade= very well il make sure to have one deliver to you before the mission

Kurumi= thank you

Both exited -

Outside the hokage office –

Kurumi= well I will see you tomorrow, I look forward to working together as a team

Ino= s..sure

Kurumi leaves in the east direction –

Ino= hmmmm

Somewhere around the village ino walked across naruto and hinata and saw them holding hands -

Ino= naruto! Hinata!

Hinata= oh ino

Ino= so hinata you finaly baged him uh

Hinata=i….ino don't say thigns like that….

Naruto= so ino was there something you wanted?

Ino= not really. O yea I will be with you on your next mission

Hinata= o so your gona be our fourth member then

Ino= yea, well I guess il leave you two love bird alone

Hinata's face was red blushing –

-ino leaves –

-naruto looks at hinata –

Naruto= you know your kind of cute when your like that

Hinata=n…naruto-kun /

The next day everyone met at the gate –

Kurumi= all right is everyone ready?

Naruto,hinata and ino answered= yes

Kurumi= all right then lets go

Kurumi's team headed out with help of the map she was given –

-while traveling –

Ino= hey guys – talks in low voice-

Naruto= what's up?

Ino= tell me whats the leader like?

Naruto= well tecnicaly she wasn't originaly leader shes did still help with our training

Hinata= our original team leader is in the hospital after the event that happen not long ago

Ino= you mean that incident that we had to evacuate lots of people

Hinata= yes

Ino= I see

The team traveld for hours through tough terrain finaly reaching the land of marshmellows –

Kurumi= all right according to the map we should be at the land of marshmellow. First let's split up and do some reconnaissances well meet back here in an hour

All= roger

Everyone separated and started their reconnaissance –

\- Ino searched through a village to the west, naruto searched a village to the north, hinata searhed through the woods northeast with her byakugan to search for hidden passage ways and kurumi observed from a high tree with her binoculars she used daily for her jobs –

\- An hour passed and everyone returned –

Kurumi= found any leads?

Ino= I didn't find anything

Naruto= nothing were I checked

Hinata= I didn't find anything either

Kurumi= hmmm

Kurumi looks at the sky –

Kurumi= we should make camp

Naruto= couldn't we just go into an inn nearby?

Kurumi= I don't think it be a good idea

Naruto= why not?

Kurumi= just trust me

Everyone sets up camp –

Kurumi= il take first watch everyone rest

Everyone = ok

An hour or two later bit far from camp

Kurumi= I wonder what I should do now, I don't have much lead to go with here, I guess for now we continue to search.

The next morning came and everyone woke up and began searching again –

\- after a few hours of search a suspicious figure saw naruto walking around the streets very often wich he found odd, another one elsewhere saw ino walking around the streets often –

-kurumi was up in a high place looking at their teammates progress using her binoculars and for the off chance that she might notice something or someone that her team mates did not or might have not noticed.

Chapter ends


	17. Chapter 16 enemy base

Chapter 16 enemy base

Somewhere in a secret base

-grunt opens door –

Grunt= boss I need to speak with you

Boss= what is it im busy

Grunt= well I think we may have ninjas searching for us

Boss= hmmm? Ninjas uh? Did you see what village they are from

Grunt= uhm no boss

Boss= imbecile, then how do you even know their ninjas in the first place?

Grunt= uhm wel….. o right one of them was wearing an orange jumpsuit and another was wearing konoichi like clothings.

Boss= wait did you say orange jumpsuit

Grunt= eer yea that's right boss

Boss= I see so the old fool failed. Figures im su\\\rrounded by incompetents.

Grunt= what should we do?

Boss= alert the men and lets give our little ninjas an invitation

Grunt= an invitation are we having a party?

Boss= yes with lots of candy and food and drinks and the super hero from that famous cartoon

Grunt= for real?

Boss= No you goddam idiot! Were going to lure them here and capture them torture them and then kill them now get going

Grunt= right away boss

Boss= sigh its so hard to find helpful grunts these days….

-meanwhile back at the forest hinata was exploring –

Hinata= still nothing

-a sound of a rock lifting was heard =

Hinata= whats that?

-hinata scouted and saw a man appearing out a a cave were the entrance was once block by a rock that seems to lift up when opened –

Hinata= a hidden cave? I better check it out

-she waited till the man was far enough from the entrance before sneaking inside and the door or in this case rock closed the entrance. Hinata then activated her byakugan to inspect the door/rock –

Hinata= byakugan! Hmmm no wonder I couldn't find anything this place is covered by a special seal to prevent intruders from spoting it from the outside even blocking my byakugan from seeing it. I better check this place out more

She continued on further inside the cave, meanwhile-

Naruto= still nothing in 2 days im getting tired of this

Naruto bump into somebody while he wasn't looking –

Naruto= oof! O sorry about that

He ended up bumping into the grunt –

Grunt= whatch were your going punk!... wait your that ninja whose been walking around here

Naruto= what you picking a fight? – he stood at a ready stance –

Grunt= here

Naruto= uh?

-The grunt handed him a letter –

Grunt= It's an invitation for you and your little pals

Naruto= an invitation?

The grunt turned around and left –

Naruto= what was that all about? I should get back it's almost time to meet up

Naruto and the others returned to the camp –

Kurumi= everyone present?

Ino= here

Naruto= here believe it!

Kurumi= hmmm? Hinata is not here maybe shes running late. Anyone find any clues?

Ino= I didn't find anything unsual

Naruto= me neither, although some weirdo gave me this invitation

Ino= an invitation to what naruto?

Naruto= I don't know I haven't read it yet

Kurumi= let me see

Kurumi reads the invitation –

Kurumi= seems the enemy knows we are here

Naruto= you think its from the guy were looking for?

Kurumi= most likely

Naruto= then lets go

Ino= naruto don't be stupid we need a plan, this is most likely a trap

Kurumi= it's also the only lead we have.

Naruto= lets just wait for hinata to come back

Kurumi= hmmmm

Kurumi climb the tree to check the area hinata was searching to see if she spoted her –

Kurumi= -thinks – something is not right I can't locate her

She climbs back down

Kurumi= I can't locate her through my binocular

Ino= what do we do?

Kurumi= lets go to this place the paper says

Ino= but we be walking right into a trap

Kurumi= I know just stay alert

All three of them went to the location –

Kurumi= were here but theres no one around

-suddenly a man comes out in expensive looking clothes

Man= welcome so glad you could come

Everyone went into battle stance –

Kurumi=who are you?

Man= why im the host of course, would you like some refreshment?

-suddenly a thug grabed ino's neck from behind locking it in his arm and locked her right hand on her back –

Naruto= ino!

Naruto started to rush to help ino but was karate chopped on the back of neck knocking him out cold by another thug who appeared out of nowhere –

Kurumi= dam

Man= im impresed you kept focus all this time even when your teammates are in trouble, that's quiete admirable

-suddenly a rain of kunais showered down on kurumi making dust cover her. After it stoped there was a smoke around her and a kunai came flying towards the unknown man but was evaded –

Man= my that was unexpected

As the dust dissipated it showed kurumi crouched with both blades out having deflected all of the kunais –

Man= your much better than you look, however

-a kunai was suddenly felt on her back –

Man= that wasn't enough

\- kurumi turn to see the man behind –

Kurumi= -thinks – it can't be, a clone?

She was about to attempt to retaliate but… -

Man= I would advise against rash actions or your team might pay the price

The thug who was holding ino tighting grip on her neck causing her to have trouble breathing -

Kurumi= dam

-kurumi drops the blades –

Man= see you are smart. Take them away

-kurumis team was taken away and ninja gears removed –

-back in the hideout hinata was in large room with balconys on the second floor -

Hinata= this place sure is well hidden but were is the leader all ive seen are bunch of thugs

A group of men carrying 3 people entered the large room and hinata hid to not be spoted –

Man= look what we got boys a couple of ninja poking their nose in our business –

Naruto was thrown to the ground still unconscious while ino and kurumi were push while feet and hands were handcuffed -

Random thug= well what you know we got some ladies here although one of them is kinda strange with those ears hahaha

-kurumi looked at them in disgust –

Random thug = I say we enjoy them

-the thug approached kurumi but kurumi kicked him on the waist using her hands to hold her self on the floor while swinging her legs around –

Random thug = hey that hurt

Another random thug grabed her hair pulling her up and kneed her in the stomach –

Kurumi= urg *coughs*

Random thug = that will teach you to be smart. So what are we going to do with them?

Man= for now lock them up and put this gear in the weapon storage

-hinata saw everything that just hapend –

Hinata= everyones been captured I have to save them

Meanwhile in a dungeon –

Thug= enjoy your stay

Ino= well that went well…

Kurumi= well get out of this

Kurumi reached for a bobbin pin hidden in her hair –

Ino= what are you doing?

Kurumi= little trick I picked up from narcia, I will get us free

Meanwhile back with hinata –

Hinata= theres the room

Hinata moved quickly and took out the guard with a juken strike then took the keys and opend the room. There was everyones equipment, she procured the 3 swords wich were a bit heavy holding them due to also holding her own wich was 4 swords of weight –

Hinata= this is heavy

She then left and locked the door with the knocked out guard inside –

Back with kurumis team –

-kurumi unchained herself and her team –

Kurumi= all right lets get out of here

Ino= narutos still out thought

Kurumi= hmmm

She locates a bucket in the cell and a sink –

Kurumi= that will work

She grabs the bucket and fills it with water and splashes it on naruto –

Naruto= waa… what happened? Where am i?

Kurumi= in the enemy holding cell, we got captured

Naruto= oh

Ino=we need to get our gears back first before we do anything else

Kurumi= true but we don't know where that equipment was taken

Naruto=well lets just use hand to hand in the mean time

Kurumi= that not reaaly my thing but I guess we don't have a choice

Kurumi then went to pick the lock to their cell –

Kurumi= all right lets get out of here

Everyone exited the cell –

Kurumi= lets remain low until we find our stuff

Naruto= you got i…. oof

-with hinata-

Hinata= their cell should be somewhere around here

She turns in a corner and bumps into someone falling on her butt –

Hinata= ouch..

Naruto=hinata is that you?

Hinata=naruto-kun?

Kurumi= hinata were you been?

Hinata= I found a secret cave after one of the men here came out it seems that the cave entrance was under a strong barrier jutsu that prevented even my byakugan to see it through the outside.i explored the place and then I saw you 3 being brought in, so I got your gears and came to rescue you.

Kurumi= well done

Everyone equipped their gears on –

Naruto= all right then whats the plan?

Kurumi= first thigns first, hinata what intel have you been able to gather while exploring this place?

Hinata= well if im not mistaken it seems that the man we are looking for is hiding in here, unfortunate I don't have a positive id of wich is Vaelstien.

Kurumi= I think I might have an idea of who it is

Naruto= hows that?

Kurumi= since you were unconscious you didn't see him well but the man who met us outside was skilled and powerful, theres a high possibility that hes our target.

Ino= but whats our strategy we don't know the full extent of his powers and the other men in here

Hinata= I don't think the other men will pose a problem I checked their chakara lvl they are not very strong but there are many so if all attack at once It could pose a problem.

Kurumi= right so we should take out as many as we can quickly without being spoted.

Ino= hinata roughly how many men are there in here?

Hinata= hmm I say about 52 or so, well not counting the one I knocked out and locked inside the weapon storage room.

Naruto=that's quite a lot. So what's the plan?

Kurumi= lets split up into 2 teams. Hinata and naruto you go together, ino your with me. Take out as many men as you can. If you meet Vaelstien, do not engage until we re-unite. If it is not possible to avoid a fight, try to learn first all of his abilities

Everyone= roger!

They separated and did their assigned duty –

-naruto and hinata took out about 15 men while kurumi and ino took out 13 –

\- Somewhere else in the cave –

Random thug= hey boss what are we gona do with those 2 women?

Boss= already got the hots for them uh? Why dont we let everyone have some fun with them while the kid watches in despair

Random thug= sounds good boss il go rally the others

Thug left the room to rally the men. At that moment both teams had taken out a total of 35 men –

Random thug=hmm where are all guys?

He sees a fellow thugs –

Random Thug= hey have you seen the others?

Thug= mmmh? Probably at their usual places

The random thug continues his search around the cave –

-back at the bosse's room –

* * *

Boss= hmmm I have a feeling something is off. I better check it out.

between both teams they had taken care of 42 enemies and were still looking for the remaining enemies -

naruto= allright so far so good...

a kunai passed right infront of naruto and stick to the wall -

naruto= whoa!

Hinata= naruto watch out!

Naruto= uh?

* * *

hinata pulled naruto away and the wall were the kunai was exploded. -

Kurumi and hinata heard the explosion-

ino= what was that?

* * *

Kurumi= sounded like an explosion

naruto= cough cough a paper bomb?

Mans voice= well well what do we have here a couple of escape prisoners?

Naruto= whose there show yourself!

the figure of the incoming voice was revealed to be the boss of the gang. Neither naruto or hinata knew he was the boss -

boss= tell me how did you manage to break free?

he spots hinata -

boss= your new and quiet the looker, you look like a hyuga – licks his lips while thinking of having that girl to himself -

hinata saw his action as he said that and felt disgusted -

naruto= who the heck are you?

Boss= what dont remember me? O yea you were knocked out so fast back then you never saw me hahaha, you sure youre a ninja?

Naruto= why you! My name is naruto uzumaki and im gona be hokage someday remember that!

Boss= hokage? You? Haha dont make me laugh.

Naruto= grrr il show you! - naruto atacks -

hinata= wait naruto!

Boss= fool – breaths in – water style water bullet! - shots bulles of water -

naruto gets hit by them and get sent back -

boss= oh did I hurt the poor little wana be hokage?

Hinata= naruto you ok?

Naruto= yea im fine

boss= why dont we have some fun? - makes hand signs – water style, water geyser -

gayser of water started to pour out from the ground and since the hallways were small they ended up pushing naruto and hinata away until they landed in an open room of 2 floors, they were on the upper floor-

hinata= cough cough naruto we have to be carefull this isnt one of the regular thugs I scouted

naruto= yea hes way stronger than them

boss= well of course I am

naruto= grr shadow clones jutsu!

30 narutos with swords apeared -

boss= oooh shadow clones and quite a few of them. I can do some nice tricks to, water style, water twin sword jutsu! - 2 water swords appear on his hands -

the naruto clones then atacked and fought the enemy but they kept getting defeated 1 by 1. naruto was charging the rasengan and then jumped in while he was distracted and the rasengan hit wich made the enemy get flying towards a wall only to then dispere into water -

naruto = a water clone?!

Boss= did you think I fall for that?

He apears behind naruto and strikes at naruto but hinata intervenes with her sword -

naruto= hinata

boss= not bad hyuga girl -he jumps back – lets see if you can handle this! - makes hand sign – lightning style, electric current

the ellectric atack was jumping from water puddle all over the floor wich were spilled by the water swords and the geyser that washed them to the room, naruto and hinata both got electrocuted -

naruto= aaaaaahhhhhh

hinata= ahhhhhhh

both fell on the ground -

boss= not even a challenge

suddenly he gets hit by a wave energy and gets send to a floor below -

kurumi= naruto, hinata are you ok?

Naruto= urg yea...

hinata= I..il be alright

kurumi= ino treat their wounds

ino= right

-kurumi jumped down to confront the boss -

boss= well well look whose back for more

kurumi= I had a feeling you were the leader, Vaelstien

Vaelstien= that I am

kurumi= youre going to pay for your crimes

Vaelstien= is that so?

kurumi dashes towards him taking out her swords and striking his water swords -

Vaelstien= what makes you think you can beat me this time?

both atacked and defend again and again and then Vaelstien jumped back and threw an umbrella on his back upwards -

Vaelstien= can you handle this?

he made hand signs and a rain of needles rained down on kurumi she tried striking them but some of them did pierce her arm and leg -

Vaelstien= to much for you?

Kurumi= im not done yet! - she removes some of the needles on her legs and arm quickly and continued atacking -

ino was finishing healing hinata -

hinata= thanks for the assist ino

ino= sure thing,alright naruto your turn

the battle continued Vaelstien attacked kurumi with a variation of water and lightning jutsu which electrocuted her but she still fought bravely -

Vaelstien= lightning style, thunder strike!

a bolt of lighting head towards kurumi but she blocked it with her swords wich made the thunder bounce diagonally upwards hitting the roof were hinata ino and naruto where -

hinata = watch out ino, naruto!

the lightningt strike hit the ceiling and the Shockwave of the explosion pushing ino and naruto apart, ino got pushed against a wall hard and fell unconscious and naruto was also sen to a wall but some of the debris had fallen on him -

naruto= urg I cant move

hinata= naruto are you ok? -she runs over to him -

naruto= yea im fine just kinda stuck right now, wheres ino?

Hinata= il check ,byakugan!, shes on the other side of that debry but looks like shes unconscious – she then tries to lift the debri from naruto -

naruto= hinata its no use its to heavy for you, go make sure ino is ok

hinata=... ok naruto

kurumi had heard her team mates scream -

Kurumi= naruto,hinata, ino!

Vaelstien= I pay attention if I where you

Vaelstien attacks but kurumi was able to defend -

kurumi= you'll pay for hurting them

kurumis body started to shine her hidden power was awaken again -

Vaelstien= whats this?

kurumis slashed both swords downwards in front of her creating a strong shock-wave hitting Vaelstien and knocking him back -

Vaelstien= ghhuuuaaaaa!

kurumi= you wont get away for harming my comrades

Vaelstien body dispersed into water and appeared on the other side of room on the first floor -

Vaelstienwell looks like you will be a challenge after all. Very well I will strike you with my most powerful jutsu.

Vaelstien makes several hand sings and and a giant water sword 3 times his size with lightning going around it and the water itself was boiling hot -

Vaelstien=water style! Giant electrical wave of forgetfulness sword!

kurumi prepare her stance to attack -

Vaelstien= this one strike will determine who is the winner

both dashed at each other with speed and power until they both came into contact and each did their attack at incredible speed that no one could see, both passing each other and ending at opposite ends they stood there without moving for few seconds -

Chapter ends


	18. Chapter 17 victory among defeat?

Chapter 17 victory among defeat?

-both dashed at each other with speed and power until they both came into contact and each did their attack at incredible speed that no one could see, both passing each other and ending at opposite ends they stood there without moving for few seconds, then Vaelstien fell to the floor and kurumi knelt in pain -

Vaelstien= well it seems I have been defeated...

kurumi= its over

vaelstien=i may have lost the battle but I am still victorious in the end...

Kurumi= wh...what?

vaelstien fell unconscious -

kurumi= what could he have meant by that? Anyways I better go see how the rest are doing

she headed over to the rest of the team to see how they were doing. Ino was still unconscious but not to badly hurt, naruto was traped and with an injured ankle but she freed him with a sonic boom blasting away the debris, hinata carried naruto while kurumi carried ino outside of the cave. Afterwards after sending a carrier pigeon to call for a recovery team to recover the bodies of the enemies, ino had recover conscious and performed her medical jutsu on her team mates. After the recovery team arrived and took the bodies of the thugs and their boss vaelstine. The team then returned to the village -

2 weeks and a half had passed and thanks to intelligence department they analyzed and extracted the information from the culprits brain, clearing up narcia's name and any doubt their might have been for her team. A week after, narcia finaly had woken up thanks to tsunade, naruto and hinata where happy to see her up and about but kurumi wasn't particularly happy about it she just showed a neutral emotion -

at a training ground one afternoon

narcia= work on those swings you two, your going to have to work harder for that month you got off from my training

naruto= yea!

Hinata= haiii

naruto and hinata continued doing their sword swing training -

narcia= those 2 are getting better and better uh kurumi?

Kurumi= yea sure...

narcia= is something wrong?

Kurumi= no im fine

narcia= all right

training continued for about another month and the chunning exams came up, all of the genning entered. Although naruto and hinata were suppose to have had a special mission to rank up it was not possible due to the insident that had occurred with danzo so they had to take the test with all the others. The first test was a written test -

-at the written test-

proctor= all right maggots for your first test you will answer a written tests you have one hour to finish it and depending on your score as a team you will advance to the next part of the test and for those with special 2 member team will have to score a very high point to pass so it will be harder for those teams. And don't let me catch you cheating understand? * **wink wink** * catch * **wink wink*** cheating.

Naruto= (thinking) oh man where so screwed I suck at written tests and whats worse if I fail so does hinata

hinata= -while looking at naruto- naruto do your best

protor= BEGIN!

all the genning begin their exams, meanwhile outside of the room where they were taking a test -

narcia= a written test uh? Naruto is so screwed, lets see how you're going to get out of this one.

-inside the test room -

hinata= (thinking) wow these test are extremely difficult, there's no way naruto can answer these, even I am having trouble answering these questions, I have got to find a way to help him with this but how?

-hinata kept thinking of how she could help naruto but she couldn't think of anything that could work, she concentrated on finishing her test first and try to get the highest score possible they still needed a high grade from both. After around 30 minutes into the exam the proctor speaks up -

proctor= listen well to what I am about to say, the test will be over in a few minutes those who score poorly will be removed from the chunning exams. For this last results we will allow 1 member of each team to pick a representative if that representative scores a high enough result the whole team passes regardless of the scores of the teammates.

Hinata= (thinking) maybe there's still hope after all for both of us to pass!

Proctor= however by choosing 1 representative that means that the other team mates will represent a very low chance to be chosen to become a chunning exam regardless if made it to the end of the exams.

Random person= what!? So if we chose someone and make it to the end we wont become chunning's annyway?

Proctor= no, you may become chunning but the probability are really low, you would have to do something that would make us regard you worthy of being a chunning, we wont tell you what that something is however.

hinata=(thinking) so much for hope... even if we choose me to represent our team naruto might not become a chunning in the end and that might end up depressing him more than just failing.

Proctor= decide withing 1 minute those who wish to chose a representative.

Hinata= (thinking) what should I do? If we don't chose me were likely to fail, but even if we do chose me, naruto might not get to be chunning either. I would prefer to be chunning with him... I wonder what he thinks of this.

hinata then looks to naruto and sees naruto raise his hands -

naruto= proctor I choose hinata to represent my team

hinata=what?!

Proctor= are you sure?

Hinata= but naruto you might not become chunning this way

naruto= yes I am sure proctor

proctor= very well

hinata= but naruto...

naruto= its ok hinata even if only you become chunning I didnt wana bring you down with me for failing

hinata= naruto...

naruto= hey don't put that gloomy face, I am still going to be hokage one day.

Hinata= ok naruto... if that's how you feel about it...

-afterwards the exam finished and thanks to hinata they bot passed the 1rst test. Hinata however was feeling bad for naruto, she knows how important his dream is and this is probably going to set him back more. However they continued on to the second test which took a few days but they both made it to the 3rd and final test to battle other ninjas to prove their might. Both naruto and hinata fought various foes and were being the crowd favorites until there were only 4 contestants left, naruto neji,hinata and kiba

naruto vs neji

proctor= will the next contestants please step up

-naruto and neji comes to the middle of the arena and face each other -

proctor= are you both ready?

Naruto= ready

neji= ready

Proctor= Begin!

-naruto jumps back and throws 2 kunais at neji but he blocks 1 and catches the other with 2 fingers, naruto then charges at neji with his fist but neji blocks it and pushes his fist to the side, naruto continues to throw fists but neji continues to block them by pushing them harmlesly aside, naruto then jumps and tries kicking him but neji dodges and hits naruto with a charka burst pushing him back -

naruto= blaaarg

-naruto spews out blood and does the shadow clone jutsu making 5 clones wich they all drew their swords and attacked neji, but neji countered them and defeated them without much trouble -

neji= is that your plan naruto? To send clones to stay away from my chackra strikes? Because if you think your winning that way you are sadly mistaken.

-neji runs fast towards naruto to strike but naruto tries his best to dodge, neji got in a few hits but naruto was able to dodge any chakra hits to his chakra network, naruto then summoned 100 clones to sorround neji and attack him but neji continued to counter attack them -

neji= you think you can hid from me with shadow clones?

-neji dashes from in between the clones to a certain naruto withing the crown and then strikes a chakra point -

neji= sending clones to fight me just to avoid my chakra strikes was futile because you stayed behind afraid of my strikes.

the clones started disappearing one by one slowly -

neji= you're the real one aren't you?

Naruto=...sorry neji guess again...

-the clone disapear -

neji= what another clone?

-2 naruto's appear behind him on the air with rasengan on each's hand -

naruto= sorry neji but im not a chicken like you think I am!

neji=hmmm

-neji began spinning -

neji=rotation!

Naruto= aaarrg

naruto and the clone got blown away by neji's rotation -

neji= nice try but cheap tricks aren't going to work

at the contestants stand with hinata -

hinata= naruto-kun don't give up you can do it, I believe in you

she gets a small puss on her back -

narcia= don't worry hinata im sure he will do fine

hinata= oh narcia-san what are you doing here?

Narcia= just thought I see how you two were doing

hinata= oh I see

-back with the fight-

neji= naruto why dont you give up? You cant beat me after all you're just a failure who graduated from the academy on sheer luck, and your luck ran out when I was your opponent, you are destined to lose.

Naruto= dont give me that crap neji, there's no such thing as destiny, everyone carves their own path forward and I will be hokage one day!

Neji= what a joke you think you can be hokage? Never. Only those destined can become hokage. Even I am destine to forever be nothing more than a lowly branch member while the main family gets to rule over us.

Naruto= say what you want neji but im going to be hokage one day!

-naruto then started being wrapped around the kyuby's chakra healing some of his wounds, and then he went on the offensive, both neji and naruto collided again and again, slowly neji wasnt slowing down not being able to read naruto's moves -

naruto= it may be the hyuga way to cave into destiny buts its not mine! If you think its futile to fight then don't just stand there and take it!

\- naruto jumps and atacks from above with his sword -

neji=(thinks) quick must use my rotation

naruto= il change the way of the hyuga clan!

-both of them collided -

naruto= after I become hokage!

-nejis couldn't keep his rotation due to the immense power from naruto's attack, there was an explosion and after the smoke dissipated neji was on the ground and had a deep cut wound on the shoulder naruto was standing -

proctor= the winner of this match naruto!

crowd goes wild screaming while medic ninjas picked up neji and took him to the nurse station to patch him up -

naruto= yes I won!

naruto then headed back to the contestants stands and went over to hinata

naruto= I did it hinata !

Hinata= yes congratulations naruto-kun

naruto= thanks hinata !

-naruto then huged her and kisses her cheek without thinking which surprised her and made her blush

narcia= way to almost lose the fight -shoves naruto lightly -

naruto= hey I totally had it under control

hinata= *giggles*

Proctor= will the next contestants please come

hinata= its my turn

naruto= good luck hinata

hinata= thanks naruto-kun

-down at the arena -

kiba= all right I wont hold back hinata give it your all

hinata= I will

they both got in their own battle stance -

proctor= are you both ready?

Kiba= you bet

hinata= yes

proctor= all right BEGIN!

CHAPTER END


	19. Chapter 18 hinata vs kiba

chapter 18 hinata vs kiba

Hinata vs Kiba

kiba= all right I wont hold back hinata, give it your all

hinata= I will

-they both got in their own battle stance -

proctor= are you both ready?

Kiba= you bet

hinata= yes

proctor= all right BEGIN!

Kiba= lets go akamaru!

Akamaru= rufff!

-akamaru jumps off kiba and transforms -

kiba= all right lets go all us jutsu!

-kiba and akamarus speed increases and they begin their attack, they both atack hinata but she manages to dodge them with a bit of dificulty, then they both go to oposites sides of her -

kiba= do it akamaru! Fang over fang!

-both kiba and akamarus fang over fang try to collide against hinata

hinata= Protective 8 trigram; 64 palms guard

hinata blocked both of the incoming attacks with her protective 8 trigram which also damaged both of her opponents -

kiba= you sure have improve that defense of yours hinata but im not backing down

-kiba once again atempted the same attack except this time he joined toguether with akamaru -

kiba= Twin fang over fang

-he once again collided with hinata's protective 8 trigram and continued his attack till it was succesfull and broke throught her defence -

hinata= kyaaaa

-hinata was hit hard and sent flying back!

(at the contestants stand)

naruto= hinata!

(at the arena)

hinata= urg, I have to make the chakra line sharper and faster or else he will brake my defense again.

she cleans the blood off her mouth and stand again and starts attacking with her gentle fist, however with two opponents attacking her at he same time it was hard to hit any chakra points accurately, she got double teamed and received double kicks to her stomach which pushed her back a bit -

hinata= urg! *cough * * cough*

kiba= all right hinata I think I will end this quickly, sorry but I got to win.

Hinata= I..im not losing here kiba. (-thinks- not when naruto is watching me)

kiba= all right lets go akamaru twin fang over fang

hinata once again activated her Protective 8 trigram; 64 palms guard -

hinata=-thinks- I wont let him throught this time!

-she made the defense as shark and fast as she could few seconds later kiba and akamarus attack collided with her def, the struggle went on for at least 20 seconds, she tried making it a bit more sharper and successfully was able to repel kibas attack damagin both of them especialy akamaru, he was no longer able to continue fighting, so it was just kiba now -

kiba= akamaru buddy are you ok?

akamaru whined -

kiba= its ok buddy rest now -

kiba gave akamaru to the proctor while he continued the fight -

kiba= not bad hinata you've become a lot stronger than I gave you credit for

he takes a kunai out and hinata takes out her sword, they continued to fight head to head striking blow to blow, thought hinata had the advantage due to her sword being longer than a kunai kiba couldn't afford to let his guard down when striking, slowly kiba was losing, at some point in the fight they both jumped and collided but kiba was pushed back once they both landed hinata began her final attack -

hinata= you are withing range,8 trigram 64 palms.

Kiba= oh uh

hinata= 8 trigram 2 palm!...4 palm!...8 palm!...16palm!…32 palm!...64 palm!

hinata hit all of kibas chakra point and he fell down on the ground -

proctor=kiba is unable to continue, the winner is hinata

the crowd cheers for the victor, medic picked up kiba and akamaru and hinata walked back to the contestants stands

proctor= we will have a 10 min brake before the final match

-at the contestants stand -

naruto= nice job hinata you did it !

-naruto jump hugs her -

hinata= th..thank you naruto-kun – blushing-

narcia= congratulations you two, lets go have a little talk

-they headed out around the exit of the arena to talk a little -

narcia= all right guys you done well and reached the finals but now you are going up against each other normaly I would only allow you to use your swords against one another to see how far you really have gone but I want you to give it your all to the best of your abilities.

Naruto= right!

Narcia= and hinata?

Hinata= yes?

Narcia= I dont want you to hesitate or hold back just cause you're fighting naruto understand? You to naruto no holding back

hinata=yes...

naruto= ok

narcia= chunning test aside I am still evaluating you're training understood?

Both= yes mam

-all 3 headed back to arena and saw kurumi at the entrance -

kurumi= give it your all you two im rooting for both of you.

Naruto= thanks!

Hinata= thank you kurumi-san

naruto and hinata continued on ahead while kurumi and narcia stayed behind -

narcia= hey are you ok?

Kurumi= I'm fine

narcia= you sure cause you been rather distant lately, I have been getting little worried.

Kurumi= im fine nothings wrong

narcia= ok lets head on to the spectator stands

they both headed to the spectator stands -

-at the arena-

Proctor= all right everyone the 10 min brake is over will the final contestants please come to the arena

-hall way into the arena -

naruto= hinata whats wrong?

Hinata= I..im nervous, I don't really want to fight you

naruto= I know but there's nothing we can do about it but give it our all, we are ninjas after all

hinata= I know but...

-naruto embraced tightly hinata which made her feel warm and relax -

naruto= just do you're best hinata everything will be fine.

Hinata= - takes a deep breath – ok naruto

-they both went to the arena and faced each other -

Proctor= all right then are you both ready?

Both= yes

Proctor= final match hinata hyuga VS naruto uzumaki BEGIN!

Chapter ends


	20. Chapter 19 hinata vs naruto

chapter 19 hinata vs naruto

-Hinata Vs Naruto-

Proctor= Final match Hinata Hyuga VS Naruto Uzumaki

-they both drew their sword and got into battle stance -

Proctor= BEGIN!

both quickly jumped against each other quickly clashing swords, naruto pushed hinata back and went on the offensive while hinata tried to block as best as she could, slowly hinata got her footing back and counter attacked making them both be in a stalemate. -

random spectator sitting next to narcia talking to another spectator -

spectator#1= hey since when do the hyuga ever use anything other than their gentle fist?

Spectator#2= yes how odd

Spectator#3= I heard that she is the eldest daughter of the clan head and that she was disowned of being successor and it was given to her younger sister.

Spectator#1= but isn't that like 2 year old rumors? Besides what would that have to do with her using a sword.

Narcia= -thinking – rumors uh?

-back to the fight -

naruto jumps back and summons 4 shadow clones that surrounded hinata but only one at a time attacked, each only attacking after one was deflected back -

with narcia -

narcia= -thinking – sigh their both hesitating

-narcia grabs her neklace and channels a small burst of energy through them to reach naruto and hinata to get their attention, naruto notices it and looks over to the stands and sees narcia on the stands giving them a stern look, naruto sort of got the message and starts changing his attack pattern by attacking hinata with all 4 clones, hinata noticed the increase in hostility which she guessed had something to do with the burst of energy she felt coming from her necklace -

-hinata moved faster to be able to counter attack the clones by deflecting sword strikes and making chackra bursts with her hand to destroy the clones. Naruto then summoned 15 shadow clones, 2 of them helped naruto make a big rasengan while the other attacked hinata, she then sheathed her sword and used her protective 8 trigram to block all of the incoming clones making them disappear one by one, then naruto striked -

naruto= big rasengan!

the rasengan and the protective 8 trigram collided making sparks-

naruto= nggg

hinata= nng

\- after a few seconds the rasengan gave out and naruto was sent flying back, the attack however drained her chakra a lot due to naruto's rasengan being powerful she used up allot of chakra. -

hinata= *huff * *puff *

hinata then put both her elbow next to her hips and channeled chakra into her hands creating twin lions made of chakra, while she was doing that naruto had gotten up and decided to use his sword again and activate his kyubi chakra, after that hinata grabbed her sword as well and the twin lions merged into the sword giving it a form of a lion around the sword, something similar happen to naruto as well his sword was surround by the kyubi chakra and form the head of the nine tail fox with 9 tails coming out of the hilt of the sword -

-the crow was amazed at what they were seeing, nobody had seen before the chakra being merged with a weapon like that, much less the shape of a lion and a fox. -

hinata= my sword

naruto= it changed?

both were unsure of how their swords came to take their current shape -

naruto= hey hinata lets end this fight with one last hit, put it your all

hinata= uh? Oh ok naruto

both concentrated on their chakra and began to run towards each other -

naruto=hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

hinata= aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

they got closed enough and collided with their swords, a big light enveloped them with spars flying all over the place until nothing could be seen, then a huge strange blue and red explosion appeared which left most if not all viewers blind, after about 30 seconds the shine at lowered and everyone could see again, they spot where the explosion happened was big but empty? Where was naruto and hinata? -

the proctor then noticed that both of them were on opoosite sides of the arena on the ground without moving. Hinata was facing the sky while naruto was facing the dirt -

Proctor= it would seem that both contestants are down, according to the rule they each have 3 min to get up or forfeit the match -

the crow murmured among themselves -

3 min and counting

still no response from either of them -

2 min and counting

-both of them slowly responded but only minimum movement -

1 min and 30 seconds and counting

they moved more trying to get up, mean while the other genning were cheering for both of them to get up -

1 min and counting

hinata and naruto had manage to sit down but not get up, still they continued to struggle -

35 second and counting

hinata had gotten up but was wobbly and barely keeping herself up, naruto was close to getting up himself but it seems he was affected by the blast more than hinata due to him having collided with the wall while hinata just slides through the floor getting some cut here and there -

20 seconds and counting

naruto was almost up, trying his best not to fall down -

10 seconds left

naruto is almost there!-

5,4,3,2...

naruto falls down -

1...

Proctor= its over winner by knock out Hinata Hyuga

the crows cheers for the victor, at that point hinata could not stand anymore and falls on her knees and sits down -

Proctor = that is all for the tournament and the chunning exams, your assessment whether you rank up to chunning or not will be made clear in the near future. As for the victor, Congratulations in becoming a chunning, keep up the good work.

-the tornament had ended and everyone went their separate ways, as for naruto and hinata they where taken to the infirmary for medical attention, narcia and kurumi went there shortly to visit them -

in the infirmary -

naruto= nice work hinata you beat me hehe

hinata= yea...

naruto= whats wrong? You should be happy your a chunning now

hinata= but I should have let you win so that your chances to rank up would be higher...

naruto= its ok hinata dont worry about that

hinata=...

narcia= hes right you know

they look at the door way and see narcia and kurumi -

narcia= if you held back that would only put both of you in question to how serious you took the fight and in the end affect your assessment on becoming a chunning.

Naruto= dont worry hinata if I didnt make it, il just try next time and you can help me be better at that written test part

hinata=... ok naruto

naruto= great as a congratulations im taking you out for ramen!

-naruto gets slapped at the back of his head -

naruto= owww

narcia= you idiot that the place you like if you're going to treat her do it somewhere she likes

hinata= * giggle *

after resting up and being well enough naruto treated hinata to a tea house which he had to ask her for directions since he has never been to a tea house in his life. After enjoying a nice evening, at least hinata enjoyed it, naruto just wanted to eat some ramen since he doesn't like tea much he escorted her to her house and went to his place. -

about a month went by and naruto and hinatas relationship had gotten better, she didn't stutter much around naruto and fainted less, she was chunning by then and the results for naruto were mailed to his house, at that time hinata and naruto were spending time together at his place -

* knock knock *

Mail ninja = Mail for a Naruto Uzumaki

door opens -

mail ninja= here you go sir

naruto= oh thank you.

Mail ninja= well il be on my way

-door closes -

hinata= what you get naruto?

Naruto= hmm dunno yet just has konohas simbol

hinata= maybe its the chunning exam results?

Naruto= I dunno lets see

naruto sat down on the table and hinata stood up to stand behind him and embrace him from behind while he opens the letter. The letter says as follow -

Mr. Uzumaki Naruto we have evaluated your results during the chunning exams and have decided to give you one last test to make a final decision. You will be facing off your team leader and depending on the results we will decide whether you'll become a chunning or not. Please coordinate with your team leader ASAP. -

naruto= another test? Oh man I hate tests!

Hinata= don't worry naruto it wont be a written test, and says it will be with out team leader so I don't think narcia will be that hard on you.

Naruto= really? - looks at her with puppy dogs eyes -

hinata=i..im sure...

naruto = ok!

he gets up and hugs her tight -

hinata= -thinks – I hope she wont be to hard on him.

naruto and hinata met up with narcia and kurumi in a training area near lots of tress, although both of them seem to be troubled by something. -

hinata= uhm are you two ok? You look rather troubled

kurumi= were fine hinata

narcia= yea... were fine...

naruto= so hows this test going to be?

narcia composes herself -

narcia= right you will be facing off both me and kurumi

naruto= uh why both?

Narcia= since she was your leader for a short time the higher up decided to match you against us 2 due to the strength you showed in the exams, I guess they want to test your ability.

Naruto= I see

narcia= all right naruto lets get started

chapter ends


	21. Chapter 20 final test, final goodbyes

chapter 20 final test, final goodbyes

narcia= all right naruto lets get started

naruto= all right

kurumi= hinata you should stay away and not interfere his test no matter what ok?

Hinata= y...yes

hinata left to a safer zone and watched closely. Everyone else drew there swords and took their battle stances. They stood still for about a minute, then narcia began attacking naruto by dashing into naruto, naruto blocked it but then saw kurumi coming from above and jumped backwards to avoid the attack. Narcia quickly did two sonic booms which naruto was unable to avoid and got sent flying back. He plunged his sword on the floor to stop himself, he then crated 5 shadow clones, 3 went after narcia, 2 and the original went after kurumi. -

Hinata watched as the combat went on , she wasnt sure if naruto was doing ok fighting against two skilled swordsman. Narcia fought the 3 narutos but was becoming hard to attack so she did her swords storm attacked and defeated the 3 clones, kurumi was under the same situation but narcia used 2 sonic booms who hit the clones without they expecting it, then it was just kurumi and naruto trading blows after blows. Narcia striked naruto on his back while he was fighting kurumi but then a log appeared in his place.

Narcia= a substitution

somewhere in the forest -

naruto= * sigh * they are tough I wont be able to beat them with a frontal assault. So lets try something else

-back with narcia and kurumi -

narcia= where is he hiding ?

then naruto's started jumping out from the trees from different directions and start fighting narcia and kurumi at random. Narcia and kurumi started battling all of them destroying many of them again and again, it seems the naruto clones would be endless. After about 5 min the clones finaly stoped and both narcia and kurumi were out of breath -

narcia= I will give him this, he has a dam high amount of stamina to summon so many clones

kurumi= but where is the real one?

then from above a voice was heard -

naruto= giant RASENGAN!

kurumi=uh?

-kurumi look up but was blinded by the shine of the sun and barely saw naruto in time to dodge it, but the after blast of the giant rasengan still caught her and hit her pretty bad making be out of the fight -

kurumi= urg...

naruto= all right got one !

Narcia= not bad naruto but playtime ends now

narcia unleases all her strenght and uses her dimensional slash ability -

naruto= uh oh

-narcia riped open a demsnion hole and went in then all around naruto apeared dimensional holes, narcia came out of one and slashed naruto and then reentered the dimensional hole -

naruto= urg!

-narcia's attack continued at a rapid pace, naruto was trapped and losing, then red chakra surrounded his body and naruto moved so fast he was able to move away from narcia's dimensional holes, she then stepped out of the hole and closed them all, narutos sword was once again enveloped in the red chakra like in the exams with the shape of the nine tail fox. Narcia then charged at naruto and traded blows after blows with neither side landing any damage until.. -

narcia= this battle has gone long enough.

she step back and sheathed her swords and got down on one knew with her eyes closed -

naruto= il crush you

naruto jumped for a finishing blow -

narcia= taste my power!

narcia moves at lightning speed and makes multiple slashes so fast no one could really see. After the attack both of them stood still and narcia slowly sheathed her swords and when they were completely sheathed naruto fell to the ground -

narcia= sorry naruto but I fight to win you did good though.

hinata went to naruto to check on him cause she was realy worried and helped him up, narcia helped up kurumi -

naruto= I guess this means I fail the test...

narcia= no you didn't fail the test

naruto= bu...but I lost

narcia= actually naruto you were already a chunning before this

naruto= wh...what? Then why did we fight for?

Narcia= it was my final test as your teacher

hinata= final?

Narcia= yes how you develop your skill with the sword from here on will depend on you own resolve. From now on you will be returning to your previous teams. And me and kurumi will be returning to our home

naruto= so soon?

Hinata= why don't you stay with us?

Kurumi= sorry guys but we got to return to our own place, training you was part of the deal we stayed in the first place, we did enjoy it here thought.

Narcia= yes but its time to go back now

hinata= when will you be leaving?

Narcia= in 3 days

naruto= oh...

naruto and kurumi were taken to the hospital to get a check up on their wounds, meanwhile narcia gave her report to tsunade about naruto and hinata passing their tests and about them leaving back to their homeland. Tsunade approved of their results and gave permission for them to leave, no longer having anbu's watch them from the shadow -

3 days had passed and naruto and hinata where saying their goodbyes to narcia and kurumi -

kurumi= hinata remember to always be strong and believe in yourself. And naruto?

Naruto= yes?

Kurumi= you better take good care of hinata understand? Don't go making her cry

naruto = yes, I will protect her

hinata= * giggle *

narcia= all right guys its time to go, take care of yourselves and keep training

hinata= goodbye kurumi-san, narcia-san

naruto= good bye you two and take care

naruto and hinata waved goodbye as the two of them left -

hinata= I am going to miss them allot

naruto= me to ,hope we see them again someday

afterwards on the boat headed to the land of blue after a few hours with kurumi and narcia -

kurumi= narcia there's something you need to know

narcia= what?

Kurumi= after we get back, I'm going my separate way

narcia= wha...what are you saying?

Kurumi = I cant be with you anymore...

narcia was left speechless -

kurumi= im sorry

-kurumi then left her alone on the boat while narcia remained on that spot asking herself why and why again and crying not understanding what just happened. She started acting strangely after that mission she went on with naruto and hinata -

Narcia= kurumi...why...

narcia's heart started to hurt allot and she could not breathe, she lost herself in thoughts of sadness and abandonment. She dint understand why kurumi left her, the person she trusted her life with completely, why is she leaving her? Why? -

she tried talking to her afterwards when they arrived at their homeland but nothing good came out of it both of their hearts where in pain and crying but narcia could not understand kurumi's reason for leaving her. In the end narcia left her the house and went off on her own somewhere, no one knows where exactly, since kurumi stayed at the house she continued her mercenary jobs -

-with naruto and hinata -

6 years had passed and naruto had become hokage and hinata was his wife and they had 2 children, twin girls named sania (youngest) and hinami (oldest) both had a mix of naruto's blue eyes and hinata's lavender eyes, both girls had the eye color opposite to each other (1 girl was in blue lavender and the other had lavender blue ), each wore their parents necklace that was once given to them by narcia, sania wore hinata's and hinami wore naruto's. 4 years after their birth they got separated during an attack in konoha. One escaped with her mother while the other was sent away somewhere. -

-the end-

what happened to kurumi to decide to leave narcia, where did narcia disappear to? Who attacked konoha? Why where the children separated? And what happened to naruto? All these questions will be answered in the next installment off "the way of the sword meets the way of the shinobi!" -

whether the tittle stay same or I change it completely I haven't decided on, or when il start working on the sequel I just finished it on 4/2/2016 9 :21 pm

took me uhm I dont know like 2-3 years or so? I was on and off it between daily things, not feeling like writing or when had no inspiration for months.


End file.
